For the Love of Slytherin
by AlltheRightMoves15
Summary: Eventual Draco/OC romance, I'm starting at the very beginning :). My OC will most likely be taking the place of Hermione (but hermione will still be there just not as important), to all those 'Mione lovers out there, Sorry! Anyways like most everybody I'm horrible at summaries. Just read the darn thing already :) Rating may change later, who knows.
1. The Unexpected Letter

_. . . Happy Birthday to You. . . Happy Birthday to Yo- SCREEE!_

I woke with a startled gasp, looking around me. Everything was perfectly normal though, the weak light of the coming dawn filtering through the blinds on the window, the soft glow of light coming from the hallway, and the organized clutter on my desk all the same. I sighed and flopped back down onto my bed. While the remnants of sleep forced my eyes closed I remembered that today was my birthday, my 11th birthday although I felt much older.

"Callandra! It's time to get up!" My foster mother yelled from downstairs. Yet another sigh escapes my lips.

"OK, I'm up," I yell back. I quickly get dressed and head downstairs. A small bowl of cereal sits on the table.

"Hurry up and eat Callandra, you need to do your chores, I will be having company over soon. I expect you to be quiet and out of the way for my meeting. Understood?" She asks, although it sounds more like a bark. She's always so stressed out from her job. I nod my head yes and shovel a spoon of bland cereal into my mouth.

It takes no time to finish eating, I am more often than not hungry. Not to say that my foster mother doesn't feed me, she does. She just doesn't allow me seconds or give large servings. My bowl and spoon are soon set into the sink and washed. Yawning, I turn to the stairway picking up a few random belongings on the way.

By the time it is near 9 o'clock a knocking is heard on the front door.

"Oh! They're here, go on upstairs. Remember, not a peep and no funny business, if you know what I mean!" She says to me.

And boy do I. I'm not sure what it is about me but strange things always seem to happen whenever I am feeling angry over a punishment or scared during a horror movie or something of the sort. Everybody at school calls me a freak, and while the teachers are nice I can tell they don't really like being by me.

"I don't belong here," I say to myself when I walk into my room. It feels like it should be someone else living here instead of me. Listening to music always helps me pass the time so I grab one of the few presents I've received from my foster mother, an MP3 player. I was quite surprised when she gave it to me.

* * *

*Flashback*

_"Here Callandra, I know I may not be the best parent to you and I am busy all the time. So I thought that listening to music will take you to a different place when you're feeling bored or lonely." She said to me and she handed the gift over. _

_As I tore the paper away there was a shiny little thing there, it wasn't very big but it was perfect. My smile was big when she said, "I've already put on a lot of songs but you can put down whichever ones you like whenever you feel like. How about that, huh?". We both give a little giggle and I walk over to give her a small hug._

_"Thank you."_

* * *

My thoughts are broken when a little tap comes from the window to my left. My eyebrows scrunch together. Maybe it was just a branch, but no, I remember that there are no trees by my window. I walk over closer and lift up the blinds. What I see shocks me, I've never seen one in daytime before. It was an owl and attached to it, a letter.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, to whoever reads this, I know it's not very long. BUT! I hope to make my next chapters longer. I may not be able to put new chapters up very soon but I'll try. I'll probably have to reread all of the HP books to get correct dialogue later on. (Talk about fun :D) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little bit here :) Til next time lovelies. ;)**


	2. A Visit From A Wizard

Okay, I admit it was a bit of a shock when I realized that it was _my_ name on the envelope. Naturally curious I slowly reached for the letter, my eyes never leaving the owl's sharp, most likely lethal beak. While I was a tight ball of tension, the owl was perfectly calm completely oblivious to my internal struggle.

The envelope was a strange kind of paper, thicker. What did they call it? Not paper, definitely not papyrus (ha ha), what was it. . . the only other thing I could think of was parchment. That must be what it was, if not then I was completely clueless. I broke the wax seal and read:

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

**_Dear Ms. Tarleton,_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. We will help provide your transportation into Europe from America. _**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Deputy Headmistress_**

I looked onto the other page:

_First-year students will require:_

_Uniform_

_Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)_

_One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear_

_One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times._

_Books_

_The Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

Well, this is weird. Maybe one of the students at school is pulling a prank on me. A pretty good one though, how many people had a trained owl? Not many, I'd guess. What if this was real? Could I really be. . . a witch? I suppose that would explain all the strange stuff that happens around me. And whoa, Europe! If this was true then. . . wow this was just too much to handle. I shouldn't get my hopes up though, this was most likely fake and anyways my foster mother would never pay for this even if it was real.

"Callandra!" A yell resounded from downstairs. I shuffled my papers and stuffed them under my pillow. The owl had already left I guess, it was gone when I looked up.

"I'm coming!" I said.

I ran into the living room to find an old man in robes and half-moon glasses sitting on our couch with a cup of tea. With a slightly accented voice he said, "Ah! Why if it isn't Ms. Tarleton herself, care for a cup of tea?" I shook my head slowly and sat on the chair opposite him. My foster mother came in carrying a bowl of sugar cubes.

"Why thank you dear," The old man said. A quick, "No problem," came from her.

"So, I suppose you are wondering who I am, and what I am doing here, yes?" He asked me. I nodded, "Well you see, I am Headmaster Dumbledore from-"

"Hogwarts! I just read the letter!," I said interrupting him.

"Wait, what letter? Callandra, what's going on here?" My foster mother asked, confusion obvious on her face. Ignoring her, I ask the Headmaster, "So it's all real? That's amazing! I thought it was just some kind of prank. Although it is kind of late to be getting a letter, it's already the 29th. Not much time to send a letter back if you ask me."

He chuckled, "Yes, when I realized that the letter was being sent to _America_ of all places I thought it best to come myself. I know that the distance from your home and Hogwarts is immense, but let me assure you. As long as your foster mother agrees I have a family in England willing to take you in while you complete your schooling."

Is this my luckiest day or what?

"So, It would be kinda like a Student Exchange thing?" I asked.

"In a way, yes," He said.

Just as I was thinking my foster mother had been awfully quiet she exploded,"Excuse me?! Send her off to school in England? What kind of parent do you take me for? There's no one I can trust over there, what if she gets in trouble or hurt, I won't be able to help at all! I promised to look after her and I can't do that when we're separated by several countries and an ocean! And you missy are in so much trouble, when were you going to tell me about this 'letter', hmmm?"

"I only got it toda-" I started but she stopped me by saying, "I don't want to hear it Callandra!"

"Mrs. Tarleton, please calm down," Dumbledore cut in, "I can assure you that Callandra will be perfectly safe. There is not a safer place in all of Europe than that of Hogwarts. She will not be restricted from sending you letters. In fact, I encourage it. This school is designed for very special people, people like your daughter."

Her anger diminished and she said, "So there are other people like her? Strange things do seem to happen a lot with her."

"Yes, of course," He replied, "And of course the funds will all be taken care of. As far as I know, Ms. Tarleton's birth parents left her a respectfully large inheritance and it appears she is set financially for a very long time, if not indefinitely."

My jaw dropped open. I was rich? Talk about a birthday present, and apparently he must have known who my parents were if he knew I had money form them. This seemed too good to be true.

"Oh please mom? I really want to go!" I pleaded. Now it was her turn to be shocked, that was the first time I ever called her 'mom' before, which I knew. I was hoping that would help convince her.

She sighed, "I don't know. I suppose this could be good for you, as long as your good and nothing bad happens you can go. But promise me you'll right every day."

"Aww, come on. Every day?" I whined.

"Fine, at least once a week. But if you forget more than once I'm making you come back here, understood?" I squealed and gave her a big hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Well, if that is all settled. Ms. Tarleton I do believe you have some shopping to do," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

**A/N: And Hello again! Didn't really think I'd put up another chapter again so soon! But I was bored and what better thing to do than live through your character. Was is everything you dreamed of? lol don't answer that. But seriously, please R.E.V.I.E.W! I'd love to hear your thoughts about my first ever fanfiction :) And my apologies if Dumbledore is a little OOC, like I said 1st time doing this, and I will start on the HP series again! Until next time lovelies ;)**


	3. Take Me To Diagon Alley!

**A/N: Hey lovelies! This chapter has a lot of original dialogue from the book, I'm going to try to keep as close to the books as possible :) **

**Callandra: Come on, just get to the chapter already!**

**Me: Ugh, fine! Anyways, like always review! I'll love you forever :)**

* * *

~In front of the Leaky Cauldron~

"Now, I'm afraid, this is where we must depart. One of the Hogwarts staff, Hagrid, should be coming along soon." Dumbledore said to me.

"What does he look like? How will I know its him?" I asked, quite nervous to be left alone in a dingy little pub. With a mischievous twinkle in his eyes he said, "Don't worry, you'll know him once you see him. He is quite unusual if I do say so myself. There will also be another student with him. I dare say you two should get along splendidly. Oh, and before I forget here is your key for Gringotts. I would suggest keeping a tight hold on it," With a small _pop!_ he was gone and I was alone in a foreign city.

As I walked into the smoke-filled haze I, thankfully, didn't have to wait long before a massive man walked through the doors. Of course I wouldn't have known it was the man I was looking for until the bartender asked him, "The usual, Hagrid?" Hagrid, I assume, told him, "Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," he clapped one of his great hands on a boy's shoulder, making his knees buckle.

"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at the boy, "is this- can this be-?" And in the next moment there wasn't a sound throughout the bar. "Bless my soul," the bartender whispered, "Harry Potter. . . what an honor."

What happened next shocked me. Everyone in the bar besides myself got up and swarmed against the boy Harry. With, 'welcome back's' and several 'I can't believe this' Harry was getting his hand shook by them all. It took at least ten minutes for the giant to get away from them all.

"Must get on," He said, "Lots ter buy. Come on, Harry." They made their way to the bar. Before they could go through the door I caught up with them. "Excuse me!" I shouted.

Hagrid turned around. "Excuse me! Are you Hagrid?" I asked. "Why 'course I am, an' who are you?"

"My name is Callandra. Mr. Dumbledore told me that I was to go with you to get my supplies for Hogwarts."

"Did he now?" He said, "Well alrigh' then. If you'll both follow me." He continued and led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, the only thing there was some weeds and a rusting trashcan. Hagrid and Harry continued with their previous conversation, something about someone named Quirrell.

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his tattered umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered and a small hole in the middle opened up into an archway, facing a cobbled street that twisted out of sight, big enough even for Hagrid.

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

He grinned at both of our amazed faces. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons, catching my eye.

_Cauldrons- All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible,_ said a sign hanging above us.

"Yeah, you'll both be needin' one," said Hagrid, "but we gotta get yer money first." We walked up the street and the shops held all manner of exciting and strange wares. Not to mention that the people were just as strange. On our way A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign that said_Eeylops Owl Emporium- Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy._ I couldn't wait before I could get one!

"Gringotts," said Hagrid. I turned to find we had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other small shops. "Yeah that's a goblin," said Hagrid to Harry quietly. The goblin was even smaller than me, and I'm not very tall. The goblin bowed as we went inside. By now we faced a pair of silver doors with words engraved on the front:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware _

_Of finding more than treasure there. _

The words made a small shiver run down my spine.

Past the silver doors was a large marble hall with many more doors than the one we walked through. All three of us made for the counter. "Morning," said Hagrid to a goblin who wasn't busy. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Callandra's safe."

"You have their keys, sir?"

"Got Harry's here somewhere," said Hagrid, "But I don't have Callandra's."

"That's okay Hagrid, I have it," I said and handed it to the Goblin while Hagrid gave Harry's key. The goblin looked at both keys very closely and said, "That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid said importantly, "It's about the You-Know-What in vault 713." The goblin took the letter from Hagrid and read it carefully, "Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid," I will have someone take you down to all three vaults. Griphook!"

A different goblin stepped forward and we all followed him to one of the doors leading off the hall. I was surprised when we came to a narrow stone passageway lit by torches instead of more marble and grandeur. There were little railway tracks on the floor that slopped steeply down. Griphook whistled loudly and a rattling cart came hurtling by. We all climbed in with a bit of difficulty and plenty of squishing. The cart steered, seemingly, on its own through a maze of corridors farther and farther down. The whistling made it hard to hear but I think that Harry was saying something to Hagrid, I couldn't make it out though. By the time I was feeling plenty claustrophobic we stopped at our first vault.

"Oh, Ms. Callandra, I do believe this is yer vault!" Hagrid said once he stopped trembling from the ride. Griphook placed my key inside and with a cloud of green smoke the door unlocked. My face transformed into a little 'o' at the sight of piles of gold, silver,and bronze coins and treasure placed everywhere. A small table of things caught my eye. On it were a pair of two mirrors, a stopwatch that looked like it had an hourglass set inside and a small draw-string pouch.

I used the draw-string pouch and grabbed several handfuls of golden, silver and bronze coins. I was surprised to find that no matter how much I put in the pouch didn't get any heavier. "Hagrid," I said, "How come this isn't getting any heavier? I've put in a lot of coins but. . ."

He came over and looked at the pouch, "Oh well this looks like a type o' mokeskin pouch! Must have some charm on it, eh?" Hmm, well that would definitely come in handy I guess. I decided to put the mirrors and pocket watch into the pouch as well.

"Ok, Hagrid. I don't really know this type of money, will this all be enough?" I asked.

"Should be plenty. Now Harry, whaddaya say we go on to yer vault?" After scrambling back into the cramped cart we were speeding off farther into the underground. When we got to Harry's vault, he gasped, "All yours," smiled Hagrid.

"Now, the gold ones are galleons," he explained to us both, "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms fer both of yeh." We turned to Griphook and Hagrid said, "Vault 713 now, and can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only," The goblin said gruffly. The vault was completely empty except for a small round object in the center. "What's that Hagrid?" I asked.

"Sorry, official Hogwarts business. Best if yeh don't talk about this to anyone, either of yeh."

Back in Diagon Alley, Harry and I were left alone. Hagrid leaving for a 'pick-me-up' at the Leaky Cauldron as he put it. We both walked into _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. Madam Malkin, I assume it was her, was a squat, smiling lady dressed in a pale-lavender lilac color, maybe mauve.

"Hogwarts, dears?" She said kindly. We both nodded silently. In the back of the shop there was a boy with a pale and pointed face. Harry and I stood on the stools next to him.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," we said.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. His voice was bored and he drawled it out. I missed what he had been saying while I was lost in thought but caught the words, "I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Gosh, he sounded quite spoiled.

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly. I turned towards the front window and saw that Hagrid was standing there struggling to keep three ice-cream cones up straight. "That's Hagrid," I said to the boy.

"Oh I've heard of him. He's some sort of _savage_- lives in a hut on the school grounds-" He started but Harry interrupted saying, "I think he's brilliant," coldly.

"Do you?" said the boy, with a sneer marring his face. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," Harry said shortly. I gasped, "You too, Harry?" I asked him. He looked surprised.

"Oh sorry," Said the boy, somehow without sounding sorry in the least. Finally, before we could say anything else Madam Malkin finished with our robes. "Thank you," I said to her and left quickly.

We continued on Diagon Alley, getting our books, quills, cauldrons and other supplies for school. I stopped in Eeylops Owl Emporium, already decided on getting a barn owl. After a few moments' thought I named her Elegance. Finally while Harry and Hagrid were in Flourish and Blotts I stepped into Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"Good Afternoon," said a soft voice, "here for a wand, I presume?"

"Yes, please."

"Hmmm, let's see. . ." he muttered. The first wand he pulled out for me blew several wand boxes out of their stacks when I flicked it. "Well, not that one obviously!" he said with a slight laugh. Two more wands later and I still didn't have the perfect wand for me.

"Well, aren't you just a tricky customer," He said. "Let's see, perhaps. . . this one," and he pulled out a box from the back of the story. The box holding the wand was covered in dust.

"This is made from Yew, a very powerful wood. Not many have wands made from this! Quite rare. Phoenix tail feather core, 12 1/3 inches. I wonder if this will work, eh?" He gave the wand to me gingerly.

The wand was a dark brownish-purple and it fit perfectly in my hand. I nervously flicked it and the mess I had made previously immediately picked themselves up and went back to where they were before.

"Wonderful!" Ollivander said, "Seems you already have much talent young lady!"

My smile practically stretched from ear to ear. It just seemed so real now, I actually had a wand. I was going to be a witch!

* * *

**A/N: Wow! I'm on a roll! Although I should really be doing my schoolwork. I hope you guys enjoy it and whoever makes my first review (if you want) I'll make a character in your honor :D And before I forget again (although it should be obvious to all) I do NOT own the HP series/characters/spells, etc. I only own Callandra, her fm, and whatever characters I may make up in the future :) Pleas R&R, tell me how I'm doing. Til next time Lovelies ;)**


	4. From the Train to the Sorting

The month of august flew by like, well, magic. The small family I stayed with did their best to get me prepared for school at Hogwarts. I learned about why Harry was treated like he was famous (which, apparently, he was), why he became famous, different influential wizarding families throughout Europe, different places of significance and stuff like that. The thought of someone as powerful and evil as Lord Voldemort scared me, I was just glad he was dead and not around to hurt anybody else.

Now, I was standing in front of King's Cross Station, my ticket clutched in my hand. Gosh, I was nervous. What if nobody liked me? Well, at least I already know Harry. I looked at my ticket: Platform 9 3/4. Well, I was in-between platforms 9 and 10 but I didn't see a 9 and 3/4. I turned to the mother, Kendra, of the family I stayed with for a month, "I don't understand, where is Platform 9 3/4? There's only Platform's 9 and 10." She gave a small chuckle, "I"m sorry, I forget you don't know everything yet. See that wall over there?" She asked me. I turned to where her finger was pointed and gave a small nod, "What you need to do it go straight_ through_ it, best to do it at a bit of a run if your nervous, dear."

Through it, huh? Well they haven't given me any reason to not trust them. . .yet. So, I suppose I might as well try. "O. . K. . " I said. I took the trolley from her and directed it in front of the wall. Gathering speed I tightly closed my eyes just before I ran head on into the wall. I was surprised to find that nothing stopped me. I opened my eyes and was in a secret platform. I laughed. Amazing! I turned around to find Kendra coming through a wrought-iron archway that had the words_ Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_ as if nothing was there.

"See? Easy as magic," she said. She helped me with my owl Elegance, my suitcases and took the trolley from me. "Have a splendid time!" she told me.

"Thanks! I will," I said back and stepped into the scarlet train.

I walked through its length until I came across an empty compartment. I sat down and let out a big smile. A few minutes passed and I could still see students going back and forth outside my door to their own compartments. Man, I was tired. I couldn't get a wink of sleep last night because I was so excited for today. Maybe I could get a little nap while on the way to school. . .

Just as I was about to lay down the door opened and the pale boy from Madam Malkin's walked in.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize anyone was in here," he said.

"Naw, it's fine," I said, "It's just me in here so far. I don't mind if you sit in here."

He gave a small shrug and plopped onto the bench opposite me.

"So what's your name?" He said after a few quiet moments.

"Callandra Valeska. . . Tarleton. I'm adopted, so I don't know my real last name. What is your name?" I asked pleasantly.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." What a cool name! "Know what House you'll be in?" He asked me.

I remember Kendra and her husband telling me about the four different Houses at Hogwarts. Each one based off of the beliefs of the four founding members. Godrick Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. I heard one of them say that there wasn't a witch or wizard in Slytherin that hasn't gone bad.

When I didn't answer immediately he said, "Of course, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been- Just imagine if you were placed in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"I suppose," I answered. I really didn't know that much about each House to know which one I wanted to be placed in. "I don't know that much about them all to be truthful."

"That's right. You're adopted, so then you were raised by muggles?"

Uh. Muggles, what was muggles again? Oh, right! "Yes, I have a foster mother, she's muggle."

"Must have been absolutely dreadful, where do you live?" He asked.

"I live in America, but I stayed the month of August in England until I could go to Hogwarts."

"America? Really? Strange that you would be going to school so far away."

We both fell silent. The train blew a whistle and slowly started to make its way out of the platform. Minutes passed before anything happened before two large boys opened the compartment door. Draco said, "Crabbe. Goyle. What do you want?"

They then went on to tell him that a certain Harry Potter was in a different compartment. Excitement and curiosity shone in Malfoy's eyes and he got up to leave. When he left my body slumped down, I didn't realize how tense I had been. As my eyes felt even heavier than before, I laid down and was out faster than you could say, 'Hogwarts'.

"Hey! Get up!" I heard someone yell. My eyes opened to see a pair of silver eyes staring at me. "We're almost to Hogwarts, you should probably get into your robes," Malfoy said in a bored voice. The windows were dark and I vaguely wondered how long I had been asleep.

I sighed, "Alright. Thanks for letting me know." By the time I was finished a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

My stomach didn't feel like it was full of butterflies but instead full of stampeding rhinos or something of the sort. The train slowed and eventually stopped. People pushed past others to the door and out onto a small platform. The cold night air made goosebumps run up and down my arms and legs. With the bobbing of a lamp over the heads of the students, the familiar voice of Hagrid called out, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

As I passed round the bend of a steep, narrow path I got my first sight of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There were several loud "Oooooh's!" as the path opened up to the edge of a great black lake with the castle perched atop a high mountain in the middle. The windows sparkled from the light of the starry skies and reflected against the many stone turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" bellowed Hagrid. I quickly caught up with Harry and some red-haired,freckled kid. "Hi, Harry. Mind if I sit with you?" I asked out of breath.

"Oh! Callandra, of course," he said, "This is my friend Ron. Ron this is Callandra." We both said, "Nice to meet you," and stumbled into a boat. When everybody had settled themselves into a boat, Hagrid shouted, "FORWARD!" and the little fleet of boats moved off all at once. Nobody spoke, they were too busy staring up at the great castle. We came to a sheet of ivy and were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to take them underneath the castle, until they reached a small underground harbor. The fourth kid in our boat had been worried about his lost toad, but eventually he found his toad and we all then walked up a flight of steps and crowded a huge oak front door. Hagrid then knocked three times upon the door and it swung open at once.

A tallish, dark-haired witch dressed in emerald green robes stood behind the giant doors.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

We followed Professor McGonagall across a flagged stone floor. A door on the right let out the sound of a droning of many voices. The sound reminded me of a cafeteria at school.

Before we walked into the doorway Professor McGonagall said, "Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." I could tell her eyes lingered on Ron's dirty face and a boy's cloak which was fastened under his left ear. I tried to discreetly check to make sure my bun was still in place and no stray hairs.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," she said. "Please wait quietly." And then she left the chamber. A stream of ghosts, of all things, appeared before us. They seemed to be arguing about something but as soon as Professor McGonagall came walking into the hall she quickly made then leave and said, "Now, form a line and follow me."

My legs felt like jelly when I followed her and the rest of the first years into the Great Hall. What I saw amazed me.

There were thousands of candles that lit up the hall and floating over four separate tables filled with older students. The tables were filled with shining golden goblets, plates, and silverware At the top of the hall was a different table but filled with teachers. The ceiling was the most fantastic thing about the place, in my opinion. I heard a girl with bushy hair whisper to Harry, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History._"

The Hall had been silent but a hat near the teachers' table twitched and began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty. _

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_you're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everyone burst into applause, making me jump. Well at least all we had to do was try on a hat, even though I wish it was in private, instead of fighting a troll or something.

Many students went before me, and when there were only a few of us left Professor McGonagall cried out, "Tarleton, Callandra!"

I timidly stepped up to the stool and sat down cautiously. "Hmm," the hat mused. "Yes, very interesting. You have much power, courage and plenty of nerve, and quite the mind. There's plenty of talent and a great sense of dignity- yes, but where to put you? I say. . . SLYTHERIN!"

_Oh. . .well, great. . . I don't belong with them_, I thought against the pounding applause. They seem like such a rotten group, at least how Harry talks about them. I'm not arrogant like Draco, or vain like that Pansy girl I heard on the way to the castle._ Maybe I don't know myself as well as I thought I did_, I thought as I walked to the Slytherin table. I sat a couple of plates away from everyone else. The other students quickly finished their sorting, one other student placed in Slytherin, when Professor Dumbledore opened his arms wide, beaming at his students like nothing could please him more.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered and I even let out a slight chuckle. What a crazy old man.

Just then the dishes in front of me filled with delicious food of all sorts. I've never seen so many things I liked to eat at one table before: roast chicken and beef, slices of bacon and perfectly seasoned steaks, buttery potatoes, peas, different pastas, almond green beans, and so much more. Seeing as I've never been able to eat as much as I want, I made sure to pile my plate with almost everything. Every bite was pure deliciousness. Good to find my disappointment about my house placement didn't affect my appetite.

As soon as everyone had eaten as much as they wanted from the dinner, the desserts appeared. Whole blocks of ice-cream of every flavor, different pies, eclairs, doughnuts, Jell-O, different kinds of pudding, brownies and some I didn't even recognize. I looked over to the Gryffindor table, at Harry. He looked very happy. Well, it doesn't matter that I'm in Slytherin, we can still be friends, right?

At last, the desserts also disappeared and Professor Dumbledore stood on to his feet again.

With an "Ahem," he spoke, "Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well," he said with a twinkling in his eyes to a pair of twins at the Gryffindor table, "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." I gulped. "An now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Oh, great. I hated to sing in front of people. I had no idea if I was a good singer or not.

A golden ribbon flew out of his wand with a few good flicks and arranged itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!" Dumbledore said.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please, _

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot, _

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

A Slytherin prefect stood up and the other students within the house stood up and followed him. We all walked down a gloomy stone corridor coming down from what someone called the 'Viaduct Entrance' to a staircase leading down to a blank stone wall.

"Pure-Blood," The Prefect said. The wall suddenly dissipated and a staircase appeared. We followed the passage which led to the common room.

The common room, not surprisingly, resembled a dungeon-like room. There were lamps that gave off a sickly and greenish light and the windows also gave the room a green tinge. I could vaguely see a weird sort of face pressed against one of the windows.

"Are we under the lake?" I asked somebody beside me.

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh? Not like any of the other houses!"

I walked farther in and saw a lot of low backed black and dark green button-tufted leather sofas, skulls decorating the mantel-place, and dark wooden cupboards. I admit, the atmosphere was quite grand, but very cold. There were several tapestries hanging the stone walls with, I can only assume, famous Slytherins.

There were two spiral staircases, the prefect saying the one on the left leads to the girls' dormitory and the other to the boys' dormitory.

Not bothering to socialize with my new 'family' I quickly climbed the stairs to my dormitory. The walls were decorated with Slytherin crests, the four-poster beds ancient with green silk hangings. I could faintly hear the lapping of the lake against the window.

I walked over to the bed nearest the window, my luggage already piled beside the bed. I begin to unpack by the light of the silver lanterns hanging from the ceiling.

* * *

**A/N: Helloooo! Thank you SO MUCH to: **

**_katie93319_**

**for my very FIRST review, I love you! :) and a big thanks to my #2 review from**

_**thehomiewhowrites!**_

**also, much love to **

_**midnightcures**_

**for my 3rd review!**

**I feel so accomplished now :D lol I hope that this chapter was good for you (snicker snicker) I had a REALLY hard time deciding whether to put Callandra in Slytherin or Gryffindor, but I put her in Slytherin for a future plot reason. If you can guess why. . I guess I'll give you a . . .virtual hug. . .or something, idk. Remember, reviews make me very happy :) Anyways, Til next time Lovelies ;)**


	5. A Halloween Surprise

**A/N: I just wanted to thank you for taking the time out of your lives to read this :) Now, on with the story!**

* * *

My first class on the following morning is potions. I'm just glad that we have the class with Gryffindor, that way I can always sit by Harry if I'm nervous.

"Hello, mine if I sit here?" A girl asks me. I turn to see she has blonde hair, though not quite as light as Draco's and cheerful blue eyes. I recognize her from the sorting, she was placed into Slytherin like I was.

"Sure, I don't mind. Your name is. . . Katie, right?" I question.

"Oh! You remember me!" she cries. I smile, she didn't seem like a bad person.

"I'm usually pretty good with names," I tell her, "Do you know very much about potions?"

She nods her head. "Yeah, all my family is good at this. They've even taught me some year 2 potions, can you believe it?" She shakes her head and with a laugh says, "I'm glad that Professor Snape is teaching this class, he's so smart! Even if he can be a bit strict sometimes." Just as she says that Professor Snape walks in. His black hair oily, skin sallow, and his face carries a large hooked nose. His teeth are yellow and uneven. His black, glittering eyes were penetrating and cold, made me think of dark tunnels.

While walking to the front of the room he said coldly, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence followed his little speech.

Yikes. I would need to have Katie give me some pointers later, I'd probably be horrendous at this class. Snape went on to embarrass Harry. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all shaking with laughter. I could tell Harry was becoming irritated, he finally talked back which caused a point to be taken from Gryffindor.

I felt so bad for him but I was also glad Snape didn't try asking me anything about potions. I had only briefly looked through my book of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ and few times. Definitely not enough to memorize each special plant and their properties. Once he finished with Harry he got on to tell us how to make a Boil-Cure potion.

Snape swept around the room in his long black cloak, watching everyone weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs. He seemed to especially criticize the Gryffindor students. Soon a cloud of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon room. The boy, Neville, had somehow melted the cauldron his potion was in. The potion seeped across the floor, burning holes in people's shoes. I quickly stepped onto my stool before my shoes were sacrificed. Neville had become drenched in the potion, making angry red boils cover his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled. With one wave of his wand the mess disappeared. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as the boils started to spring up onto his nose. He rounded on the Gryffindor beside him, "Take him up to the hospital wing."

He suddenly turned to Harry and Ron, who had been sitting beside Neville. "You- Potter- why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." How unfair! Harry probably knew even less than I did. I wonder what Harry did to make Snape hate him so much.

At least someone messed up before I did, gosh how mean, but I was really relieved. I was definitely making sure I took my cauldron off the fire before putting in the quills. After adding the quills and stirring for a little while my blue-ish potion soon had a pink smoke wafting up from it.

"Well done Ms. Tarleton, 5 points to Slytherin for an excellently brewed potion." Snape said quietly while walking past.

Katie nudged me,"Well done! You must be a natural!" A big smile lit up my face. Huh, maybe I wouldn't need any extra help in this class. At least, as long as people kept making mistakes before I managed to make them.

Katie and I soon became great friends, we even fell asleep together in Professor Binn's History of Magic class. Let me tell you now, there is _nothing_ more boring than listening to the ghost professor's boring, droning voice for an hour. Later on, flying class ending with much excitement, with Neville being taken to the nurses' wing, Draco taking his Remembrall (much to my chagrin), and Harry being reprimanded and escorted out by Professor McGonagall.

On our way to the Dining Hall for dinner later on I heard Draco say, "I wonder how much trouble Potter got in," with a laugh from his cluster of followers I broke in saying, "That wasn't very nice Malfoy. Why do you have to be so mean all the time? And it's not like Neville or Harry did anything to you."

"What?" he said. "Don't tell me you've got a little crush on him or something!"

"No, but he's my friend." I said, Draco seemed to look. . .relieved maybe? "I just don't like you treating my friends like that, is all. Maybe if you acted nicer you'd have some real friends of your own instead of some well-trained puppies."

His face glowed with anger, "You're in Slytherin now Tarleton, where exactly are your loyalties?" He said with a sneer. Before I could answer Katie grabbed my arm and we moved down the table away from them. Dumbledore spoke his announcements shortly after.

I started on my dinner in silence.

"Is everything alright Callandra?" Katie asked me.

I gave a little sigh,"Yeah, I guess so. It's just I wish Malfoy wasn't so mean to people."

"Well, don't worry. We can always prank him if he gets too out of line!" We both laughed.

"Maybe some stink pellets would do the trick!" Another round of giggles.

"You see those twins over there?" I said to Katie in a stage-whisper. She moved her eyes to where I was pointing, "Yeah, what about 'em?"

"Those are my friends friends brothers. They're the best tricksters in the whole school. I'm sure if I told them I was Harry's friend they might just sell us some useful. . .things," I said with a snicker.

Katie's eyes twinkled with mischief. I could tell we were gonna have loads of fun together.

Later in the common room I was propped up on the arm of a couch while reading _A History of Magic_ when those two big goons that always follow Malfoy stood in front of me.

"Do you want something?" I asked. Not it a pleasant way either.

The one named Crabbe knocked the book out of my hand. "We didn't like what you said earlier, we want an apology." I looked around to find to my disdain that it was only us in the common room. I guess everyone else went up to bed, I vaguely wondered what time it was.

"Why should I apologize to you?" I sneered. Oh God, I can't believe I actually_ sneered_. What was I coming to?

Goyle cracked his knuckles. I gulped and discreetly grabbed my wand from my waistband. Just as they were coming toward me I pointed my wand at them, a white light came out of the end.

"AHHH!" they screamed. Their skin turned bright red as if I'd branded them, the areas swelling up and becoming puffy, as if they had some allergic reaction. Their screams brought down one of the Slytherin prefects.

"What happened here?!" He yelled. I didn't know how to answer, I didn't say a spell that I knew of and I had no knowledge on how to cast spells yet. He repeated himself and I said quickly, "I don't know, I thought they were gonna hurt me and I don't know what happened!" My stupid eyes filled up with tears.

The prefect then took both of them out, presumably to Madam Pomfrey, the nurse. Just after all three exited the common room both Katie and Malfoy came running down the stairs.

Katie asked, "What happened? I heard yelling and then. . . " I didn't want to tell her what happened with Draco standing right there. When my answer didn't come Draco said, "Well? What happened, are you okay?" Which caught me off guard. Why would he be worried about me?

Instead of answering, I grabbed Katie's arm and dragged us to the girls' dormitory. What I didn't see though, was the look of worry of Draco's face as I walked up the stairs.

News of Crabbe and Goyle's incident spread through the school like wildfire. I was just relieved they didn't know it was me. Apparently, the two boys didn't want to tell anyone who did it to them, probably didn't want to be made fun of that they got beat up by a girl.

At breakfast I decided to sit at the Gryffindor table, ignoring the looks of shock, confusion and outrage at my action.

"Hello Harry, I hope you don't mind if I sit here. It's just that I've hardly even gotten a chance to talk with you!"

"Oh it's no problem. I'm glad you're here. I was just telling Ron what McGonagall wanted."

"I hope you didn't get into to much trouble, I'm sorry about Malfoy."

"But that's just it," he said, "Can you promise to keep a secret?"

I laughed, "Of course! I'm your friend, you can trust me!"

"Professor McGonagall wants me to play as seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team!"

"Oh my gosh!" I whisper-screamed, "that's so amazing! You must like be the youngest player-"

"- in a century," he finished.

We all finished our breakfast with the excited talk of Quidditch, but as we are finishing Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle come up to Harry. They start to tease Harry about getting in trouble earlier. The tension continued to grow and Malfoy challenged Harry to a wizard's duel.

"I accept," Harry said boldly.

"Wait no!" I cried, "You'll only get into trouble and what if you get hurt?!"

Malfoy smirks and says, "Alright then, midnight tonight at the Trophy room. That room is always unlocked." He walks off.

"Harry," I start, "You can't seriously think about going. What if you get hurt?"

"What am I supposed to do Calla? I'm not just going to sit around and let this opportunity to beat Malfoy face-to-face pass up!"

I sighed. Obviously I wasn't going to be able to change his mind.

"Fine, " I swept a lock of my dark hair behind my ear, my bright green eyes catching his more hazel-green orbs, "but I'm coming with you. Whether you want me to or not."

He grinned, "Deal."

At last it was time for the duel, Harry, Ron and I all crept up to the trophy room. Except Malfoy wasn't there and never showed up. Instead we heard heavy footsteps and a light mewling.

"Oh no!" I whispered. "It's Filch! Malfoy tricked you." Well, we couldn't get caught obviously. So, as the footsteps and faint light of a lantern came closer we all ran. Somehow we end up in the forbidden corridor on the 3rd floor.

There's only one door and it's locked. We could see Filch coming closer. Okay, I knew I had read about a spell on how to unlock doors, but just what was it?

Closer and closer he was coming when. . . "Aha! Alohomora!" The lock quickly unlatched and all three of us stumbled inside. Faster than you can blink, we slammed the door behind us. A collective sigh ran through our small group.

"Gosh," I said after a minute, "What's that smell?!" We all turned around to find a three-headed dog looking down at us hungrily, pools of drool dropped from their mouths. Apparently, our unexpected arrival shocked it so much that it didn't immediately try to eat us. But it was quickly overcoming that shock.

Ron let out a little whimper. Just as they were about to attack, I quickly opened the door, grabbed Harry's and Ron's robes and pulled them out. I pushed against the door, the dogs' heads pushing against it as well, making it hard to close. At last the door finally gave a little _click!_ "Colloportus," I gasped, sinking to the floor. The door made an audible locking sound.

"Blimey," Ron said, "Where'd ya learn spells like that so fast?"

We all looked at each other and burst into laughter, the adrenaline adding to our hysteria. As I wiped tears from my eyes I said to them, "You should probably get back to your common room, guys."

"Yeah, I suppose." Harry said. The two boys got up, said good-night and made their way to their dormitory. Careful to avoid any ghosts, Filch or his dreadful cat, I made my way to the dungeons.

"Pure-blood." The wall disappeared and I crept into my houses' common room. Malfoy was still up, laughing with his two big goons. Once he saw me come in he stopped.

"Where have you been at?" He asked.

"With Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," I answered coolly. His face, if possible, paled even more.

"Thankfully, I was able to hide us from Filch before we got caught. I wonder why he'd be checking the trophy room so late at night, hmm?" He gulped.

"Well, doesn't matter now, does it," I said. With a sigh I said, "I'm going to bed," and made my way up to the dorm. Katie had been up waiting for me.

"So. . . what happened?" I let out a smile and told her all about my exciting and eventful night.

"What I'm wondering, though," I thought aloud, "Is why there's a three-headed dog in that room. And I could have sworn that it was on top of what looked like a trapdoor."

Katie giggled, "Maybe it's protecting a big pile of gold!" I laughed, although I doubt that was what it was protecting.

"Oh shoot," Katie said smacking her forehead, "I forgot to do my charms homework!"

At breakfast, I sat down with Harry and Ron again.

"So," I said matter-of-factly, "Why would there be a three-headed dog in the forbidden corridor on the third floor? Any ideas?" Although before either one of them could answer, mail arrived.

I had been writing to my foster mother, as promised but I still hadn't gotten anything from her. Which I assume is because she didn't use the owls. I doubt that a regular mailman would be able to find Hogwarts to deliver any letters. Next time I wrote to her I would be sure to tell her to wait for an owl to come.

While talking with Ron a large, long, skinny parcel carried by six screech owls landed in front of Harry. My toast fell to the floor.

"What do you think it is?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders but Ron said, "Well hurry up and open it then!"

"No wait," I said, "This note is from Professor McGonagall, she says not to open it at the table, it has your new Nimbus Two Thousand. She doesn't want everyone knowing you'll have one or they'll all want one. She says to meet Oliver Wood on the Quidditch field at seven for your first training session!"

Ron groaned enviously, "A Nimbus Two Thousand! I've never even_ touched_ one."

We all left the hall quickly but were stopped halfway across the entrance hall by Crabbe and Goyle. Before I could blink, Malfoy seized the package from Harry. Feeling through the wrapping he said, "That's a broomstick," the mixture of jealousy and spite clear across his face. "You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them."

I quickly jumped in, "Well Harry's got special privilege from Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall! And besides if it weren't for you Draco, Harry would never have got it!" The rage and confusion was apparent on his face as we moved past him to the upstairs.

Harry laughed, "It is true, if he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team." As we got to the portrait of the Fat Lady we parted ways.

"Well. . ." I started. "I guess tell me how the practice goes, Harry." I left them and hurried onto my next class, hoping I wouldn't be too late.

* * *

With the busy classes and huge homework loads I had hardly noticed that two months had already passed and it was already almost Halloween. Our lessons were even becoming more interesting, now that we had covered and (mostly) mastered the basics.

Something I was particularly excited for was making items levitate in Professor Flitwick's class. He put the class into pairs to practice. My partner ended up being Draco, even though I was desperately hoping for Katie.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Flitwick as he was perched onto his pile of books. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Even though I had found the previous lesson easy, this one was a lot more difficult. I swished and flicked, but the feather only moved as if I'd blown on it. Maybe I was saying the words wrong, how did Professor Flitwick pronounce it? Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa. That's right, I had to make the 'gar' sound longer than what I had been doing.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" I said with a nice, sharp flick of my wrist. To my amazement, and relief, my feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above my head.

Professor Flitwick started clapping, "Oh, well done! Everyone see here, Miss Tarleton and Mr. Malfoy have both done it!" I turned to see that Draco had in fact managed to make his feather float.

"Oh, great job Draco," I said.

A small pink line appeared on his cheeks, "Thanks."

Just like him, a small blush spread across my cheeks. I slapped myself mentally, Malfoy was definitely_ not_ the person to start. . .liking.

On our way to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast I saw a thousand live bats fluttering over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles placed in the pumpkins flicker and stutter. The feast appeared on the golden plates, just as it had at the start-of-term banquet. I sat in the middle of the Slytherin table. I felt much more at home than I had when I was first sorted. I found that the Slytherin weren't all that bad as I was told. Yes, they were kinda mean sometimes but they always had their friends' backs and most of them were incredibly smart (with the obvious exception of Crabbe and Goyle, of course).

Just as I was biting into a delicious slice of honeyed ham Professor Quirrell came bursting into the hall, his dark purple turban off to the side and terror etched into his face. He reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know." And he fell to the floor, unconscious. Within seconds the hall was in an uproar.

Dumbledore let out several purple firecrackers from his wand to bring silence. "Prefects, lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" I passed several different groups of people hurrying in different directions. From behind the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindor masses, I could see Ron grab Harry's arm. They suddenly moved away from their group and followed the Hufflepuffs down a different corridor. What in the world are they doing? Looking around to make sure nobody was paying attention to me, I slipped away and followed them down a deserted side corridor, where I had seen them go last.

As I stepped into the corridor, it was empty. _Well great_, I thought. I kept walking though and came to stop at a large stone griffin. A second later, I noticed a bit of black cloth behind it, I looked to see that Ron and Harry were hiding behind it.

"Oh, Callandra!" Harry sighed, "I thought you were Percy!"

"What are you guys doi-" I stopped when I heard a pair of heavy, quick footsteps behind me. I jumped behind the griffin with the two boys just in time before _Snape_ of all people, crossed the corridor and disappeared from our view.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?" I could only shrug. We, quietly as possible, crept along after Snape's fading footsteps.

"Why, he's heading for the third floor," I said as Ron put up his hand.

"Can you smell something?"

Harry and I sniffed. A foul stench reached my nose, it smelled like a mix of old socks, dirty toilets and bad breath. That's when we heard it - a low grunting and the shuffling footfalls of larger-than-human feet. We shrank into the shadows when it walked into a patch of moonlight. It was twelve feet tall, with gray lumpy skin. It's head was bald. It had short legs, but thick like tree trunks with flat, horned feet. While it looked horrible, its smell was worse. In its' hand was a huge wooden club, dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

After a few moments it slouched into a room. "Look," I said pointing, "there's a key in the lock. We could lock it in."

Edging to the open door, Harry made a great leap, managing to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it.

"Yes!" I whispered.

We all turned around and started to run out of the corridor when we heard a loud horrified scream.

"Oh, no," Ron said.

"It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped, together they both said, "_Hermione_!" And ran back towards the bathroom.

It took only a second before I followed after them.

After fumbling to turn the key the boys pulled open the door and ran inside. The bushy haired girl I had seen before was shrinking against the wall, looking close to fainting. The troll was walking closer to her, destroying the sinks on the wall as it went.

"Confuse it!" I shouted, grabbing a metal pipe and banging it on the wall. A few feet from Hermione, the troll stopped. It lumbered around until it was facing us, its small eyes blinking stupidly. Distracted I didn't realize I was still banging the pipe until its mean eyes found me and started to come to me instead.

Before it got too close Ron shouted, "Oy, pea-brain!" And threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even bother to look at him though, completely unaware of the pipe hitting its shoulder. I could hear Harry telling Hermione to run, but she was frozen in shock. All the shouting and banging was driving the troll mad. It roared and then started toward Ron.

Harry then took a flying leap and fastened his arms around the troll's fat neck from behind. Because Harry's wand was still in his hand when he jumped, it had gone straight into the troll's nose. Howling with pain, the troll swung its great club, Harry hanging on for dear life.

If it kept going on like this Harry was going to get ripped off or hit him a terrible blow from his club. Shouting the first spell that came to mind, "Windardium Leviosa!" The club flew straight out of the troll's grasp and rose high, turning over itself as it rose. With all the excitement, I couldn't keep my concentration, the club falling back down to earth. . . and right on top of the troll's head. It swayed and soon fell flat on his face. The weight made the whole room tremble.

"Is it -dead?" I head Hermione speak.

"I don't think so," Harry replied.

As he bent to retrieve his wand a sudden slam and loud footsteps made all four of them look up. Professor McGonagall soon came bursting into the room, wand drawn. Snape and Quirrell quickly followed.

Professor McGonagall looked the angriest I had ever seen. "What on earth were you thinking of?" Cold fury evident in her voice. "You were lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

Hermion, with a small voice said, "Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me. I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own - you know, because I've read all about them. If these three hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and while Ron distracted the troll, she knocked it out with its own club." She said, pointing at me.

"Well -in that case. . . Miss Granger, five points will be taken. I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finished the feast in their houses." With her head hung low, Hermione left.

Professor McGonagall then turned to us three.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win 5 points for your Houses. You may go." We hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak until it came time for us to separate for our different Houses.

"That's quite an adventure, wasn't it?" I asked. Even though it had been quite scary, it was also quite exciting, "I had just better stay friends with you, shouldn't I? I can tell you boys are going to get in much more trouble before we graduate and I want in on the action." With that said, I bid them farewell and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all my follows/favorites/reviews! They make me so happy :) Please continue reviewing! And I realize I don't have much Draco/Calla moments but seriously, 11 year olds think that the other gender is way gross so...ahem anyway don't worry there will definitely be more Draco/Calla later on, just be patient :) 'Til next time Lovelies ;)**


	6. Ready for the Holidays

November came in, and with it, cold weather. Every morning the grass outside was covered in frost. But, the cold weather did nothing to dampen my spirits because Quidditch season had begun. Over the past couple months people had gotten used to my routine of sitting at the Gryffindor table, which I did every morning.

"Come on Harry," I said, "You need to eat some breakfast."

"I don't want anything."

"Just a bit of toast, or maybe some bacon," I wheedled.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, you need you strength if you want to help win the match today, Harry. You've read _Quidditch Through the Ages_, seekers get fouled the most. You'll need to be worrying about the players instead of your poor, growling stomach." I pouted.

Grumpily, he took a large bite of the piece of bacon I'd been holding out.

"There," He said between bites, "Happy?"

"Extremely."

By eleven o'clock it seemed as if the whole school was out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. I joined the stand filled with Slytherins and sat by Katie. She gave me a smile and passed a pair of binoculars to me.

As both teams came out of the locker rooms I gave a loud cheer, along with everyone else around me. The two teams gathered around the referee, Madam Hooch, our flying instructor. After they all clambered on to their brooms, she gave her silver whistle a loud blast.

Lee Jordan, a Gryffindor student, began with his commentary as the Quidditch game commenced.

I could see Harry way up, every now and then making little loop-the-loops. He had to dodge a Bludger once, but since the Snitch wasn't anywhere to be seen he didn't have much to do yet.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan said, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"

I gave a small laugh when Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, he was too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that passed his left ear. Harry dived downward. He had seen the Snitch! Slytherin seeker, Terence Higgs, did as well. They were neck and neck as they dove for the Snitch. Harry was faster than Higgs though and was just about to grab it when . . . Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint blocked Harry on purpose, making his broom spin off course.

"No fair!" I cried. A look of worry passed on my face. Harry looked like he was having trouble holding on.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch spoke to Flint, ordered a free shot for the Gryffindors, but the Golden Snitch had been lost in all the confusion.

The game continued, Slytherin making a point when Katie pointed and said, "Calla! Look, it's Harry. Something's happening to his broom!" I looked to see where she was pointing and saw Harry's broom making wild bucks and jerks. He was now dangling from one hand. Anxiously, I stood up and walked to the stand's edge.

A sudden yelp! brought me to look next to me. Professor Snape's robes were on fire! I looked at Snape's predicament for a few seconds before bringing my attention back to Harry. Thankfully, Harry's broomstick had stopped acting crazy and he was able to climb back on.

As soon as he got back on his broom, he was speeding toward the ground. Suddenly, he clapped his hand over his mouth, almost as is he was about to be sick. He fell to the ground on all fours, gave what looked like a cough, and something gold fell in his hand. Bringing the binoculars Katie gave me I looked into his hand. It was the Snitch!

"I've got the Snitch!" Harry shouted. He waved it above his head. I smiled and went to sit back down by Katie.

Later on in the common room Flint was still whining, "He didn't_ catch_ it, he nearly _swallowed_ it." The Slytherins were in a bad mood, Gryffindor had won by 170 points to 60. Right after the game I went to say my congratulations to Harry but he had already left, another Gryffindor told me that him, Ron, and Hermione had left for Hagrid's hut. I thought about going after them but I really was cold and just went inside.

The rest of November passed by fast. The classes steadily becoming more difficult and stressful. Before I knew it Christmas was coming.

Every week, as promised, I had written to my foster mother. Her latest letter read:

**Callandra,**

**I'm excited for your winter break to be coming up, I can't wait to see you again. I just got a phone call from Grandma saying that she wanted to visit for Christmas. I'm very happy (I hope you will be too), ever since we moved to Ohio we haven't had much time or opportunity to visit each other. Also, in honor of the holiday I've taken two weeks off work and sent invitations to Aunt Molly and Uncle Peter as well. I know how much you like to see them. I haven't told them about your new school yet, I'll let you decide what you tell them and how much. **

**P.S. I've been thinking of adopting an animal. With you gone at school for most of the year I find I'm a lot lonelier. Maybe when you get home for the holiday we can go to a shelter and pick an animal out? Hopefully something that doesn't mind****_ owl._**

**With Love,**

**Mom**

I couldn't believe it! It had been forever since I had seen Molly and Peter, and even longer since I'd seen Gran. I quickly put my letter away with all the others I'd received and slipped on a thick robe for potions class.

As the temperature kept dropping the drafty corridors in the castle had become icy. I could only be grateful that a charm in the Slytherin common room and dormitories kept the chill away. But, we didn't have that same luxury in potions class. The dungeon classroom was so cold that our breath rose in a misty cloud and many of us were practically glued to our cauldrons to try and keep warm.

As I left the classroom I found a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. I caught up with Harry and Ron who were talking to Hagrid behind it.

"Hagrid, do you want any help?" I said just as Ron asked, "Hagrid, want any help?"

"Nah, i'm all right, thanks, Ron, Calla." Came his reply.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Malfoy's cold drawl came from behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose - that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

"Malfoy!" I said shocked, just as Ron dived at him.

"WEASLEY!" Snape said.

Ron quickly let go of Malfoy's robe. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, be grateful it isn't more. Fighting is against Hogwarts rules. Move along, all of you."

"I hate them both," Harry said behind clenched teeth, "Malfoy and Snape."

"Oh cheer up Harry," I said, "Christmas is almost here and you won't have to worry about them for the whole break."

"Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat." Hagrid said.

So the three of us followed Hagrid to see both Professor Flitwick and McGonagall were busy with Christmas decorations. The hall looked absolutely spectacular. Holly and mistletoe were strung all around the walls, and eleven, twelve foot Christmas trees stood in a row throughout the hall. Each one sparkled with tiny icicles, some with candles, frosted ornaments, peppermint candy-canes, and shining tinsel.

Hermione came strolling into the room, "Oh, hi guys! I was just about to come and ask you if you wanted to look in the library some more."

"The library?" I asked, "Just before winter break?"

"That's right," Harry exclaimed, "I forgot to tell you about what we found out when we went to Hagrid's hut the other day."

Ron said, "Apparently that three-headed dog, Fluffy-"

"Wait, _Fluffy_?" I asked.

Ron laughed, "Tell me about it. But, whatever he's guarding is between Professor Dumbledore and some bloke called Nicolas Flamel."

"Nicolas Flamel? That name sounds kind of familiar," I said.

I know," Harry cut in, "I could have sworn I'd read his name somewhere before, but no matter how many books we've read we still can't find any information on him.

"Well, I'll see if I can remember anything while on holiday."

At this statement I could see Harry's face fall. I felt bad for him, what must it be like to have a family like the Dursleys? At least my foster mother actually sort of loved me.

"Don't worry, guys," I started, "Holidays will be over before you know it, unfortunately. And, sorry if my gifts for you are late. I haven't had an opportunity to get anything yet. I plan on doing my shopping over break."

Harry smiled, "You don't have to get anything."

"I want to."

* * *

I walked onto the train platform and turned to face Hagrid, "Keep an eye on Harry and Ron for me," I said. "Don't let them get into too much trouble. At least, until I get back." He laughed and gave his word.

I stepped on to the train.

Unlike the beginning of the year, the train wasn't filled to the brim. There were several compartments that were passenger-less. Choosing one at the very back I plopped onto one of the benches.

The small squeak of the door brought my eyes away from the cold landscape to a more or less equally cold face.

"Hello, Draco." I said.

"Hi." He said quietly, "Mind if I sit in here?"

I almost said no. God knows I should have, it's not like he was nice to my friends but for some reason I said, "Sure, go ahead." After a pause I asked, "How come you aren't sitting with Crabbe and Goyle or dumb Pansy Parkinson?"

"Spend enough time with them and they make you want to strangle something. Besides Pansy wouldn't stop talking, sometimes she's annoying as all get out."

I laughed, "True enough." I couldn't count all the times when I wanted to smack her silly. In fact, I was surprised that Draco could stand her at all with his temper.

"So . . . any plans for the holiday?" He asked me.

"Well, some family is coming over. We'll probably have a big dinner together and open presents and stockings together and just have a good time. What about you?"

"We'll probably have some stupid winter ball like we do every year. With a bunch of important or famous people, loads of dry political talk and what-not. Although my mother and I always head down to a cabin in the mountains for a few days. That's always my favorite part of the holidays."

"Sounds nice." I replied, "My favorite part is waking up super early in the morning on Christmas Day. I'll always run to the window to see if it snowed or not. I love snow, and I'll always build snowmen or make snow angels. And then, I'll come inside and make some hot cocoa with those tiny marshmallows and go sit by my foster mother while she reads a book by the fire."

The train ride passed by swiftly. Draco and I talked the whole time, telling each other about our favorite parts of Christmas and which holiday we like best and what-not.

As I exited I saw Kendra, the mother of the family I spent August with. I waved excitedly. Kendra took me to the airport and made sure I got back to Ohio safely. She stayed at my house until the next day when she had to fly back to her family.

"Bye!" I called, "Thank you!"

* * *

The week before Christmas seemed to take forever, which was good. We went to the store and bought all kinds of Christmas decorations. Different kinds of lights, tinsel, delightfully scented candles, painted wooden pine-cones, and last but not least, a tree. After our store shopping we drove out to the animal shelter. The sound of all those lonely animals was saddening but eventually we picked out a small Himalayan kitten.

"What do you want to name him?" The worker asked me.

After thinking for several minutes I finally said, "Himmel." It was obvious he thought this was a kind of strange name, but he said nothing.

Using family ornaments we had a fun time decorating the tree while listening to old Christmas records. We would suck on candy-canes and throw popcorn at each other laughing our butts off. Once we quieted down, I grabbed Himmel and silently pet him. He was quite a pretty cat. With bright blue eyes and smoky brown points on his ears, back, and tail.

"Hey Himmy, you want some milk, kitty?" I whispered. He gave a sort of mewl, which I took as a yes. After giving it to him, I turned to my foster mother. "Tomorrow can we go to the mall? I want to pick out some presents for my friends."

She thought for a moment, "You know, I think that's perfectly okay." With a little laugh, she asked me, "What kind of stuff do you want to get them?"

"I'm not sure yet, something special though."

Already we had visited at least five stores with nothing to show for it. I just wasn't sure what my friends would all like best. I had made a stop at Gringotts with Kendra right before I left so I had enough muggle money to pay for quite a lot so that wasn't a problem. Eventually I decided on a silver yo-yo that lights up when you spin it for Ron, a whole sack of Mars Bars (who I'd overheard Harry saying it was his favorite muggle candy) and a leather necklace that held a green snake on it. I bought Hermione a sterling silver charm bracelet.

For Katie I bought posters of different hockey teams, apparently she found the muggle sport very entertaining. I also found the perfect friendship necklace, which I planned to give her half in person.

After a few moments, and only after I passed a window of a bookstore I decided to get Draco a green snake-skin and leather journal, one with a clasp holding the two covers and pages together. After I finished getting my gifts, my foster mother and I both picked out different presents for our family.

"My knees kinda hurt," I said in the car.

"Well we did shop for a long time Callandra," She said with a laugh.

Finally it was Christmas day. First thing I did when I woke up was run to the window in my bedroom.

1. . .2. . .I pulled open the curtain to see a frosted, but bare ground. My hopes faded but crept back when I saw that it was beginning to lightly snow. Maybe I would have a white Christmas after all.

I tip-toed down the stairs, peeking into my mother's room I saw that she was still asleep. Walking into the office I searched for red and green paper, crayons, scissors, glue and glitter. After setting my supplies on the dining room table I set to work.

Taking the red paper I drew a large tree and then cut it out. Next, I drew a slightly smaller tree on the green paper and cut that out too. After gluing the green tree on top of the red one, I decorated my tiny little paper tree with my crayons. Once satisfied, I used the glue to spell the words, "Merry X-mas, Mom!" The silver, gold, and blue glitter completed my little project.

I carefully picked up my tree and laid it on the mantle. As soon as I finished putting my supplies away I heard my foster mother get up.

With a big yawn she asked, "Wakey Wakey, want some Bakey?" I giggled and said yes.

With another yawn and a wink she shuffled her way to the kitchen. "Wanna crack some eggs for me?"

"Yes." I quickly say. That was always my favorite part when helping her cook.

"Alrighty. Pancakes or french toast?"

"Mmm. . .pancakes! Ooh, can we have chocolate chip pancakes?" I asked hopefully.

One look at my face and she rolls my eyes, "Oh fine. Grab the package out of the fridge then, you little beggar."

Breakfast was over too quickly in my eyes. Because, now I had to help make sure the house was clean for when our guests came over. I cleaned in the kitchen, putting the dirty dishes in the sink, putting flour and leftover batter away, and wiping the counters down. Once that was taken care of I picked up the tape and wrapping paper from the living room. I had been wrapping my friends gifts late last night. After taking care of that, I went up to my room to get dressed.

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey, I bought this for you yesterday." She was holding up an emerald green dress. It was a short-sleeve satin dress with a brick red long bow and sash around the waist.

"Oh, it's wonderful!" I cried, definitely much better than whatever else I had to wear.

I quickly put it on. "It matches your eyes perfectly. You look beautiful." She said.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Aunt Molly! Uncle Peter!" I cried, I gave them a great leap and they both got long hugs.

"It's so great to see you again Cally, you're so much older!" Molly said.

Peter brought in a few dishes of food and the adults began talking about boring stuff. While I was sitting there waiting for Gran, Peter handed me a mint, a tradition ever since I could say 'candy'.

Another ring on the doorbell, another round of hugs.

"Gran!"

"Hello sweetie, it's so nice to see you again. How old are you now, eight right?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

I laughed, "I'm eleven!"

"Oh, that's right. Peter, dear, could you grab the presents out of the car, please?"

"Of course." He said, "Be right back, Molly."

We all sat around the fire after Peter finished bringing the presents from Gran's car. I was allowed to open my stocking so I was kept plenty busy with candy and small toys while the grown-ups talked. Hours ticked by and soon dinner was in full swing. There was juicy turkey, caramelized ham, green beans, sweet potatoes with extra marshmallows, buttery corn, soft dinner rolls, and all kinds of pies.

After our yummy dinner it was time to open presents. I got new clothes, books, a new cage for Elegance, a new video-game system with a couple of different games, a whoopee cushion surprisingly (from Peter, of course), and different odds-and-ends.

I let out a big yawn.

"Callandra, why don't you go up to bed. It's getting kind of late."

Another yawn, "Yeah, okay. Merry Christmas everyone, thank you for the presents. Goodnight Gran, Molly, Peter, Momma." I walked sleepily into my room. Trying to decide if it was worth changing into pajamas or not.

In the morning I was awoken by the screeching of Elegance.

I moaned, "Gah. What do you want?" I got up to find an another owl next to her with a parcel attached.

"Oh, what have you got?" Reaching over I untied the parcel.

It was a jar of some powder, attached was a note from Professor Dumbledore.

**Miss Callandra,**

**Here you should find a jar of Floo Powder, you will find this will make your journey to Hogwarts much easier. To use just take a handful of the powder whilst standing in your fireplace, state where you want to go and you shall arrive. Do not worry, the flames will not hurt you. I find they are mainly for show. To arrive to Hogwarts say 'Three Broomsticks Inn'. Here you will find yourself in a pub in the little village of Hogsmeade. Please arrive the day after New Years'. A teacher will escort you to the castle. **

**Best Wishes and Happy Holidays,**

**Professor Dumbledore**

Hmm, well at least I won't have to waste money on muggle transportation anymore.

New Year's came by fast and was spent counting down the last minute and sharing a bottle of red grape Sparkling.

Remembering my friends presents I got ready for my first Floo trip. Traveling by Floo was quite exciting, and I'm pretty sure my foster mother had a small heart-attack when the bright green flames engulfed me. As the flames died down I saw I was in a warm, crowded, and a bit smoky, but clean and welcoming inn. A mirror behind the bar reflected the cosy atmosphere.

"Ahh." Professor Snape said beside me, "You've arrived, have you?" He stood up from his chair and walked briskly to the door, not checking to see if I was following him or not. We both settled into a horseless carriage. The trip was, for me, uncomfortable and awkwardly silent.

Thankfully, it didn't take long to get to Hogwarts.

"Katie!" I cried. The blonde-headed girl turned to the direction of my voice.

"Calla! You're back! How was your holiday?" She asked after we gave a hug.

"It was great! I got you something. I wanted to give it to you in person." I said as I brought out her wrapped box holding her necklace and the rolled up hockey posters. "How was your holiday?"

"Perfect, my parents and I just stayed home and did nothing, it was great." She took the wrappings from me and went to sit on a pair of stairs.

As she opened the box with the necklace she looked up at me and said, "Oh, it's wonderful Calla! I'm never going to take it off."

I gave a big smile, I was glad she liked it. The necklace had a oval locket that had the word 'Best' on it, while mine had 'Friends'. I had already put a picture of me inside her necklace. "I guess I should give a picture to you, huh?" she said after she finished putting it on.

I gave a little giggle, "Hey, have you seen Harry or Ron or Hermione? I haven't seen them yet and I want to give them their presents."

"Oh yeah, I'll show you." she said with a smile. After making our way through the castle for a few minutes I realized she was leading me to the library.

"Don't tell me they're _already_ studying?" I asked. She just gave a small laugh and shrugged.

"Gryffindors are pretty crazy."

"Ha ha, well so are we."

"So we are." She said. "Ok, there they are. I've gotta go real quick. I'll see you at dinner!" She said as she was walking away.

"See ya!" I yelled. I walked through the library to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione all huddled at a table.

"Good to see you guys are all focused on your studies so soon," I whispered.

Harry startled and banged his knee on the underside of the table. "Calla! Welcome back."

"Thanks, I've got a present for all of you."

"Oh, you didn't need-" Harry started.

"I know, but I already told you, I wanted to." I gave each of them my gifts and was relieved when they all looked genuinely pleased with what they got. Hermione even got up and came around the table to give me a hug, "It's great, thanks so much!"

"My father is going to have a heart attack when he see's my new muggle toy," Ron muttered as he was trying to figure out his yo-yo.

Harry pulled out his necklace and I said, "Just so you remember that all snakes aren't bad."

"Thanks, Calla."

Term started again with much renewed vigor. Between my classes I would head to the library with either Hermione or Ron. Harry seemed to be completely busy with Quidditch practice, apparently Wood was working them harder than ever.

Some time passed before Harry caught me in the hallway before my next class.

"I've done it," he said with excitement. Because I had just come from Professor Binn's deathly boring class (pun intended) I was too drowsy to figure out what Harry was saying.

"What exactly have you done?" I said with a yawn.

In answer, he held up a Famous Wizard card, one you got from a Chocolate Frog package.

"Yeah it's a Dumbledore card, not exactly rare-" I stopped. I had been reading the description as I was talking and saw the name _Nicolas Flamel_.

"Oh! Harry-" I said, snapping out of my sleep-induced stupor.

"Yeah, Hermione had this book and it said that Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone! That's what Fluffy is guarding, it has to be. It's a stone that can make gold and stop you from every dying. Now we know what's being guarded and why. We'll be seeing Hagrid in his hut in an hour, do you think you can come? I think he's going to tell us some things."

"Of course, wouldn't miss it." I replied

An hour later we found ourselves sweltering in the unbelievably hot hut. Even though it was warm outside, Hagrid had a roaring fire in his grate.

"So - yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," said Harry. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy."

Hagrid's beard jostled, making it clear he was frowning.

"O' course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts - I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know about Fluffy."

"Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you_ do_ know. You know _everything_ that goes on at Hogwarts." I said in a flattering voice. "We only wondered who's done the guarding, is all." I continued, "We just wanted to know who Dumbledore would trust with such an_ important_ task, apart from you, that is." Hagrid's chest swelled at these words. Harry and Ron were trying to hide their smiles.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that. . .let's see. . . he got Fluffy from me. . .then some o' the teachers did enchantments. . . Professor Sprout - Professor Flitwick - Professor McGonagall-" He said, ticking them off his fingers, "Professor Quirrell - an' Dumbledore himself did somthin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"_Snape_?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"Look," Hagrid said, "Snape helped_ protect_ the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."

I could hardly concentrate with all this heat. "Hagrid, it's kinda hot in here. Mind opening a window or putting out that fire? I feel like my skin's melting."

"Can't, sorry Callandra," Hagrid said. I saw him glance at the fire. Harry looked at it, too.

"Hagrid," he said, "what's_ that_?"

I think I already knew what it was. In the heart of the fire was a large, black egg.

"That's not a dragon egg by any chance, Hagrid?" I asked.

"Where did you get it?" Ron asked while crouching over the egg.

"Won it," he replied. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with some stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"What will you do when it hatches?" Hermione piped in.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," said Hagrid. He pulled a large book from under his pillow. "It's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. What I got there's a Norwegian Ridge-back. They're rare, them."

Hagrid looked pleased with himself.

"Hagrid," I said slowly, "You do realize you live in a wooden house, right?"

My words fell on deaf ears though, Hagrid was too busy humming merrily as he stoked the fire.

So, now we had something else to worry about. If anyone found out that Hagrid was hiding an illegal dragon egg in his hut he would be in big trouble. But, by the end of the day I had nearly forgotten about Hagrid's dragon. My homework load was ridiculous.

At breakfast the next morning Harry received a letter from Hagrid, it only contained two words:_ It's hatching_. Considering that I had History of Magic next, I was all for skipping class to see it hatch. Ron, Harry, and Hermione went to herbology but I headed straight to Hagrid's. He greeted me looking a little flushed.

"Come on in," he said.

After a bit, Harry, Ron, and Hermione showed up.

"It's nearly out!" I said as I ushered them in.

It was lying on Hagrid's table. Deep cracks ran throughout it, you could tell something was moving inside because a faint clicking noise could be heard emanating from it. The three pulled up chairs and sat around me, watching with bated breath.

All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The small baby dragon flopped onto the table. It kinda looked like a slimy, crumpled, black umbrella. Its wings were spiny and seemed huge compared to its tiny body. It had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging bright orange eyes. It sneezed, making a couple of sparks fly out of its snout.

"Isn't 'e_ beautiful_?" Hagrid murmured.

"Well. . . "I started. He reached out his hand to stroke its head, but it snapped at his fingers, showing sharp, pointed fangs.

Just as I was about to ask how fast it would grow Hagrid jumped up suddenly, the color on his face drained away.

"Hagrid? What is it, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains - it's a kid - he's runnin' back up ter the school."

Harry and I ran up to the window. Even from this distance we could both tell who it was.

"Draco," I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! Some more Draco/Calla moments for you :) I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you liked it as well. As always please review, that little button is there for a reason you know! :D Til next time Lovelies ;)**


	7. Into the Forest and Through the Trapdoor

For the next week Draco avoided me, but when I saw him he wore a smile that really made me nervous. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I spent most of our free time trying to convince Hagrid to set his baby dragon, Norbert, free.

"I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."

I looked at the dragon. It had grown at least three times in length in just a week. Smoke was always furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid was looking at Norbert with misty eyes, "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"

I heard Ron mutter, "He's lost his marbles," to Harry. I agreed.

"Look, Hagrid, Norbert's not going to stay this small forever," I said. "And besides, Draco could go tell Dumbledore at any minute. . . Wait a minute. Ron! Didn't you say once that one of your brother's studies dragons? Maybe he could take care of him for Hagrid."

"Brilliant!" he said. "How about it, Hagrid? I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind. In fact, he'd probably enjoy it."

"I - I know I can't keep him forever. . ." Hagrid said sadly. In the end, he finally agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie and ask.

The week after dragged by. By Thursday morning Harry and Ron passed me a note at the breakfast table. It read:

**Dear Ron,**

**How are you? Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon.**

**Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.**

**Send me an answer as soon as possible.**

**Love,**

**Charlie**

"This is great news!" I said happily. After I finished reading I slipped the note into one of Ron's schoolbooks. "But how will we get Norbert into the tower without anyone noticing?"

"We'll use my invisibility cloak," said Harry. "It shouldn't be too difficult - I think the cloak's big enough to cover two of us and Norbert."

"Well, not the best plan ever, but the best one we've got, I guess." I said. Nods came from the three of them.

After a moment I said, "Ron? What's wrong with your hand? It's twice as big as your other hand."

"Norbert bit it. I was thinking of going to Madam Pomfrey, but what if she recognizes a dragon bite?" He asked.

I lifted the handkerchief covering his hand and gulped. "Oh, gross Ron. It's green!"

"What?!" He looked as well. "It wasn't like that earlier this morning! I swear."

"Okay Ron, I think it's definitely time to go to Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said. Harry and I agreed. "Well, I don't know. Maybe it will get better. Let's just a wait a bit, guys."

By the end of the day I rushed to the hospital wing to find Ron in a terrible sort of state.

"It's not just my hand," he whispered to me, "although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me - I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me - I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this."

I tried to calm him down. "It'll all be over on Satur-" I stopped. "Wait, what book did Malfoy take?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"My _Standard Book of Spells_. . . why?"

"Oh no! That was the book I slipped Charlie's note in! Malfoy is going to know we're getting rid of Norbert! How could I be so stupid?"

Before Ron could reply Madam Pomfrey came over and made me leave, saying Ron needed sleep.

"It's too late to change the plan now," Harry said to me. I had told him all about my horrific blunder. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be out only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it."

"And Harry _does_ have the Invisibility Cloak," Hermione cut in, "Malfoy doesn't know about that."

"Yeah, your right." I said as we walked up to Hagrid's hut. His boarhound, Fang, was sitting outside with a bandaged tail. With a timid knock, Hagrid opened a window and stuck his head out.

"I won't let you in," he said with a puff. "Norbert's at a tricky stage - nothin' I can't handle."

"Oh, okay. Well, Charlie said that he could help take Norbert to the wild on Saturday." I told him. Hagrid's eyes filled with tears, whether they were from sadness or pain (Norbert had just bit him on the leg), I couldn't tell.

We soon left Hagrid, all of us feeling like Saturday wouldn't come fast enough.

As the weekend arrived I would have felt sorry for Hagrid when it came time for him to say good-bye, if I wasn't so worried about what we had to do. The night was pitch dark, thick clouds covering the weak light of the waning moon. We were arriving a bit late to Hagrid's because we had to wait for Peeves to stop playing tennis in the Entrance hall, so we were out of breath by the time we arrived.

Norbert was already in a crate by the time we got there.

"Bye-bye Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Hermione helped Harry and I cover the crate with the invisibility cloak. "Mommy will never forget you!" Hagrid cried. Somehow we managed to carry the crate back up to the castle, although it was no picnic doing so. As we were heaving Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and dark corridors, midnight ticked ever closer.

Even with the use of shortcuts, it didn't make our work much easier.

"Nearly there!" Harry panted as we reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower. Suddenly there was a movement up ahead, even though we were protected by the invisibility cloak, Harry and I both crouched deeper into the shadows.

There was an outline of two people, one small and the other larger. A lamp flared. Professor McGonagall, wearing a bathrobe and hairnet, had a hold of Malfoy by the ear.

I tried so hard not to laugh.

"Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you-"

"You don't understand, Professor." Malfoy said, "Harry Potter's coming - he's got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on - I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!" McGonagall said as she dragged Malfoy down the spiral staircase.

After that, the stairs seemed the easiest part. Once we reached the top I threw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again. Harry did some sort of jig, "Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!"

I laughed, "Please, don't."

Both chuckling about Malfoy's predicament we waited for about ten minutes before four broomsticks came swooping down out of the inky darkness.

Charlie's friends turned out to be a happy bunch. They showed us the harness they'd rigged up so that they could suspend Norbert between them. We helped them buckle Norbert in and finally he was _gone_.

Our hearts were light and smiles wide as we walked down the stairs. Finally, some happiness. What could spoil this? Evidently, the answer to that question was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the shadows.

"Well, well, well," he whispered, "we_ are_ in trouble."

It was only then when I realized we had left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower.

* * *

Filch escorted us to Professor McGonagall's office on the first floor. We sat and waited without speaking to each other. Different stories, lies, and alibis spun through my head, but each one was worst than the last. I really couldn't think of anything to explain our presence in the tower tonight. I didn't see how we were getting out of this one.

Professor McGonagall came walking into the room, surprisingly leading Neville and Hermione with her, looking like was was more ready to breathe fire than Norbert.

"Harry!" Neville burst out, "I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag-"

Harry shook his head violently, trying to get Neville to stop talking.

"I was trying to get Neville back to bed, but I lost him," Hermione said quietly, her head hanging.

"I would never have believed it of any of you. Explain yourselves." When no one answered she continued, "I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. you fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?" She gave a little pause. "I'm disgusted. Five students out of bed in one night! All four of you will receive detention- yes you two as well," she said to Hermione and Neville.

She gave us all a long look.

"50 points will be taken from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days."

"50 points?" Harry gasped.

"Fifty points for_ each_ of you," McGonagall said, breathing heavily from her nose. "Now get back to bed, all of you."

I didn't sleep that well that night. How Harry must feel losing all those points for Gryffindor, not that I was happy about taking 50 points from Slytherin, but it definitely wasn't as bad as losing a_ hundred and fifty points_.

In the morning I could see the passing Gryffindor students think the giant hourglasses that record the House points had a mistake. How could they suddenly have a hundred and fifty points fewer than yesterday? Soon the story spread: Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, their hero of winning two Quidditch matches, had lost them all those points, him and a few other stupid first years.

From being admired and popular, Harry was now the most hated. I even saw Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws turn on him. Apparently, the three other houses had been trying to beat Slytherin in winning the House Cup. Now, it looked like it was clear who the winner would be, not that I was too happy about it.

"Don't worry," I said to him, "They'll forget this all in a few weeks."

"Of course you would say that! You're in Slytherin." Harry said miserably.

"Hey! Who cares if I'm in Slytherin!" I shouted at him. I stopped, making him look at me. "Who cares, because I'm your friend and I don't want you to be unhappy. I don't care about the stupid House Cup, it's not important. Friends are what's important."

He sighed, "Your right. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so mean."

"It's alright Harry. Trust me, If I could be in Gryffindor right now, I would." A smile smiled appeared.

The Slytherins weren't too happy that I'd cost them fifty points but nothing really changed. There weren't many I hung out with except for Katie. Still, I helped keep Harry and Ron company while we went to the library to study for exams. Trying to remember ingredients for complicated potions, learn charms and spells by heart, and memorize dates of magical discoveries.

About a week before exams were due to start, Harry came up to me.

"Calla, earlier today I was walking back from the library when I heard Quirrell. It seems like Snape finally got him to give in."

"Well, there's still Fluffy, right?" I asked. "But, I bet there's probably a book somewhere telling you how to get past some giant, three-headed dog. Maybe we can poke around-"

"No," Harry interrupted, "I've already told Ron, we've done enough poking around." He walked away to his next class.

The following morning, I received a note at the breakfast table:

**Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.**

**~Professor McGonagall.**

"Peachy," I muttered. What kind of detention is at 11 o'clock, anyways? I wish I didn't have to sacrifice a whole night of studying.

At eleven, I walked down to the entrance hall with Draco, meeting Harry, Hermione and Neville who were down there already. Filch was with them as well, a smirk plastered on his gross face.

"Follow me," said Filch. "I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" He said with a leer. "Oh yes. . . hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me. . . It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out."

"Old punishments?" I asked.

He let out a laugh, "Hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed. . . Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do. "

We marched off across the dark school grounds, I was curious about what our punishment could possibly be. Probably something horrible or Filch wouldn't be so happy. The moon was bright, but thick clouds kept moving across it, throwing us into darkness. As they were approaching Hagrid's hut I heard a shout.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

My dread lessened. If we were with Hagrid, it couldn't possibly be that bad, right? Apparently Harry was thinking the same thing, the relief evident across his face, which Filch saw.

"I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy - it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks and Neville let out a little moan.

"The forest?" Draco repeated. His normally cool voice wasn't there anymore. "We can't go in there at night - there's all sorts of things in there - werewolves, I heard."

Neville clutched onto my sleeve. Filch just laughed, "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?" He walked away as Hagrid approached.

Malfoy now turned to Hagrid, with a note of panic in his voice, he said, "I'm not going in that forest." I looked over to see Harry looking pleased.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," Hagrid said fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd-"

"-tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid said with a growl. "Right then," he said looking at us now, "listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

He led us to the very edge of the forest. Holding out his lamp high, he lifted one of his big hands and pointed down a narrow, winding path that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze came and lifted my dark, long hair off my shoulders.

"Hagrid, "I said, "what's that shining stuff on the ground?"

"That's why we're here," he replied, "That there is unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. Found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"What if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" I said, fear creeping into my voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in there that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang. Jus' keep to the path. Righ, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

Looking at Fan's long teeth, Malfoy quickly said, "I want Fang."

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward." Hagrid said. "Me, Hermione, and Neville will to one way an' Draco, Callandra, Harry and Fang'll go the other."

Splitting into our separate groups, Hagrid said, "Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Practice with your wands, an' if anyone gets in trouble of any sort, send up red sparks. We'll come an' find yeh. Let's go."

The black forest was deathly silent. A little way into the path we came across a fork. Hagrid's group going to the left and our group going to the right. We walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper until the path become almost impossible to navigate because the trees were so thick. Following the spots of bright, silvery unicorn blood, I saw a clearing up ahead between the tangled branches of an old oak.

Harry held up his arm, stopping me and Malfoy, "Look-" There was something bright on the ground.

We inched closer. It was the unicorn. . . and it was dead. The unicorn was probably the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, and the saddest. It's slender legs stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was tangled, spread pearly-white on the dark leaf-covered ground. Harry took a step closer when we heard a slithering sound. He froze where he stood.

Out of the shadow a hooded figure crawled out of the shadows of a low bush. It reached the unicorn, lowering its head so it could drink its blood.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!" Malfoy screamed and bolted out of the clearing, Fang following. The hooded figure stood up and stared straight at us both. Silver blood was running down its front. I was frozen with. . . something. But it wasn't fear.

Suddenly Harry fell on his knees. I could hear the sound of hooves behind me but didn't pay attention as I dropped down beside Harry. After a minute or two he looked up at where the figure had been. It was gone. A centaur was standing over us instead, he had a pale body like a palomino's and white-blond hair.

"Are you all right?" said the centaur, pulling us both to our feet.

"Yes, thank you," I said in a small voice.

"What_ was_ that?" Harry asked.

The centaur said nothing. With astonishingly bright blue eyes, which reminded me of pale sapphires, he looked at Harry, lingering on the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "You are the Potter boy," he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time - especially for you. Can you both ride? It will be quicker this way.

"My name is Firenze," he added after a moment. He whisked around and plunged off into the trees.

"What was that thing you saved us from?" I asked the strange centaur. He slowed down to a walk, but did not answer. Suddenly he stopped.

"Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

"No."

"We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions." Harry said.

"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn. You will live but a half-life, cursed, from the moment your lips meet the blood.

"Who could be so desperate?" I wondered.

"If you were going to be cursed forever," Harry said, "Death's better, isn't it?"

"It is. . . unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else. Think- do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?" He asked.

I gasped, "The Sorcerer's Stone! The Elixir of Life, but I don't understand who-"

"Can you think of nobody?" Firenze asked, "Who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"

". . .but it can't be," I said, a coldness seeping down my spine, "he's dead. . .right?"

"Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was Vol-"

Harry was interrupted by Hermione, who was running toward them down the path, Hagrid was puffing along right after her.

"The unicorn's dead Hargrid, it's in that clearing over there." I said, Harry looked to shocked to say anything. Hagrid hurried off to go examine the animal.

"Good luck, Harry Potter," said Firenze. He turned and cantered back into the forest.

The six of us gathered around and started walking back in the direction of Hagrid's hut. Harry, Hermione and Neville trekked up to their Gryffindor tower and Malfoy and I went down to the dungeons.

* * *

Even though I felt dead tired, my brain was still turning in over-time. I plopped onto one of the couches by the low-burning fire. Draco sat down beside me. We sat in silence for several minutes.

"Oh, Draco," I said, "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

He looked confused and curious as I ran upstairs to the girls dorm. After rummaging through my suitcase I brought down his Christmas present.

"I haven't found a good time to give this to you yet. I'm sorry it's kinda late," I said as I handed him the wrapped journal. Shock and pleasure mixed on his face.

"Calla. . . Thank you. I didn't know you were getting me anything. . ."

"I just saw it and thought you might like it." I said as I was getting up. I left Draco sitting by the low light of the fire, looking at his gift.

* * *

The exams finally arrived and I, surprisingly, found that they weren't nearly as hard as I'd expected. I actually memorized most of the things I needed to. Of course, History of Magic was hard, I probably slept through ninety percent of that class.

The written exams were taken in a sweltering hot classroom, where they'd been given special Anti-Cheating quills. We also had to take practical exams. Professor Flitwick had them make a pineapple tapdance across a desk, a piece of cake compared to fighting the troll earlier in the year. Professor McGonagall watched as we attempted to transform a mouse into a snuffbox, I earned extra points because mine turned into a beautifully decorated box. Snape made them brew a Forgetfulness potion, not one I had really studied hard one, but still not too hard.

Finally, finally, exams were finished. Harry invited me to come hang out by the lake but I refused. I had already promised Katie I would hang out with her in the Slytherin common room.

"I'll see you guys later!" I called as I disappeared down an almost empty corridor.

Katie and I had been playing Wizard's Chess for about half an hour before a third year Slytherin came up and told me Harry needed to speak to me urgently.

"Oh, alright but I'm in the middle of a ga-"

"Checkmate!" Katie cried happily. I looked back to the board to see that she had indeed beaten me. "It's alright Calla. Go see what Harry wants,"

"Alright." I sighed, "Knowing Harry I'm probably going to end up in trouble again." I gave a little laugh and walked through the dungeon wall to see Harry pacing.

"Harry? What's up?"

"I think that Snape- or Voldemort- is going to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. Tonight. I talked to Hagrid and you know that stranger he got Norbert from? Apparently Hagrid told him all about Fluffy. Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs and Dumbledore's left for London."

"So what are we going-" I stopped, my voice catching in my throat.

Snape just came around the corner.

"Good afternooon," he said smoothly. "Potter, what are you doing down here? And on such a perfect day like this?"

"I was- I was just talking with Calla."

"you want to be more careful," Snape said. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"

Harry flushed. We turned to walk out of the dungeon, but Snape called them back.

"Be warned, Potter - any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you." And he strode off to his office.

"Okay," Harry said, "We already tried to tail Snape and watch the third corridor, but both didn't work out, Hermione got stuck helping Professor Flitwick out with something and McGonagall has threatened to expel us if we go near the third corridor again. I'm going to try to get the Stone before Snape does."

"Harry, this plan is crazy. . . you know that right?" I sighed, "Well, I'm coming with you. I'm not letting you do this alone."

"But if you get caught you could be expelled."

"Yeah, well, so could you. Besides, I got more than one hundred percent on some of my exams. They're definitely not throwing me out after that." Finalizing our plans I stepped back into the common room.

"So. . . What did Harry want?" Katie asked.

"He has a plan that includes possible expulsion, and probable death too."

"Wow, sounds heavy. What's the plan?"

We hooked our pinkies and I said, "We're going to get that treasure that's in that trapdoor I was talking about a while ago."

"Oh cool! Do you need any help?"

"Well, If there are people still in the common room by midnight, think you could get rid of them or keep them busy enough for me to slip out?"

"Definitely."

* * *

By the time midnight rolled around Harry and Ron were already at the Slytherin common room entrance. They lifted the invisibility cloak and we all shuffled off to the third corridor. In my nervous state, every shadow looked like Filch, every gust of wind sounded like Peeves. At the first set of stairs, we saw Mrs. Norris.

"Oh, let's kick her, just this once," I heard Ron whisper in Harry's ear. He shook his head no and we carefully walked past her. Mrs. Norris turned her lamplike eyes on them, but didn't do anything.

The only other person we ran into was Peeve's, but with Harry's quick thinking and surprisingly accurate imitation of the Bloody Baron, we weren't bothered. A few seconds later brought us to the third corridor. The door leading to Fluffy was gaping wide open.

"Snape's already got past Fluffy," Harry said quietly. Seeing the door open somehow seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them. "If you want to go back, I won't blame you. You cam take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," said Ron.

"Yeah, we're with you. One hundred percent," I said.

Harry pushed the door open.

As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met our ears. The three dog heads sniffed in our direction, even though it couldn't see us. There was a golden harp by Fluffy's feet.

"The dog must wake up the moment you stop playing. Well, here goes . . ." said Harry. He pulled out a wooden flute and blew. It wasn't exactly a tune but the first note was enough to make its eyes droop and cease its growling. It tottered on its paws and slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

"Don't stop playing," I warned Harry. Not that I needed to. We slipped out of the cloak and inched to the trapdoor.

"I think we'll be able to pull the door open," Ron whispered. "Want to go first, Callandra?"

I snorted, "Wimp. Sure, I'll go first." I peered into the hole. It was pitch black down there, I couldn't tell how far it went. "Well, there's no way to climb down, guess I'll have to jump." I climbed over it and lowered myself until I was hanging on by my fingertips. "See you in a minute. . .hopefully," I said. And I let go.

Cold, damp air rushed past as I fell. With a funny sort of thump I landed on something soft. Huh, that wasn't so hard. I felt around with my hands, it kind of felt like some sort of plant.

"Callandra?" I heard Ron call down.

"It's all right!" I yelled back. Soon the two boys were sitting next to me.

"Um. . .guys," I gulped, "It's moving."

I tried to scramble up and to the wall, but the plant had already twisted around both my ankles. It wound its way up my legs, bounding them tightly. The two boys were fighting to pull the plant off, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.

"Wait! I know what this is," I said after a few seconds, "This is Devil's Snare!" I groaned. "Let's see. . . Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare- likes the dark and the damp!"

I quickly pulled my arm from a twisting tendril and grabbed my wand. With a quick shout of, "_Incendio_!" The Devil's Snare loosened its grip, unraveling itself from their bodies, enabling them to pull free.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Calla," Harry said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

They all started walking down a stone passageway, a gentle drip of water trickled down the walls. It kept sloping downward, reminding me immensely of Gringotts. We reached the end of the passage ans saw a brightly lit chamber, the ceiling reaching high up. It was full of small, jewel-like birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. At the other end of the room was a door, the only other exit.

"Wait a second . . ." Harry said suddenly. "Those are keys! I bet you that the door over there is locked and we need to use one of these keys to unlock it."

"But," I said, "How will we find which key is the correct one? There are_ hundreds_ of them."

"Well, it will probably be a big, old-fashioned one- most likely silver like the door handle," Ron said.

We walked over to the other wall where several broomsticks were laying. As we kicked off into the air we grabbed and snatched but the keys darted and dived so fast it was almost impossible to catch one.

"That one!" Harry cried after a bit. He was pointed to a key with bright blue, bent wings. "We've got to close in on it! Ron, come at it from above. Calla, stay below to stop it from going down, I'll try to catch it. Right, NOW!"

Ron dived, I flew upward. The key dodged us both but as Harry streaked after it, pinning it against the wall with one hand. Ron and I cheered.

Taking the key over to the door, Harry said, "Ready?" Once we nodded, he slipped the key into the door, pulling it open.

We were standing at the edge of a large chessboard.

"Now what do we do?" I asked in a whisper.

"It's obvious isn't it?" said Ron. "We have to play our way across the room. I think we have to be chessmen."

Ron walked over to a black Knight. He put his hand to it and it sprang to life, the horse pawing the ground and the knight turning its head to Ron. "Do we - er- have to join you to get across?" He asked. In response, the black knight nodded.

Harry and I stayed quiet as Ron thought. Eventually he decided that Harry would take the place of a bishop, and I would be next to him instead of a castle. Ron was going to be a knight. Boys, am I right?

As we got into position, a white pawn moved forward two squares. Ron took charge of directing the black pieces, him being the better chess player of all of us. The black pieces moved silently wherever Ron sent them.

"Harry- move diagonally four squares to the right." My first real shock came when the white queen smashed our other knight. She smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown.

Looking shaken, Ron said, "Had to let that happen. Leaves you free to take that bishop, Calla, go on."

Finally, we were down to a few pieces. The white queen turned her blank face to Ron.

"Yes. . ." he said softly, "It's the only way. . .I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Harry shouted.

"Harry! That's chess, sometimes you have to make some sacrifices. Now, I don't like it but it's our only chance of beating this game! There's no alternative. If we don't hurry with this game, Snape will already have gotten the Stone," I said to Harry.

With a pale face, Ron stepped forward. The white queen pounced, knocking her stone arm against his head, he crashed to the floor.

Shaking, Harry made his way three spaces to the left. The white king took off his crown and threw it down at Harry's feet. We had won. The white chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. We went into the next door, a troll was laying on the ground with a large lump on its head.

"This must be Quirrell's defense. I'm so glad we didn't have to fight this one," I said as we both rushed to the next door.

"Snape's," said Harry. "What do we have to do?"

As soon as we stepped over the threshold, a purple fire sprang up on the door behind them. In the center of the room was a table with seven vials, all shaped differently. In the next moment, a black fire covered the door on the opposite side of the room. We were trapped.

There was a piece of rolled paper lying on the table next to the bottles.

"Look!" I said, "This says:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, _

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers,_

_waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right _

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight. _

"Ok," I sighed, "Seven bottles. Three are poison, two are wine, one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple fire."

I walked around the table, examining each bottle and rereading the riddle.

"Got it," I said after a while. "The smallest bottle. That's what will get you through the black fire and the round bottle at the end on the right will get you back through the purple fire."

"Problem is, there's only enough of the black fire potion. We can't both go forward." Harry said after looking into the vial.

"Then I'll take the potion for the purple fire and get Ron to the medical wing. I'll grab the brooms from the flying-key room first. I'll send a note immediately to Dumbledore. . . oh, Harry. What if Voldemort's in there with Snape? I wish there was enough of the potion for two people."

"Don't worry, Calla. I got lucky once, didn't I?" he said, pointing to his scar. "I might get lucky again."

"Alright, just try to stall Snape. I really don't think, you'll be able to take him on in a full duel. Just keep him busy, okay?"

I dashed over to Harry and gave him a hug, "Be careful." I gulped down the potion. It felt like I just swallowed a bunch of ice. Walking through the purple fire I threw open the door with a wave to Harry.

* * *

Dumbledore returned much faster than I thought and he immediately went to the third corridor, bringing Harry out with him.

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"He should be fine, once Madam Pomfrey takes care of him." And with that he continued on his way to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us see Harry until the second day of his stay. He was still asleep, but I put a stack of Mars Bars next to him on the little table beside his bed anyway.

On the third day, I got word from Ron that Harry had woken up.

"Harry!" I cried, once I entered.

"Calla, I'm so glad you're alright! Thanks for the candy."

"No problem, Dumbledore told me everything. I never would have guessed that Quirrell would be the culprit."

Harry gave a small laugh, "Yeah, so I guess the whole school knows about this then?"

I coughed and looked around the room, "Oh. . .uh, well. . . you know. I had nothing to do with that by the way." As I looked back at his face, I laughed.

"Okay, well I'm still a girl. I gossip, what can I say?"

The end-of-school feast was full of pleasant chatter. The Hall was decked out in Slytherin green and silver to celebrate our winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. Behind the High Table hung a huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent. There was a sudden hush and I looked to see Harry walk in, then everybody started talking loudly all at once.

Dumbledore arrived only moments after and said cheerfully, "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with 312 points; in third, Hufflepuff, with 352 points; Ravenclaw has 426 and Slytherin, 462."

A storm of cheering erupted at the Slytherin table. Draco was banging his goblet on the table.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account. I have a few last-minutes points to dish out. Let me see. Yes. . . " The smiles at the Slytherin table seemed to fade out a bit.

"First, to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house sixty points." Gryffindor cheers seemed to make the ceiling overhead quiver.

"Second- To Miss Callandra Tarleton, for the use of cool logic in the face of danger, I award Slytherin house twenty points. Third- to Mr. Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house seventy points."

Again, the noise was deafening.

"There are all kinds of courage," Dumbledore continued, "It stakes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award thirty points to Mr. Neville Longbottom." Neville looked the most shocked I had ever seen him, he disappeared under a crowd of Gryffindors hugging him.

"Which means," Dumbledore said over the din, "we need a little change of decoration."

With a clap of his hands, the Slytherin colors were changed to the Gryffindor scarlet and gold. The banner at the High Table turned into a lion. While the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff houses were celebrating with much enthusiasm, the Slytherin table was mostly quiet and angry. With, the exception of me, of course. I was clapping heavily for Harry, Ron, and Neville, even though I was a bit sad that I didn't win the house cup. But, like I said before, it didn't really matter.

All that matters is knowing you have friends who would do anything for you.

* * *

**A/N: WHEW! First book, done! How was it? Lemme know down in the reviews (please!) Can't wait to start on the second book :D Sooooooooo, without further adieu. . . Til next time Lovelies ;)**


	8. Our New Teacher

The summer passed by quickly. I got a new neighbor, a girl named Mary who I played with whenever I was bored. My mother and I went on vacation to Florida and had loads of fun. I think my favorite part was going to the beach, I absolutely loved the ocean. I continued to send letters to all my friends at school throughout the two months off, even though I never got any back from Harry. Hopefully, he was doing okay. I imagine that it must be absolutely dreadful to live with the Dursley's.

Once again on my birthday, it came time to receive my letter from Hogwarts. There was a list of new books I'd be needing for the upcoming year:

SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:

_The Standard Book of Spells_, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk

_Break with a Banshee_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Gadding with Ghouls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Holidays with Hags_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Travels with Trolls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Voyages with Vampires_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Wanderings with Werewolves_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Year with the Yeti_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

Yikes, how many books by Gilderoy Lockhart did we actually need? I went up to my room to start packing, I had already gotten an invitation from Kendra and her family to stay for August.

As I was almost finished, an old, moulting gray owl came flying into my room from the open window. It had a letter attached to its leg. I recognized it as Ron's family owl, Errol.

**Calla,**

**We finally got Harry out (don't worry, we only slightly broke the law but nobody except mum found out, I don't know about you but I think I'd prefer the Ministry). Harry's fine, my mum has been making sure he's getting plenty to eat and all that. We were planning to go to Diagon Alley next Wednesday to pick up our new school supplies. We were all wondering if you could come meet with us. Hope to hear from you soon,**

**Ron and Harry**

I breathed a sigh of relief. Well, at least Harry was okay then. Quickly pulling out a piece of paper and a pen, I wrote back.

"There you go Elegance, take this to Ron. We should let Errol rest for a bit," I said to her. Once I finished tying the letter onto her leg, she flew out of the window and out of sight. I looked at Errol, gosh, he looked ready to keel over. Walking over to my desk I grabbed a couple Owl Treats for him. He pecked at the treats gratefully.

Putting the last of my grey, silver, and green clothes away in my trunk, I dragged it all downstairs.

My foster mother came into the room, "Oh! Before you leave. . ." She came over and handed me a box.

"I had these ordered at Christmas, but I thought it would be better to give these to you later."

It was a pair of knee-high, emerald green and black converse shoes.

"Oh wow! These are so cool!" I said, "Thanks! I'm putting these on right now." I took off my pair of Mary Jane's, quickly putting on my awesome new shoes. We gave each other one last hug and I took all my luggage, disappearing into the tall, green flames.

Wednesday seemed to take forever to come around, but finally it was here. Kendra offered to take me to Diagon Alley, which I accepted. Walking into the crowded, colorful, magical mess that was Diagon Alley I searched for either Ron or Harry. Finally just as I was becoming slightly frustrated I saw Harry walking out of a dark, grimy lane called Knockturn Alley.

"Harry!" I cried. He looked up to the sound of my voice, his hand holding his broken glasses to his face.

"Oh, Callandra," he said with relief, "Glad to see you."

"You too," I said, with a flick of my wand I said, "_Oculus Reparo_." Immediately, Harry's broken glasses were mended.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So, what were you doing down there? Doesn't exactly look like a place you would shop."

"I got lost, first time traveling by Floo powder." At that moment Ron and his family came rushing up to Harry. Hermione, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, Percy and Ron's little sister, Ginny all there in a group.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley panted. "We _hoped_ you'd only gone one grate too far. . . ." He mopped his glistening bald patch. "Molly's frantic- she's coming now-"

"Oh, Harry - oh, my dear - you could have been anywhere-" gasping for breath she pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and started to wipe all the dirt and soot off of Harry.

"Where did you come out ?" Ron asked.

"Knockturn Alley," I told him brightly.

"_Excellent_!" Fred and George said together. "We've never been allowed in."

"Yeah," Harry said, "I landed in Borgin and Burkes, and guess who I saw in there? Malfoy and his father."

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" Mr. Weasley asked sharply.

"No, he was selling-"

"So he's worried," said Mr. Weasley with grim satisfaction.

We all continued on our way to Gringott's, while walking Molly asked me, "So who are you, dear?"

"My name's Calla-"

"Are you really? Ron's told us so much about you!"

From where I was standing I could see Ron's face turn pink.

"All good things, I hope," I said with a laugh.

"Of course, dear."

We reached the inside of Gringott's, being led off to our underground vaults by small, goblin-driven carts that sped along miniature train tracks. I felt horrible when I saw that the Weasley's vault only held a small pile of silver Sickles and just one gold Galleon while mine held piles almost as high as the ceiling.

I thought about offering some of my money to Mrs. Weasley, but I felt like that might embarrass or offend her, or both. I quickly piled my enchanted pouch with several of the different coins and hopped back into the cart.

Back outside we all separated. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny heading off to a secondhand robe shop, Percy muttering something about needing a new quill, and Fred and George heading off with Lee Jordan to a joke shop. Mr. Weasley had taken Hermione's parents to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.

So, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I went off down the cobbled, winding street. Hermione first dragged us off into _Scribbulus Writing Instruments_ so we could all buy fresh quills, ink, and parchment. We wondered from shop to shop until an hour later found us at Flourish and Blotts. Surprisingly, a very large crowd was gathered by the front door, trying to get in.

The reason for the crowd, I learned, was from a large banner reading:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

will be signing copies of his autobiography

_MAGICAL ME_

today 12:30 P.M. to 4:30 P.M.

Hermione looked pleased as she squealed, "We can actually meet him! I mean, he's written almost the whole book-list!"

"Who is he, anyway?" I asked.

"He's just this famous bloke who's written a lot of books." Ron said.

"_I_ heard he's really handsome," said Hermione.

Most of the crowd were middle-aged witches around Mrs. Weasley's age. With a lot of pushing, we managed to squeeze inside. All of us grabbing a copy of_ The Standard Book of Spells Grade 2_ we sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Oh, there you are, good," I heard Mrs. Weasley say. A man in forget-me-not blue robes that matched his eyes walked in. His hair was wavy and golden, a pointed wizard's hat sat crookedly on top.

A photographer pushed past us, growling, "Out of the way, there," to Ron, "This is for the Daily Prophet-"

"Big deal," I said. I saw Ron rub his foot where the photographer stepped on it.

Gilderoy Lockhart heard me, looking up. He looked at me and Ron, then at Harry.

"It _can't_ be Harry Potter," he exclaimed. _Oh boy, here we go_, I thought.

The crowd parted and Lockhart grabbed Harry by the arm, pulling him to the front. Harry's face was flushing red. When he finally let go of his hand he tried to inch back to us, only to have Lockhart throw an arm around his shoulders, clamping him tightly to his side. He took some more pictures with Harry before announcing that_ he_ would be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"You can't be serious," I mumbled. Gilderoy then gave Harry a complete set of his works and let him free. Making his way towards us he gave his books to Ginny, telling her he would buy his own.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Draco's voice sounding from the stairwell behind us. I turned to see he was wearing his usual sneer. I wish he wouldn't sneer so much, he looks much better when he doesn't. . . not that I think he looks good. . .or anything. I smacked my forehead.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked me.

"What? oh. . . nothing," I said, my cheeks burning.

"_Famous_ Harry Potter," Malfoy continued, "Can't even go into a _book-shop_ without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" Ginny glared at Malfoy.

He gave short laugh, "Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend_!"

Now it was Ginny's turn to blush bright red. Mr. Weasley came over then and started talking to Mr. Malfoy, after a few words were exchanged they started to fight. Several bookcases were knocked over before Hagrid came wading toward them. He pulled them apart. Mr. Weasley had gotten a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by a stray book. Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip, Draco's father left the shop.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," said Hagrid, almost lifting Mr. Weasley off his feet as he straightened his robes. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that - no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter - bad blood, that's what it is - come on now - let's get outta here."

Well, obviously I didn't know that. I actually thought Malfoy could be nice sometimes. Sure, nobody really saw it, but I have. A few times, at least. Whenever he wasn't near his 'friends' or with his parents he acted completely different. Well, to me anyway.

We all headed to the Leaky Cauldron, our group more subdued than before. I said good-bye to Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"I'll see you guys at school, don't get into too much trouble before then."

"No promises," Harry said with a smile. Then him and the Weasleys all went with their shopping into the fireplace. The Floo powder making them disappear behind tall, green flames. I had another hour to wait before Kendra would show up so I just wondered down Diagon Alley. Stopping at_ Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop_ I bought a couple of Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks, some Hiccough sweets, several Sugar Quills, and a few Stink Pellets to share with Katie later.

I sighed, another half hour to go. I finally decided to spend the rest of my time at _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. _I ordered a chocolate and black cherry bowl of ice-cream with chopped nuts. Just as I was finishing up my ice-cream, Kendra came up._  
_

"Are you ready to go?" she asked me. I nodded, grabbing my shopping bags, we left.

* * *

**A/N: Whoohoo! On to the 2nd book :) I hope you're as excited as I am! I can tell already I'm going to be impatient. I always end up forgetting to say this (even though it should be obvious) I don't own any of the HP stuff, except for my OC's. Now that's outta the way, thank you so much for reading this and please REVIEW! It means the world to me. . . Til next time Lovelies ;)**


	9. The Missing Boys

I arrived at King's Cross Station pretty early, managing to snag an empty compartment for myself. I saw Hermione and Ginny walk past but I never saw Harry or Ron. I didn't worry too much though, they probably just found a compartment before they passed mine.

Eventually, Katie came walking by, seeing me out of the corner of her eye she came in.

"Hey Katie," I said, "How was your summer?"

"Pretty good. Our family spent a week down at the Malfoy Mansion like every year."

"Wait, why do you spend a week at Malfoy's house?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't you know? He's like my cousin, a couple times removed."

"Huh, no way. You guys aren't anything like each other," I said with a laugh.

At that moment, Draco opened the door, "Mind if I sit?"

"Umm-" I started, I wasn't really wanting to talk to him.

"- Of course, you can." Katie cut in. After putting his trunk on the rail above the seat, he sat down next to my Slytherin friend.

An awkward silence filled the small space.

Suddenly I laughed, making Draco and Katie jump, "I just realized that every time I get on this train, I always seem to sit with Draco. Weird."

Small pink lines appeared on each of Draco's cheeks.

The awkwardness slowly left and we were all having fun talking and joking while on our way to Hogwarts. I still hadn't seen anything of Ron or Harry, but I didn't worry too much about it. After a hour or so had passed my stomach was growling.

"I'm going to find that Trolley lady, I'll be right back," I said to them both.

I walked down the train to the elderly lady with the cart full of sweets. I bought several of each. On my way back I saw Ginny and Hermione sitting together. Knocking on the door, Ginny let me in.

"Hey, where's Harry and Ron? I figured they were sitting with you?" I asked.

"You mean he's not with you?" Hermione asked.

"We thought they were with you, they were right behind me when I walked through the wall." Ginny added.

"No I'm with Katie, maybe we should check the other compartments to make sure they're here." Both Ginny and Hermione agreed.

After dropping my sweets off, I helped search for the boys. We all checked through each door, asking any people who would answer, but we never found them.

I sighed, "Well, there's nothing we can do right now. We'll just have to see if they show up at Hogwarts later." Separating, I made my way back to my little cubicle.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked me.

"It's nothing, just. . . a small problem with some friends, is all," I said with a shrug and a small smile. I knew Draco wouldn't feel very worried about Ron and definitely not Harry. For the remainder of the train ride I was fidgeting with worry. I hoped that nothing too bad happened to them.

But, it does well to remember: Harry did say that there were no promises about getting in trouble, and with his luck it his excuse would be something truly, incredibly, amazingly, stupid.

* * *

**A/N: No more reviews? Come on, I'll buy you virtual candy! Spread the love (or hate- at this point, I'll take both gratefully). I really love reading them, promise! I know this one was really short compared to my other chapters, but it was mainly just a filler, don't worry my next ones will most likely be much longer :) Til next time Lovelies ;)**


	10. DADA with Gilderoy Lockhart

**A/N: Okay, just to start off: Thank you to**

**RoseGranger **

**for the reviews, for some reason I can't reply to you but I want you to know how thankful I am :). Disclaimer: I don't own the HP series (duh)**

**Alrighty, on with the story!**

* * *

All of the students got off the train, I could see Hagrid directing the first years down to the boats. Everybody else piled into horse-less carriages. I remained with Katie but Draco got stuck in a different carriage with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. Sitting in the Great Hall, I vividly remembered when I was sorted, the disappointed I felt in being placed in Slytherin. I didn't feel disappointed anymore, in fact, I kinda liked it. Despite what I first thought, the Slytherin house fit me well.

The new first years now walked through the door and were beginning to be sorted, still I had seen neither Harry nor Ron yet. While watching a small, mousey-haired boy walk up to the Sorting Hat, I saw Professor Snape get up from the High Table and make his way out of the Hall.

_Wonder where he's going_, I thought. The Sorting Ceremony promptly finished and Snape returned, but left again shortly, this time with Professor McGonagall. _What in the world?_

A few minutes later Professor Dumbledore also got up and left. With a lifting spirit, I could only guess that Harry and Ron were here, who else would cause two Head of house' and a headmaster to leave the start-of-term banquet?

After a while Dumbledore, Snape and eventually McGonagall returned. Saying his notices, everybody got up and left for their dormitories. As I was walking I heard someone whispering, walking closer I heard them say that Harry and Ron had been expelled for crashing a flying car into the Whomping Willow.

Since I hadn't heard about the Whomping Willow last year, I turned to Katie, "What's the Whomping Willow?"

"Well, let me put it this way: you'll seriously regret getting near that tree. It's not called the _Whomping_ Willow for nothing."

With a slight frown on my face I followed the rest of the Slytherins to the dungeons.

"Terrible Tarragon," the Prefect said. I walked over to the spiral staircase, walking to the door that read:

SECOND YEARS

After putting all my stuff away I went back downstairs. As I went to sit at a table with Katie, she pulled out a deck of cards.

"Wanna play some Exploding Snap?" she asked me.

"Sure, how do you play?"

"Well, the rules are simple: when you see two identical pictures, hit the card with the top of your wand– one point will be yours. The player with the most points wins the game. The hard part is, the cards shuffle faster and faster, so you've gotta pay attention."

"Alright, should be fun," I said with a smile. The game started and, after a bit, I got the hang of it. Quickly spotting matching cards before they exploded I had a great time playing with Katie, even though she was the better player. Time passed quickly this way. Before I knew it all of the other students had gone to bed except for Draco. Finishing up on a Sugar Quill I had pulled out earlier I said with a yawn, "Are you coming up to the dorm with me?"

"Uhh, yeah. . .in a minute. You go on up, I'll be there soon."

"Alright, goodnight!" I said. I went up the stairs and laid on my silken, green sheets. The soothing sound of waves lapping against the window made me fall asleep almost immediately.

* * *

The next morning I was in a bad mood. Even though I fell to sleep easy, I had a hard time staying asleep, I kept having nightmares. I just couldn't remember what they had been about. I think I remember a snake, but. . .no, the memory left just as fast as it appeared.

The Dining Hall's ceiling showed a dull, gloomy, gray sky. Thankfully, I saw Harry and Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry! Ron! I heard you were expelled. . . what happened?" I asked as I plopped down beside them.

"Well, we didn't get expelled. We would have been on the train with everyone else, if the barrier hadn't been closed at King's Cross Station." Harry said.

"The barrier closed? I wonder why it would be like that. . . " I said, having to stop as the mail arrived. A large gray something fell into Hermione's jug, spraying us all with milk and feathers.

"Ugh, gross," I said, wiping milk off of my cloak.

"_Errol_!" said Ron, pulling the bedraggled owl out by its feet. The bird was unconscious, his legs in the air and a red envelope in his beak.

"Oh, no-" Ron gasped dropping Errol's leg. Ron and Neville both looked at the letter like it was about to explode.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My mum- she's- she's sent me a Howler," Ron said faintly.

"You'd better open it, Ron," said Neville in a whisper. "It'll be worse if you don't. My gran sent me one once, and i ignored it and" - he gulped- "it was horrible."

Looking at their petrified faces, Harry asked,"What's a Howler?"

I noticed that the red envelope began to smoke at the corners.

Without answering Ron stretched out a trembling hand and slit it open. Neville stuffed his fingers in his ears and, in a second, I knew why. For a minute, I thought the note had exploded with the roar of sound that filled the huge hall.

"-STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET A HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE-"

Mrs. Weasley's yell resounded throughout, making dust fall from the ceiling and making silverware rattle on the tables. Everyone in the hall had turned to look at who had received the Howler. Ron sank lower and lower in his chair, trying to hide his fiery red face.

"-LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE BOTH DIED- ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED- YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

The ringing in my ears kept going even as the letter, which dropped from Ron's hands, burst into flames and curled to ashes. Both Harry and Ron sat there, stunned. A few people laughed and eventually the babble and chit-chat broke out again. Rubbing my ears, I went back to the Slytherin table to receive my class schedule for the year, shaking my head at Ron's rotten luck.

I saw that my first class for the year was Potions. I breathed a sigh of relief. During the summer I realized just how_ dull_ muggle life was, so besides going on vacation for a week and playing with my new neighbor for a few times, I mostly read my school books, memorizing each spell, charm and potion there was. I could probably recite each book word for word if I wanted to. When I had found out that Hermione had gotten better grades than me last year my competitive spirit drove me to work harder.

Sitting in the dark room, Snape begins to tell us how to brew a Hair-Raising Potion. At the end of class, Professor Snape gave us so much homework that I doubt a whole year would be enough time to finish it. My next class was Herbology, and I was slightly curious as to what we would be doing today because we were heading to Greenhouse 3, where some of the more dangerous and interesting plants lived.

As Professor Sprout unlocked the greenhouse door I caught the smell of damp earth and fertilizer, both mixing with the strong fragrance of some giant, umbrella-sized flowers that were hanging from the ceiling.

After slapping a spiky, dark red feeler of the Venemous Tentacula that had been creeping near her shoulder Professor Sprout said, "We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

My hand quickly reached up. "Mandrake, which is also known as Mandragora, can be cut up to serve as a prime ingredient for the Mandrake Restorative Draught, which is used to cure those who have been Petrified. The Mandrake forms are also an essential part of most antidotes, pain killers and sedatives, but an overdose can be fatal."

"Wonderful," Professor Sprout beamed. "Ten points to Slytherin. While it does serve as an essential part of most antidotes, it is also dangerous. Can anyone tell me why?"

Again, my hand shot up, "The scream of a mature Mandrake, when it is unearthed, will kill any person who hears it. Although a young Mandrake's screams will usually only knock a person out for several hours."

"Excellent. Another ten points. Alright, everyone take a pair of earmuffs."

There was a scramble as the students tried to grab a pair of earmuffs that weren't pink or fluffy.

"Make sure you ears are _completely_ covered. I will give you a thumbs up when it is safe to remove them. Right- earmuffs _on_."

I put mine on, the sounds around me quickly becoming shut out. Rolling up her sleeves, Professor Sprout grasped one of the tufty plants firmly and pulled hard. What came out was what looked like a small, muddy, pale-green and mottled skinned baby. Following her lead I pulled on the Mandrake in front of me. While it didn't exactly want to come out, it didn't want to go back in either. I spent at least ten minutes trying to bully my Mandrake into its pot, trying to avoid the gnashing teeth, flailing fists and kicking feet. Finally, I managed to stuff it in. I then covered it up with dark, damp compost until only the tufted leaves were visible. Once everyone was done we left, all of us aching, sweaty, and covered in dirt.

Hurrying down to the dungeons for a quick wash I rushed to Charms. Thankfully, practicing the Skurge Charm wasn't too difficult. I was relieved when I heard the lunch bell. Taking my time with lunch I talked with my fellow Slytherins.

As the bell rang for the afternoon classes to start, I caught up with Ron and Hermione.

"Do you guys have Defense Against the Dark Arts, too?" I asked.

"Yes, _Professor_ Lockhart is talking with Harry right now, I swear that teacher. . . " Ron said. Harry came in just then, his face bright red. He started to busy himself with stacking all seven of Lockhart's books in front of him, blocking his vision of the real thing. Once the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly. He reached forward, picking up Neville's copy of _Travels with Trolls_, and showed it to the class, winking along with the portrait on the front cover.

"Me," he said, winking again, "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly's_ Most-Charming-Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling_ at her!" He obviously was waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly but the rest remained silent.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books-"

"Only because we had to," I whispered to Katie, I saw her nod.

"-well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about - just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in-" He started handing out test papers.

"You have thirty minutes- start- _now_!"

I looked down at my paper to see it was full of questions like:

_1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_

_2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

_3. what, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

The questions continued like this for over three sides of paper, 54 questions in total.

"You _can't_ be serious," I muttered.

I started answering with complete guesses, letting my irritation at such an incompetent teacher showing through:

_1.) Who cares? Probably rainbow or something._

_2.) Have people fawning over him his whole life?_

_3.) Actually getting fans._

And on I went, not even caring if I got a complete fail. Half an hour later, Lockhart colleccted the papers and rifled through them in front on the class.

"Tut, tut- hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in_ Year with the Yeti_. And in _Wanderings with Werewolves_ I clearly state that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic people- though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky!" he said with a chortle and another wink.

I could see two Gryffindors, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas shaking with silent laughter. I wasn't much better off. While trying to appear calm and keep the laughter away, tears were forming and periodically falling down my face.

". . . but Miss Granger has full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

She raised a hand and he said, "Excellent! Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so- to business-"

He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it. Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. "Now- be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! you may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. All I ask is that you remain calm, whilst I am here no harm will befall you. I must ask you not to scream" he said in a low voice.

Whipping off the white cover Lockhart said dramatically, "Yes!_ Freshly caught Cornish pixies_!"

Katie, Seamus, and I all burst out a loud snort of laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror, "Yes?" he said with a smile to us.

"It's just. . .Cornish pixies- aren't very dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked out.

"Don't be so sure!" Lockhart replied, "Let's see what you make of them." He opened the cage door and the pointy faced, electric blue, eight inch tall pixies shot off in every direction like rockets. They started causing pandemonium. Two of the little devils grabbed Neville by his ears, hanging him on the chandelier. Several shot straight through the window, causing showers of glass to land in my hair and cloak, along with the rest of the students in the back row. The rest started grabbing and tearing books, quills, pictures from the walls, throwing trashcans, and sprayed the class with stolen ink bottles.

Shouting, "_Peskipiksi Pesternomi_!" which had to effect whatsoever, and causing the pixies to steal his wand and throw it out the window, Lockhart ran and hid under his desk too. He almost got squashed by Neville, who had fallen as the chandelier fell. The bell rang and it was a mad rush from the classroom. I tried to make my way to the door but was pushed down by a student running by.

Just as Harry, Ron and I were just about to leave Lockhart said, "Well, I'll ask you three to just nop the rest of them back into their cage." He swept past them and shut the door to his office quickly behind him.

"Can you _believe_ him?" roared Ron as one of the remaining pixies bit him painfully on the ear.

"Ugh, hold_ still_, you stupid little. . . gah!" I said through clenched teeth. Finally, I cast a Freezing Charm, the last of the pixies floating stand-still in the air. Snagging them out of the air, we finished putting them away.

"That stupid git, I doubt he did any of those things he's written about," Harry said, wiping sweat from his brow.

"I didn't think he did the moment I saw him," I said.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Another chapter done. I can't wait til Lockhart gets sacked :) Can I get up to 10 reviews? I'm too greedy, I need moreeeee! Oh, well. Til next time Lovelies ;)**


	11. The Voice In the Corridor

Over the next few days I saw Harry dodging out of sight of our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor whenever he came walking down a corridor. One time he even ran into the girls bathroom trying to avoid him. A first year Gryffindor, I noticed, always followed Harry around too. I never saw the kid without a camera.

One morning, as I walked into the Dining Hall, I saw that Harry wasn't sitting at the table. In fact, he wasn't even in the Hall.

I walked over to Ron and Hermione, "Hey, where's Harry?"

"Quidditch practice," Ron said, "Woke up this morning and Harry left a note. Must've left at the break of dawn."

Grabbing a piece of toast and spreading jam I left the Dining Hall with Ron and Hermione. We arrived at the Quidditch stands and just as we were settling down, Harry came out.

"Aren't you finished yet?" Ron called incredulously.

"Haven't even started," Harry said, looking grateful as I handed him the slice of toast. "Wood's been teaching us new moves." He then mounted his broomstick and soared into the air. A loud clicking noise filled the stadium, I looked over to see that kid with the camera. He was wildly taking pictures, the sound magnifying throughout the empty field.

While the Gryffindor team started to get ready I saw the Slytherin team walk onto the field. Even from my distance I could see Oliver Wood wasn't very happy. In his anger he landed harder than he meant to, slightly stumbling as he dismounted.

"Flint!" I heard him bellow at the Slytherin captain, "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

"Plenty of room for all of us, Wood." He yelled back. He held up a noted saying it was a specially signed note from Professor Snape.

Getting up from the stands I made my way to the teams on the field. Hermione and Ron followed.

"Oh, look. A field invasion." I heard Flint say.

Back to the conversation, Wood said, "You've got a new seeker? Where?"

From behind the six large figures before them came a seventh, smaller boy, smirking all over his pale, pointed face. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" said Fred or George with dislike, I still hadn't figured out how to tell the twins apart.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," Fling said as the whole team began to smile wide. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."

All seven held out highly polished, brand-new Nimbus Two Thousand and One broomsticks.

"Very latest model. Only came out last month. I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount." Flint said while brushing non-existent dust off his handle.

"Good, aren't they?" Draco said smoothly. "Perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."

The Slytherin team howled with laughter.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to_ buy_ their way in," said Hermione sharply. "_They_ got in on pure talent."

The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat out with malice. I gasped loudly and stood frozen with disbelief. Marcus Flint had to dive in front of Malfoy because the Weasley twins tried to jump on him.

I heard a Gryffindor player shriek, "_How dare you!_" and Ron pulled out his wand, yelling, "You'll pay for that on, Malfoy!" and pointed it furiously under Flint's arm at Malfoy's face.

A loud bang and jet of green light filled the stadium. Instead of hitting Malfoy like it was intended, it hit Ron instead, sending him reeling backward onto the grass.

Shaking myself out of my stupor, I ran to Ron, "Ron! Are you alright?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words, several slugs dribbled out of his mouth.

"Oh, gross," I said as the Slytherin team became paralyzed with laughter. Flint was doubled over, hanging onto his new broomstick for support. Draco was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist, tears rushing down his face. Ron kept belching large, glistening slugs.

"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest," Harry said to me. We both pulled Ron up by the arms and started to half-carry him out of the stadium and across the grounds toward the edge of the forest, Hermione following after.

As the gamekeeper's hut came into view I gasped, "Nearly, there, Ron. Just a little more."

We were about twenty feet away from his hut when Harry dragged us behind a nearby bush. In the next minute Gilderoy Lockhart came striding out.

"It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing!" he called behind him to Hagrid. "If you need help, you know where I am! I'll let you have a copy of my book. I'm surprised you haven't already got one - I'll sign one tonight and send it over. Well, good-bye!"

Once Lockhart was out of sight Harry and I struggled from our crouches and made our way to the door, knocking urgently once we were close enough.

Hagrid appeared almost immediately. His face was pulled in a frown and irritation showed in his warm brown eyes, but as soon as he saw us his expression brightened.

"Bin wonderin' when you'd come ter see me- come in, come in- thought you mighta bin Professor Lockhart back again." Harry and I brought Ron over the threshold into the one-roomed cabin, which had an enormous bed in one corner, a fire crackling merrily in the other. We told Hagrid about Ron's slug problem, but he didn't seemed very worried.

"Better out than in," Hagrid said cheerfully. He plopped a large copper basin in front of him. "Get 'em all up, Ron. There ain't anythin' to do except wait for it ter stop."

Hagrid handed us each a cup of tea.

"What did Lockhart want with you, Hagrid?" Harry asked while trying to get Fang to stop slobbering on him.

"Givin' me advice on gettin' kelpies out of a well," he growled.

I gave a little laugh, "Like you don't know,"

"Exactly!" Hagrid shouted, "An' his was bangin' on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I'll eat my kettle."

While it was most unlike Hagrid to criticize any teacher I wholeheartedly agreed. Hermione on the other hand. . .

"I think you're being a bit unfair. Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job-" she said in a higher voice than usual.

"He was the _on'y_ man for the job. An' I mean the_ on'y_ one. Gettin' very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job. People aren't too keen ter take it on, see. They're startin' ter think it's jinxed. No one's lasted long fer a while now. So tell me," Hagrid said, jerking his head at Ron, "Who was he tryin' ter curse?"

"Malfoy called Hermione something - it must've been really bad, because everyone went wild." Harry said.

"It was bad," Ron said hoarsely. Ron dived out of sight again as a fresh wave of slugs made their appearance, so I took over.

"Malfoy called her a 'Mudblood', Hagrid-"

"He didn'!" he growled.

"He did," Hermione said, "But I don't know what it means. I could tell it was really rude, of course-"

"It's about the most insulting thing he could have said," I told her. "Mudblood's a really hateful name to call someone who's Muggle-born. People like Malfoy's family, pure-bloods, think their superior to those born in non-magical families. It's a vile name to someone, you know, dirty blood - common blood."

"How do you know so much about it, Calla?" Harry asked me.

I gave a little sort of laugh and said, "Come on, Harry. I'm in Slytherin. It's not exactly a big secret they're against those that aren't Pure-blood. And besides, look at that Neville kid, he's pure-blood but he can hardly stand a cauldron up the right way. No offense, of course. And I haven't seen a spell that Hermione can't do. Obviously, blood isn't everything."

I could see Hermione go a brilliant shade of magenta at my words.

"It's ridiculous," Ron said, wiping sweat off of his brow. "Most wizards these days are half-blood anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd've died out." He ducked out of sight again as another round of retching came.

So, Harry," Hagrid said abruptly, "Gotta bone ter pick with yeh. I've heard you've bin givin' out signed photos. How come I haven't got one?"

Harry looked furious,"I have_ not_ been giving out signed photos. If Lockhart's still spreading that around-"

He stopped when he saw Hagrid was laughing. "I'm on'y joking," he said. He patted Harry on the back in good humor, nearly sending him face-first into the table. "I knew yeh hadn't really. I told Lockhart yeh didn' need teh. Yer more famous than him without tryin'."

I laughed, "I bet he didn't like that!"

"Don' think he did," he said, his eyes twinkling. "An' them I told him I'd never read one o' his books an' he decided ter go. But enough of that, come an' see what I've bin growin'." He led them outside to the small vegetable patch where a dozen of the largest pumpkins I had ever seen were growing. Each one was the size of a large boulder.

"Gettin' on well, aren't they? Fer the Halloween feast. . . should be big enough by then." Hagrid said happily.

"Salazar Slytherin. . .what have you been feeding them, Hagrid?" I asked incredulously.

He looked over his shoulder and said to us, "Well, I've bin giving them - you know- a bit o' help." He nodded his head to the flowery pink umbrella leaning against the side of his cabin.

I remember Harry saying that Hagrid had been expelled from Hogwarts a long time ago, his wand broken because of it. Call me crazy, but I think that his umbrella wasn't all it seemed to be.

"You used an Engorgement Charm?" I asked with amusement. "Did a great job on them, then."

"That's what yer little sister said," Hagrid said, nodding at Ron. "Met her jus' yesterday." He looked sideways at Harry, his beard twitching. "Said she was jus' lookin' round the grounds, but I reckon she was hopin' she might run inter someone else at my house." He winked at Harry.

"If you ask me, _she_ wouldn't say no to a signed-" I said teasingly. Ron had told me how much his little sister talked about the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Oh, shut up," Harry said, blushing slightly. Grabbing my growling stomach, Harry too, we all said good-bye and left for the school.

We had barely set foot in the cool entrance hall when a voice rang out, "There you are, Potter - Weasley. you will both do your detentions this evening." She was walking towards the boys with a stern look on her face.

"What're we doing, Professor?" said Ron nervously.

"You will be polishing the silver in the trophy room with Mr. Filch, with no magic Weasley, elbow grease. And you, Potter, will be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail." I flinched, what kind of horrible torture could they sink lower to?

"Oh n- Professor, can't I go and do the trophy room, too?" Harry asked desperately.

"Certainly not," said Professor McGonagall, raising her eyebrows. "Professor Lockhart requested you particularly. Eight o'clock sharp, both of you."

The two boys slouched into the Great Hall with gloom clearly etched into their faces.

At five minutes to eight, I walked with Harry to the second-floor corridor to Lockhart's office. "Well. . . " I said, "Good-luck." I saw him grit his teeth and knock. The door flew open at once. Lockhart was grinning down at him.

"ah, here's the scalawag!" he said. "Come in, Harry, come in-" The door closed and I made my way down the the dungeons.

As I lay down to sleep I just couldn't get comfortable, the minutes soon turned to hours. It was close to midnight when I slipped out of bed and made my way to the common room. Looking to see that nobody was still up I quickly left. Maybe a walk will tire me out, and hopefully, I wouldn't get caught out of bed in the middle of the night.

The moon was full and bright, shining through the windows and lighting up my way so I didn't have to use my wand to see. I didn't know where I was going. Suddenly, as I was walking into the second-floor corridor, I heard a hissing voice.

"_Come. . .come to me. . . .Let me rip you. . . . Let me tear you. . . . Let me kill you. . . ._"

I froze, my heart thumping hard in my chest. A few minutes passed and I didn't hear the voice again, instead I heard Harry's making me jump, "Calla? What are you doing up?"

"I . . .uh. . . couldn't sleep. I was just about to head back, but. . . I think I heard a voice."

"Wait. What did the voice say?" He asked quickly.

"Oh. . .I don't know, maybe I was just tired. It was saying something about killing and tearing or whatever."

He gasped, "I heard it too! In Lockhart's office just now."

"Really? Did Lockhart hear it?" He shook his head, frowning in the moonlight. "Ugh, this is so creepy. I'm going back to bed, I doubt I'll ever get to sleep now." We said good-bye and separated.

I stared at the canopy above my bed and listened to the lap of water on the window. The faint green light emitted from the windows only creeping me out further, reminding me of every freaking scary movie I'd ever seen. My eyes never even felt heavy the whole night.


	12. A Message On A Wall

October came, and with it, a damp chill. My walk through the school the other night had left me grumpy and moody all day. I could only guess how gruesome I must look, with bags under my eyes and an attitude worse than a hag, but it just wasn't one night of missed sleep. I couldn't sleep the next day, or the next, or the next. All I would dream about was that snake-like voice. Of course, the atmosphere in the Slytherin common room did_ nothing_ to help me forget.

For days the weather reflected my mood, with raindrops the size of bullets thundering down for days on end. The lake kept rising, the flower beds became muddy, and Hagrid's pumpkins swelled to the size of garden sheds.

Early one stormy Saturday afternoon I grabbed my umbrella and took a stroll through the rain. The pattering of raindrops and the roar of thunder soothed me. I always did love the rain, with the chaotic order it represented. Eventually, the rain took away my worries and I felt peaceful, watching the deluge of precipitation rush off of my umbrella and splatter mud onto my shoes.

The sound of the silver liquid drops was as good as any lullaby a mother could sing to her child. I felt renewed as I walked towards the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. Before I got inside though, I ran into Harry.

"Harry, don't tell me you had practice in this weather," I said jokingly.

"The rain may have dampened the ground but not Wood's enthusiam," he said with a tired smile. He was soaked to the bone and covered with mud. "Although aside from the rain it wasn't a very happy practice. Fred and George told us today just how fast those Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones are."

"I swear, the Slytherin Quidditch players are so annoying. That's literally all they talk about," I said as we squelched down a hallway. As we turned into a deserted corridor we saw Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor tower, staring out a window, muttering under his 'breath'.

"Hello, Nick," Harry said.

"Hello, hello," he replied. He wore a dashing, plumed hat on his long curly hair, and a tunic with a ruff, which concealed the fact that his neck was almost completely severed. He was pale as smoke, as all of the ghosts were, as see-through as the window he was standing at.

"You look troubled, young children," said Nick, folding a transparent letter as he spoke and tucking it inside his doublet.

"So do you," said Harry.

"Ah," he waved an elegant hand, "a matter of no importance. . .It's not as though I really wanted to join. . . .Thought I'd apply, but apparently I 'don't fulfill the requirements'-" Despite his airy tone, he wore a look of great bitterness on his face.

"What did you want to join?" I asked.

"But you would think, wouldn't you," He said abruptly instead of answering. "That getting hit forty-five times in the neck with a blunt axe would qualify you to join the Headless Hunt?"

"Oh-yes," we said, obviously supposed to agree.

"I mean, nobody wishes more than I do that it had all been quick and clean, and my head had come off properly, I mean, it would have saved me a great deal of pain and ridicule. However-" He shook his letter open and read it furiously:

"_'We can only accept huntsmen whose heads have parted company with their bodies. You will appreciate that it would be impossible otherwise for members to participate in hunt activities such as Horseback Head-Juggling and Head Polo. It is with the greatest regret, therefore, that I must inform you that you do no fulfill our requirements. With very best wishes, Sire Patrick Delaney-Podmore.'"_

Fuming, Nearly Headless Nick stuffed the letter back into his tunic. "Half an inch of skin and sinew holding my neck on, Harry! Most people would think that's good and beheaded, but oh, no, it's not enough for Sire Properly Decapitated-Podmore."

With several deep breaths he then said in a much calmer voice, "So- what's bothering you? Anything I can do?"

"No," said Harry. "Not unless you know where we can get seven free Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones for our match against Sly-"

Harry was cut off as a high-pitched mewling came from his ankles. I looked down to see the lamp-like yellow eyes and gray fur of Mrs. Norris.

"Harry, we'd better get out of here," I said.

"Yes," Nearly Headless Nick chimed, "Filch isn't in a good mood- he's got the flu and some third years accidentally plastered frog brains all over the ceiling in dungeon five. He's been cleaning all morning, and if he sees you dripping mud all over the place-"

"Right," Harry said quickly, but not quick enough. Filch came bursting through a tapestry to Harry's right, wheezing and looking wildly about for the rule breaker. He had a thick tartan scarf wrapped around his head and his nose was a shocking shade of purple.

"Filth!" he shouted, his jowls quivering. His eyes were practically popping out of his head as he saw the two muddy puddles we were making. "Mess and muck everywhere! I've had enough of it, I tell you! Follow me, you two."

Harry and I waved a sad good-bye to Nearly Headless Nick and followed Filch downstairs. I had never been in Filch's office before although I doubt it was a place any students wanted to be. It was dingy and had no windows, a single oil lamp gave light from the ceiling. The smell of fried fish permeating the place. There were wooden cabinets, each one had a label for details of every student Filch had punished. I saw that Fred and George Weasley had a entire cabinet to themselves. I saw a polished collection of chains behind his desk, I briefly remembered last year that he said he kept them, hoping for the chance to use them.

Filch grabbed a quill from a pot on his desk and began shuffling around looking for parchment. I heard him muttering, going on about dung, dragon bogies, frog brains and rat intestines. Different jokes and accidents I assume he's had to clean up. Finally, he retrieved a large roll of parchment from his desk drawer.

Dipping his quill into the ink pot he said, "_Names_. . .Harry Potter and Callandra Tarleton. _Crime_. . ."

"It was only a bit of mud!" I said.

"It's only a bit of mud to you, but to me it's an extra hour scrubbing!" Filch shouted.

"_Crime_. . .befouling the castle. . ._suggested sentence_. . ."

Dabbing at his dripping nose, he was just about to write out our punishments when a large BANG! resounded from the ceiling of his office, making the oil lamp rattle.

"PEEVES!" Filch roared, he flung down his black quill. "I'll have you this time, I'll have you!"

Without another glance at us, Filch ran flat-footed from the office, Mrs. Norris right behind him. Most of the time I couldn't stand the school poltergeist, but now I couldn't be more thankful for his timing.

"Should we wait for him?" I asked.

"Probably."

I sank into the moth-eaten chair next to the desk. Besides the half-completed form there was a glossy purple envelope with silver lettering. Checking the door to make sure Filch wasn't coming back immediately, I picked up the envelope. Both of us read:

_KWIKSPELL_

_A Correspondence Course in Beginners' Magic_

I hummed and flicked the envelope further open. Pulling out the sheaf of parchment inside was more curly silver writing, which said:

_Kwikspell is an all-new, fail-safe, quick-result, easy-learn course. Hundreds of witches and wizards have benefited from the Kwikspell method!_

Fascinated, Harry and I skimmed through the rest of the envelope's contents. Why would Filch want a Kwikspell course? Maybe he wasn't a proper wizard? Suddenly, I heard shuffling footsteps outside. Quickly stuffing the parchment back into the purple envelope, I threw it back onto the desk just as the door creaked open.

With a triumphant smile Filch said to Mrs. Norris, "That vanishing cabinet was extremely valuable! We'll have Peeves out this time, my sweet-" His eyes fell on us two and then to the envelope, which I just realized was on the complete _opposite_ where it was before.

Filch's normally pasty face turned bright red. He hobbled over to his desk, picking up the envelope and throwing it into a drawer.

"Have you- did you read-?" he sputtered, his hands were twisting together.

"No," we both lied quickly.

"If I thought you'd read my private- not that it's mine - for a friend- be that as it may- however-" His face was livid with anger. Harry was staring at him in alarm.

"Very well- go- and don't breathe a word- not that- however, if you didn't read- go now, I have to write up Peeves' report- go-" Harry and I left his office the second the word 'go' left his lips.

"Can you believe our luck? To escape Filch's office without some kind of punishment _must_ be some kind of school record," I said to him as we sped down a corridor.

Harry was nodded just as a voice called out behind us, "Harry! Harry! Did it work?"

Nearly Headless Nick came gliding out of a classroom, behind him was the wreckage of a large black and gold cabinet.

"I persuaded Peeves to crash it right over Filch's office," Nick said eagerly. "Thought it might distract him-"

"Was that you?" Harry asked gratefully.

"Yeah, we didn't even get a detention," I added.

We all continued down the corridor, I could see Nick still holding his rejection letter.

Apparently, Harry saw it too because he said, "I wish there was something we could do for you about the Headless Hunt."

Nearly Headless Nick stopped in his tracks, since he was right in front of me, I ran through him, shivering. It felt like I jumped into a freezing lake in the middle of winter.

"But there is something you could do for me," said Nick excitedly. "Harry, Callandra- would I be asking too much- but no, you wouldn't want-"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, this Halloween will be my five hundredth deathday, I'm holding a party down in one of the roomier dungeons," said Nearly Headless Nick, drawing himself up and looking dignified. "Friends will be coming from all over the country. It would be such an_ honor_ if you would attend. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger would be most welcome, too, of course- but I daresay you'd rather go to the school feast?" He looked at us with an expectant face.

"Well. . .I've never been to a deathday party before, you Harry?"

"No," Harry said quickly, "I'll come-"

"My dear children! Harry Potter, at my deathday party! And-" he hesitated- "do you think you could _possibly_ mention to Sir Patrick how_ very_ frightening and impressive you find me?"

Oh, of course," I said with Harry. Nearly Headless Nick beamed greatly at us both.

"A deathday party?" said Katie with interest when I told her as I finally got back to the Slytherin common room. "Not many people could say they've been to one of those, but it sounds kind of depressing. Who would want to celebrate the day they died?"

I shrugged, "It's the same day as the Halloween feast. Although I think I'm going to regret promising so quickly, I heard someone say that Dumbledore booked a troupe of dancing skeletons. Oh well, a promise is a promise." After a moment's thought I said, "Hey, could you ask that Creevey kid, you know that one with the camera all the time, to take a picture of the jack'o'lanterns? By the time Halloween comes I bet you could fit three people in those monsters."

"Yeah sure, he's in Gryffindor right?" She asked.

"Yep."

By the time Halloween arrived I was definitely regretting promising to go, one look into the Dining Hall showed the usual live bats, Hagrid's vast pumpkins (which were_ amazing_ by the way), and golden plates and candles, glittering invitingly.

So at seven o'clock, I went down the stone passageway into the dungeons with Harry and Ron. Hermione had decided to stay at the Halloween feast. The candles that lit the way were jet black and burning with bright blue flames, casting a ghostly light over our faces. The sounds of what might have been a thousand fingernails scraping a chalkboard reached our ears as we drew closer.

"Don't tell me that's supposed to be_ music_?" Ron whispered. We turned a corner to see Nearly Headless Nick standing at a doorway with black velvet drapes.

"My dear friends," he said with a mournful voice, "Welcome, welcome. . . so pleased you could come. . ." With a sweep of his plumed hat he bowed them inside.

The room was full of hundreds of pearly-white, translucent people all floating about. Some waltzed to the sounds of the horrible orchestra and others were murmuring to the other guests.

"Shall we have a look around?" Harry suggested.

"Careful not to walk through anyone," Ron advised.

"Don't worry, I've already done that. Most definitely will not do that again anytime soon," I said to him. We passed several depressed looking nuns, a ragged man with chains, and the Fat Friar, a cheerful Hufflepuff ghost was talking to a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead. It was the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin ghost, a gaunt staring ghost covered in silver bloodstains. Ron was looking at his bloodstains with interest.

"Don't ask him about how he got those bloodstains," I whispered to him.

"How come?"

"He just doesn't like it, trust me." The other ghosts were giving him wide berth. We continued walking through the dungeon room.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Nearly Headless Nick asked as he drifted in front of us.

"Oh, yes," we lied.

"Not a bad turnout," he said proudly, "It's nearly time for my speech, I'd better go and warn the orchestra. . ."

But the orchestra had already stopped playing. Through the dungeon wall came a dozen ghosts, each riding a ghost horse.

"Oh, here we go," Nick said bitterly. The assembly started to clap, and I could see Harry begin, but stopped shortly after looking at Nick's face.

"Live'uns!" Sir Patrick said after spotting us three. He gave a huge, fake jump of astonishment so that his head fell off again, making the crowd howl with laughter.

"Very amusing," said Nearly Headless Nick darkly.

"Don't mind Nick!" shouted Sir Patrick's head from the floor. "Still upset we won't let him join the Hunt! But I mean to say- look at the fellow-"

A meaningful look from Nick, Harry started stuttering, "I think Nick's very frightening and- er-"

"I think that's he quite frightening," I said to Sir Patrick, "Just the other day, he nearly gave me a heart attack up in the second-floor corridor on the left side."

The other ghost just gave a laugh, "Bet he asked you to say that!"

I gave a little harrumph! and as the orchestra started back up, I said to the boys, "I can't stand much more of this. My feet are cold and I'm hungry. Let's just leave."

"Yeah, let's go," Harry agreed.

We backed towards the door, nodding and smiling at passing ghosts that looked at them. A minutes later we would hurrying back up the passage full of black candles.

"Pudding might not be finished yet," said Ron hopefully, leading the way toward the steps to the entrance hall.

"I swear, it's always food with yo-" And then I heard it.

_". . .rip. . .tear. . .kill. . ._"

It was the same cold and murderous voice as before, the one I had finally forgotten. Both Harry and I stumbled to a halt. I was holding on to the wall for support. Harry was looking up and down the passageway.

"Guys, what're you-"

"Shut up for a minute, Ron," I said in a hiss.

"It's that voice again-" Harry said.

_". . .soo hungry. . .time to kill . . ._"

"Harry, do you hear it too?" I asked urgently. He nodded, but Ron looked at us both like we were crazy.

"_. . .kill . . .time to kill. . ._" The voice was growing fainter. I was sure it was moving away, moving upward. Excitement gripped me, giving me the same feeling I thought I felt in the second-floor corridor outside Lockhart's office.

Both Harry and I began to run at the same time, up the stairs. Ron was following behind in confusion. I was straining my ears, trying to locate the voice.

Finally, there it was, "_ . . .I smell blood. . .I SMELL BLOOD!_"

Oh no. "It's going to kill someone!" I said to Harry. We rushed up the next flight of stairs two at a time, Ron struggling to keep up with us. We came around the corner of the second floor, stopping in a deserted corridor.

"Hey, _what_ was that all about?" said Ron, gasping and wiping sweat off his face. "I couldn't hear anything. . ." He gave a little gasp and pointed down the corridor. "_Look_!"

There was something shining on the wall ahead. As we approached I made out the words:

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE._

The words were dark red and wet and smelled metallic. It was blood.

"What's that thing- hanging underneath?" said Ron with a quiver in his voice.

We edged nearer, I almost slipped, Harry steadying me. There was a large puddle of water on the floor. With a splash we all leaped backward, it was Mrs. Norris hanging by her tail from a torch bracket. She was stiffer than a board and her eyes were wide, staring into nothing.

"Let's get out of here. We don't want to be caught here," I said after a few seconds.

But it was too late. The feast had just ended apparently and all the students came crashing into the passage from both ends. As they all saw the wall, they stopped, a large half-circle forming around us and silence filled the space. Hermione came to stand by us.

From behind me I heard Draco's voice, "Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudblood!" He was pointing straight at Hermione. I turned to see that Draco had pushed his way to the front of the crowd, his usually bloodless face was flushed, his stormy gray eyes alive at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat. My fists clenched and I narrowed my eyes at him, I hated that he used the word 'Mudblood'.

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Filch shouted, shouldering his way through the crowd. When he saw his precious cat he fell back, clutching his face in horror.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked. His bulging eyes landed on Harry and they narrowed.

"_You_!" he screeched. "_You_! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-

"_Argus_!"

Dumbledore came walking into the scene, followed by several other teachers. Within the next few seconds, he detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket and said, "Come with me, Argus. You, too, Mr. Potter, Miss Tarleton and Mr. Weasley."

I saw Lockhart sweep forward eagerly. "My office is nearest, Headmaster- just upstairs- please feel free-"

"Thank you, Gilderoy," Dumbledore said. The crowd parted and the five of us walked forward, soon followed by an excited Mr. Lockhart, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall.

As we came into the office Dumbledore put Mrs. Norris on the table and began to examine her. Harry, Ron, and I crept into the back of the room and sank into chairs. Dumbledore and McGonagall were about an inch from the Mrs. Norris' fur, prodding and poking the stone hard cat. Snape was half in the shadows, a peculiar expression on his face. In fact, it looked as though he was trying not to smile. Lockhart was being Lockhart, hovering and making suggestions.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her- probably the Transmogrifian Torture- I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there. I know the very counter-curse that would have saved her. . ." He was cut short by Filch's racking sobs, he was sitting in a chair by the desk, his hands covering his face. Dumbledore continued to look at Mrs. Norris, he began tapping her with his wand and muttering strange words, but nothing happened.

Lockhart kept on, ". . .I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadougou, a series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography. I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once. . . " He was interrupted once more as Dumbledore straightened.

"She's not dead, Argus," he said softly.

"Not dead?" The old caretaker croaked. "But why's she all- all stiff and frozen?"

"She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore. I heard a small, "Ah! I thought so," from Lockhart, earning an eye-rolling from me. "But how, I cannot say. . . ."

"Ask_ him_!" Filch spat, pointing at Harry.

"No second year could have done this," Dumbledore said firmly. "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced-"

"He did it, he did it!" Filch shrieked. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found- in my office- he knows I'm a- I'm a-" His face twisted horribly. "He knows I'm a Squib!" Aha, so that's why he wanted the Kwikspell course, he was a Squib, a wizard born without any magical abilities.

"He's never even touched your cat!" I said loudly, "And neither has the rest of us!"

"Rubbish, you both saw my Kwikspell letter!"

"If I might speak, Headmaster," Snape said from the shadows, "Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time." A sneer curled on his lips, as though he doubted it was all coincidence. "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?"

Harry, Ron, and I all launched into an explanation about the Deathday party, ". . .There were hundreds of ghosts, Professor," I said, "They can tell you we were there-"

"But why not join the feast afterward?" said Snape, his eyes shining in the light. "Why go up to that corridor?"

I looked at Harry, how could we possibly explain the bodiless voice without sounding like we lost our minds?

"Because- because-" Harry stammered. "Because we were tired and wanted to go to bed."

"Without any supper? I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties," he said with a triumphant smile. "And it doesn't explain why Callandra was with you then. As I am sure you're well aware, she's a Slytherin, her common room is not up in the tower."

"We weren't hungry," I said quickly, "And I was just walking up to the portrait with the boys, I was going to go to the dungeons right after."

It probably would have been buy-able. . .if Ron's stomach didn't rumble loudly. Snape's nasty smile widened.

"I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful. It might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell us the whole story." Dumbledore gave Harry a searching look, his eyes made me feel as if Harry was being X-rayed.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus."

"My cat has been Petrified!" Filch screamed, eyes popping. "I want to see some _punishment_!"

"Mr. Filch," I said, "she came be cured by Mandrakes. I've read about it in my _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ textbook."

"How correct you are, Miss Tarleton," Dumbledore said with a soft smile. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep-"

"Excuse me," Snape said icily. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school." There was an awkward pause for several minutes.

Finally, Dumbledore said to us, "You may go." We left as quickly as we could without actually running. As we were a floor up from from Lockhart's office when I pulled the two boys into an empty classroom.

"Harry. . .do you think we should have told them about the voice?"

Ron spoke up immediately, "No. Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world."

"But I'm not the only one! Harry can hear it too," I said.

"Well, I don't know what you guys are hearing, I believe you, but how come no one else can hear it?"

Harry sighed, "I know it's weird. The whole thing is weird. what was that writing on the wall about?_ The Chamber Has Been Opened_. . . . What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know, it rings a sort of bell," said Ron slowly. "I think someone told me a story about a secret chamber at Hogwarts once. . .might've been Bill. . . ."

A clock chimed somewhere.

"Midnight," Harry said.

"We'd better get to bed before Snape of Filch comes along and tries to blame us for anything else," I said to them.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, another chappie for you guys :) I know this must be kind of annoying, but please review. Criticize me! Tell me if I'm doing anything wrong or if something doesn't make sense. Anything really, just let me know how you guys like it, alright? Til next time Lovelies ;)**


	13. A Problem With A Rogue Bludger

The next few days people would talk of little else besides the attack on Mrs. Norris. Of course, Filch helped keep it fresh in mind as he paced the spot she had been found. Like any attacker would actually go back to the scene of the crime. I saw him scrubbing with Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover but it didn't have any effect. The stains refused to go away.

As I was walking towards the Slytherin common room, I didn't have another class until the afternoon, I sank into a dark corner and closed my eyes. A headache the size of Mount Everest was pounding away, it had been since I'd woken up from my troubled sleep this morning. I heard a voice in front of me say quietly, "Hey."

I opened my eyes to see Draco standing in front of me. Still unhappy about his usage of the word Mudblood earlier I crossed my arms.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

He sat down near the wall opposite me, "Katie told me you're not sleeping very well," he said. "I thought that maybe we could blow off some steam on the Quidditch field or something."

I sighed, "I don't really feel in the mood to fly right now. . ."

"Come on, It'll be fun. Trust me," he said with a half-smile. He stood out and held out his hand to me. His gray eyes, a liquid silver, looked at me hopefully.

Those dang eyes.

"Trust you? Ha! I seriously doubt _that's_ a good idea." I snorted. Giving a small sigh I said, "Well. . .okay, whatever. I guess, I don't really have anything else to do."

He gave a cute lop-sided smile and we walked to the Quidditch pitch together.

"Here," Draco said, handing me my Nimbus Two Thousand that I had stored in the shed. He grabbed his Nimbus Two Thousand and One.

"Thanks," I said, dropping my book-bag, I swung my leg around and lifted off the ground. I had bought my Nimbus at the beginning of the year, but I haven't hardly even ridden it, I could never find the time to come out here. It's not like I had Quidditch practice as an excuse to fly.

Soon we were both soaring, having little races and playing with a stray ball in the shed. The wind through my hair felt great and it wasn't long before I was laughing and smiling along with Draco. About an hour or so passed before we both slowed and stopped at the stands.

We sat in a comfortable silence, watching the birds or looking at the clouds. After a few more moments I said, "Thanks Draco. I definitely needed to have some fun. I've just been so worried about my homework, about the attack on Mrs. Norris and the message on the wall, and with the creepy voice-"

"What voice?" he asked.

I mentally slapped myself, "Uh. . .what? Did I- did I say 'voice'?" I let out a small fake laugh, blood rushing up my face.

He gave me an odd look. I cleared my throat and stood up.

"Well, never mind. This was fun, thank you, but I- uh- I should go start on my Charms homework." I hurriedly stood up and started to leave.

"Wait," he said. "Could we- Do you want to hang out again, sometime?

My fingers tapped my thigh nervously, anxious to walk away from my embarrassing-and-I-probably-seem-crazy-now moment, "Uh, sure. Of course," I said with a smile. With that, I hopped on my broom and sped off.

Going to the first place that came to mind I found myself in the library, my book-bag slung across my shoulders.

Between two bookshelves I heard Hermione say, "_All_ the copies of _Hogwarts, A History_ have been taken out."

I walked around the shelves to see Harry and Ron writing on three foot long pieces of parchment. Hermione was surrounded by several thick books.

"Why do you want Hogwarts, A History?" I asked her as I walked over.

"Oh! Calla, hello. I was going to read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets. I just can't remember the details and I can't find the story anywhere else," she said, biting her lip.

"Well," I said, "I have a copy in my dormitory. I can try and get it for you later-"

"Hermione," Ron cut in desperately. "Let me read your composition."

"For Mr. Binns class?" I asked him. He nodded.

In a severe voice she said, "No, I won't. You've had ten days to finish it-"

"I only need another two more inches, come on. . . "

He cut off as I handed him my four foot long essay on "The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards" that Professor Binns gave out to the second years. I gave a sly wink and he smiled gratefully.

A few minutes later the bell rang. As I was walking out of the library Hermione came up to me.

"You know what, I've just realized that I have History of Magic class next. I think I'm going to ask Professor Binns about the legend, so don't worry on getting the book, alright?"

"Yeah, okay. Great," I said to her. "Let me know what he says, or get Harry or Ron to tell me, I'm really curious."

"Of course."

Since the disastrous pixie episode, Professor Lockhart had taken to reading passages from his books and acting them out. He usually picked Harry to reenact some of the more dramatic bits, a simple Transylvanian peasant, a yeti with a head cold, a vampire who could only eat lettuce once Lockhart had 'dealt with him', and today a werewolf. I couldn't concentrate, not that I could with Lockhart teaching, so I stared out the window I sat by. A movement caught my eye, it was a line of tiny spiders. They were fighting their way out of a crack, pushing and walking over each other in a desperate rush to get out. How strange. What would get them so. . .excited? Scared?

Finally,_ finally_, the bell rang and I forgot about the spiders. Lockhart jumped to his feet.

"Homework- compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf! Signed copies of _Magical Me_ to the author of the best one!"

As soon as he finished assigning our homework I leapt up and practically ran out of the classroom. Call me crazy, but for some reason he drives me bonkers. As I was halfway down the hallway I realized I had forgotten my bag and books.

"You've gotta be_ kidding_ me," I whined as I turned back. Once I walked into the classroom I realized Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still there. Curious as I was, I was even hungrier. With one last look at them I left for the Dining Hall.

I sat in the middle of Draco and Katie. We were telling jokes and laughing over nothing throughout the dinner.

"I can't wait for next year," Katie said wistfully as she ate her ice-cream.

"How come?" I asked.

"Because then we'll be able to go to Hogsmead."

"I've been there," I said slyly. "After I got back from the winter Holiday last year. Professor Dumbledore had me use Floo powder to get into Three Broomsticks Inn.

"Lucky," said Katie. "Then why do you ride the train every year if you have a faster way of getting to Hogwarts?"

"Think about it," Draco said. "She still has to go to Diagon Alley to get supplies each year."

She laughed, "Yeah, it makes sense. Come on, let's get back to the common room. If I eat one more bite I'm gonna explode like an exploding potion."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "Alright, I want to finish all my homework before Saturday anyway. First Quidditch match of the season tomorrow!"

I could see Draco's eye light up, if there was something he like as much as potions class or tormenting Harry, it was Quidditch.

On Saturday morning I woke up early. I watched the green light from the lake send strange patterns on the wall for a few minutes. Eventually I gave one last big yawn and got dressed in a thick green sweater and gray jeans. Nobody else was up yet and I was quickly getting bored, so I decided to head to the Dining Hall for breakfast. The only people there were the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Harry, sitting apart from everyone else.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"A bit," he admitted. "It's just, I've never wanted to beat Slytherin so badly. . . no offense."

I laughed, "None taken. So Hermione said she was going to ask Professor Binns about the Chamber of Secrets, what did he say?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've just been so busy I've forgotten to tell you."

"No problem."

"Well, you know that Hogwarts was founded by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age way back whenever. They worked together in harmony for many years, but eventually Slytherin wanted to be more selective of his students, which made a rift grow between him and the other three founders."

He paused for a breath, I nodded intrigued by the story.

"After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school. Apparently, the story goes that Salazar built a hidden chamber, which the other founders knew nothing about. According to the legend none would be able to open it until his true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

"The horror within? Like, some sort of monster?"

He nodded his messy-haired head, "Yeah, a monster that only the Heir of Slytherin could control."

I shivered, not in fear, but in excitement. "I wonder what monster it is, maybe that's what Petrified Mrs. Norris! Maybe it can turn invisible or be able to camouflage itself, like a Chameleon Ghoul . . ."

"I don't know, whatever attacked the cat, Dumbledore couldn't cure it and that makes me think whatever attacked her may not be- well- human. And another thing that's strange, after our History of Magic class we poked around where the incident happened. There were scorch marks on the ground and spiders that were acting-"

"Crazy?" I asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I saw it in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, they were all scuttling and fighting to get through a hole in the window. I've never seen spiders act like that before."

"I haven't either, neither has Hermione or Ron," he said grimly. We sat in contemplative silence for a few minutes before he got up to leave, having to get ready and plan with the Gryffindor team for later.

As eleven o'clock approached, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. The air was muggy and, to me, it felt like a storm was fast approaching. I walked over to the locker rooms Slytherin was using.

"Hey, Draco!" I called.

He turned at my voice and walked over.

"Just wanted to wish you good luck today."

A small line of pink appeared on his cheeks, "Thanks." The blush soon disappeared and his usual smirk played on his lips, "But you might want to save that luck for the Gryffindors."

I rolled my eyes, "Ha, you sure about that?" I said as I started walking away. Hurrying over to the other locker room I quickly wished Harry good luck as well.

I settled into the stands benches next to Katie. A great roar the audience (and booing from the Slytherins) told me that the Gryffindor team was walking out. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were especially loud, anxious to have the Slytherin team beaten. Once both teams were out on the pitch the captains shook hands. Madam Hooch gave a shrill blow on her whistle and the game commenced.

Harry kicked hard off the ground and flew higher than the other thirteen players. I saw Malfoy shoot underneath Harry's broom as if to show off the speed of his broom, he called out to him, but I was too far away to hear what he said. A minute later a heavy black Bludger came pelting toward Harry. Quick as he could he dodged out of the way, the Bludger ruffled his chaotic tumble of hair as it shot past.

George, or Fred came streaking past Harry, ready to knock the Bludger back to a Slytherin. George, or Fred, I really should find a way to tell them apart, I mean calling them 'one of the Weasley twins' was just ridiculous, gave a powerful blow to the ball in the direction of Adrian Pucey. Before it got close though it changed direction in midair and shot straight for Harry again.

He dropped quickly to avoid it, and George managed to hit it hard toward Draco. Or was it Fred? Whatever, I give up.

Once again, the berserk ball swerved like a boomerang and shot for Harry's head.

"What in the world is going on with that Bludger?" I asked, mainly to myself.

"I don't know," Katie answered anyway, eyes never leaving the game. "Bludgers never concentrate on one person like this, it's their job to try and unseat as many people as possible. . ."

Harry was zooming down to the other side of the field, the Bludger following him the whole time. Fred Weasley, I think, was waiting for the Bludger at the other end and hit it with all his might. It was knocked off course but not for long. As if it was magnetically attracted to Harry it pelted after him once more. Harry was forced to fly off at full speed.

As if the weather was in sync with my worry and nerves, it started to rain. Fat, heavy drops fell onto my face, bouncing off my nose and onto the stands beneath my feet.

I heard commentator Lee Jordan say, "Slytherin lead, sixty points to zero-"

Fred and George were now flying so close to Harry that there would be no way for him to find the Snitch, let alone catch it.

"Someone's tampered with that Bludger," I heard Katie say quietly.

_Come on, call a time out. _I thought, my anxiety almost seeming to make the rain come down faster.

Thankfully, as if the twins could hear my thoughts, they signaled to Oliver Wood who got Madam Hooch to blow her whistle. The Gryffindor team huddled and I could see them whispering and gesturing in agitation. Madam Hooch blew her whistle again and the game continued. On her whistle I saw Harry kick forcefully from the ground, higher and higher into the darkening sky.

He swooped, looped, zigzagged, spiraled and rolled all over the field trying to dodge the rogue Bludger. I could hear some of the crowd start to laugh, I barely stopped myself as well. Even though I was worried about him, he did look quite silly.

As Harry did a weird kind of twirl in midair to dodge the Bludger once again, Malfoy came up to him. I brought up my binoculars. Harry glanced back at Draco and stopped, he's seen something. I brought the binoculars to Draco's face and saw by his left ear. . .the _Golden Snitch_!

Harry hung in midair for a few seconds, but a few seconds too long. The Bludger had finally hit him, smashing into his elbow. I flinched, I would be surprised if it _wasn't_ broken from that. He started to slide sideways on his broom, one knee still hooked over it, his right arm dangling uselessly at his side. The Bludger came charging at him again for a second attack, this time at his face. Thankfully, Harry swerved out of the way just in time.

Through the haze of rain I saw through the binoculars that he was diving at Malfoy, who's face widened in fear. I gave a small laugh, he must've thought Harry was attacking him! Draco careened out of his way and Harry wildly threw out his good arm, his fingers closing around the small, golden ball. But now he was only holding onto his broom by his legs.

I gave a loud yell when he headed straight for the ground. I immediately ran down the stands stairs and ran across the field. With a dull thud Harry landed in the mud, his arm hanging at a very strange angle.

As I approached I heard him say vaguely, "Aha. We've won." And then he passed out.

It was only a few minutes later that he regained consciousness. I breathed a sigh of relief but quickly stopped when I saw Lockhart bend over, his sparkling teeth making me want to wear a blindfold.

"Oh, no, not you," Harry moaned.

"Doesn't know what he's saying," Lockhart said loudly to the anxious crowd. "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

"What?! No way!" I shouted.

"I'll keep it like this, thanks. . . ." Harry said through gritted teeth. He tried to sit up but I could tell the pain must have been terrible.

"Lie back Harry," I said. "You should keep your arm still."

"Yes, lie back Harry," Lockhart said soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times-"

"Why can't he just go to the hospital wing? Madam Pomfrey could heal it in a matter of seconds." I said, my jaw clenching.

"He should really, Professor," Wood cut in, muddy and grinning. "Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say-"

I heard swearing behind me, I turned to see Fred and George struggling to get the rogue Bludger into a box. It was still putting up quite the fight.

"Stand back," said Lockhart. He was rolling up his jade-green sleeves and pulling out his wand. Nervously, I backed up a step or two. Who knows how Lockhart may mess up.

"No- don't-" Harry said weakly, but Lockhart was already twirling his wand and a second later directed it at Harry's arm. Harry closed his eyes and I saw his arm slowly start to. . . deflate?

"Ah," Lockhart said. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Harry, just toddle up to the hospital wing- ah, Miss Tarleton, Mr. Weasley, since you're here, would you escort him?- and Madam Pomfrey will be able to- er- tidy you up a bit."

I helped Harry get to his feet. I heard him take a deep breath and look at his right side. The arm was poking out of his Quidditch robes looking like a thick, flesh-colored rubber glove. Lockhart hadn't mended his bones at all.

He had completely removed them.

By the time we got to the hospital wing my arm and back felt extremely tired. Harry seemed to be a bit lop-sided as he walked.

"You should have come straight to me!" Madam Pomfrey raged, holding Harry's sad, limp arm.

"We tried," I said. "But Lockhart insisted-"

"Ha!_ Professor_ Lockhart, what a fool that man is! I can mend bones in a second- but growing them back-"

"You will be able to, won't you?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Certainly, but it will be painful," she said grimly, throwing a pair of pajamas to Harry. "You'll have to stay the night. Regrowing bones is a nasty business. You're in for a rough night. . . ."

I waited outside the curtains drawn around Harry's bed while Ron helped him into his pajamas. It took a while to stuff his rubbery, boneless arm into his sleeve. Finally they finished and I walked up.

"How does it feel? Does it hurt?" I asked nervously.

"No," he replied. "But it doesn't do much else either."

Just then the hospital door burst open. The Gryffindor team was filthy and soaking wet.

"Unbelievable flying, Harry," said George.

They had brought cakes, sweets, and bottles of pumpkin juice, they gathered around Harry's bed and we were just getting started on what promised to be a good party when Madam Pomfrey came storming over, shouting, "This boy needs rest, he's got thirty-three bones to regrow! Out! OUT!"

I shrugged as if to say, "What can you do?" and left with the still rowdy Gryffindors.

Walking to the Slytherin common room I could hear Marcus Fling chewing Draco out, ". . .Snitch on top of your head and you didn't even _notice_. . ." I heard him give a loud snort of disgust and head up to the boys dormitory, he was still dressed in his Quidditch robes, soaked and filthy.

Draco glared after him then crossed the room and sat in one of two chairs, tucked away in a private corner, to sulk. I walked over to him and sat in the other seat.

"Hey," I said quietly. He nodded his head in acknowledgment.

After a few silent moments I asked, "Did you- did you have anything to do with the rogue Bludger today?"

A quick look of shock crossed his face before his usual smirk replaced it, "No, but I wish I knew who did so I could congratulate them."

I bristled, "Why don't you like Harry? What's he ever done to you to receive such treatment?"

He gave a soft puff of breath, "You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand?_ I wouldn't understand?_" I asked frigidly. "What, he didn't want to be your friend after you insulted one of his, so you be a total jerk to him whenever you can?"

I shook my head, "You know what, I think I understand completely!" I got up to leave.

"Wait-" Malfoy started.

"No! Forget it. If you ever want to be my friend than you had better start being nicer to mine. Once you figure it out, well, you know where I am." I grabbed my bag and quickly left for the dormitory without a backward glance at Malfoy.

I entered the hospital wing on Sunday bright and early, finding Harry was already awake. The winter sunlight shone weakly on his face. As I walked over to him I noticed a bed with high curtains drawn all around it.

"Hey," I said to him, "Feeling okay? How's your arm?"

"Fine. A bit sore, but fully re-boned and functioning. There's something I wanted to talk to you, Ron, and Hermione about," he replied.

"What is it?"

"Last night Dobby came to visit me in the middle of the night."

"Dobby?" I asked, confused.

"He's a house elf, the same elf that closed the barrier on Platform Nine and Three Quarters earlier this year. Apparently, he's also the same person that sent the Bludger after me."

"Really? No way! Well, what else did he say? I assume there's more to why he came except to tell you he's trying to kill you, or at least seriously maim you."

He told me all about what Dobby said to him, or more accurately, what he didn't say.

"So the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before then," I said. "But by who?"

He gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

Dropping the subject I asked him, "Who's in the other bed?"

"Oh, Colin Creevey. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came in last night with him. He's been Petrified."

I turned my head and looked back at the tall curtains. Curiouser and curiouser. "I wish we knew just what was Petrifying them."

"Me too, maybe then we'd be able to protect against it," Harry said.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I'm SO SORRY that I've taken so long to update but my school has been a major pain in the butt. I was getting really behind so I really needed to focus for a while. This chapter would have been up sooner but just as I pressed the publish button. . .it said I needed to login and my whole chapter deleted (grrrr! I wanted to punch something so bad). I'll try to work on these faster again. **

**P.S.: Review! (duh, what did you think I was gonna say?)**

**P.S.S: Read this: jenny-reads-50-shades-of-grey/ absolutely HILARIOUS, even if you've never read 50 Shades of Grey (like me, and I never plan to) Also: s/8078352/1/51_Tints_of_Granite this author deserves some sort of award. ****Til next time Lovelies ;)**


	14. Language of Snakes

By Monday morning everyone had heard that Colin Creevey had been attacked and was now lying as if dead in the hospital wing. The air was thick with rumor and suspicion. First years were now around in tight groups, as though scared they would be attacked if they traveled alone. Ron's sister, Ginny, was distraught. Harry told me that she sat next to Colin in Charms class. Of course, Fred and George weren't helping her much. They would take turns jumping out behind statues covered in fur or boils.

Hidden from the teachers, a roaring trade in talismans, amulets and charms was sweeping the school. I would see several Slytherins passing around protective devices to fearful students. Neville Longbottom in particular, just the other day I saw him with a large, evil-smelling green onion, a pointed purple crystal and a rotting newt tail.

By the second week of December Professor McGonagall came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. I had already received a letter from my foster mother saying that her job was driving her crazy this season, she wouldn't have much time off this year. I was having a hard time deciding whether I wanted to go back home and be mostly alone or stay here with a few friends.

Thursday came around and I still hadn't decided what I was going to do for the holidays. I couldn't concentrate very well during Potions class that day. The class proceeded as usual, twenty cauldrons stood steaming between wooden desks, on which stood brass scales and jars of ingredients. Professor Snape prowled through the fumes, making waspish remark about the Gryffindors' work while several Slytherins sniggered appreciatively. I noticed Draco was flicking puffer-fish eyes at Harry and Ron, who I knew couldn't retaliate or they would get detention from Snape faster than you could imagine.

Reaching for the bat spleens I accidentally knocked over my book-bag. Sighing quietly I set down the bat spleens and bent over to retrieve my bag and spilled books. While I was still collecting my belongings I heard a loud explosion and several people started to shriek. Standing back up I saw that Goyle's potion had exploded, splashing many of the surrounding students. If I hadn't been picking up my things, I would have been hit as well. A scary thought. Draco got a faceful and his nose was swelling up like a balloon; Goyle was blundering around, his hands over his eyes, which were now the size of dinner plates. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Hermione slip into Snape's office.

"Silence! SILENCE!" Snape roared. "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draft- when I find out who did this-"

I watched in silence as Malfoy hurried forward, his head dropping with the weight of his nose, now the size of a small melon. About half the class lumbered up to Snape's desk, some with gigantic arms like clubs, others unable to talk with huge puffed-up lips. After everyone had taken a swig of the antidote, the various swellings started to subside. Snape swept back over to Goyle's cauldron and scooped out the twisted black remains of a Filibuster firework. A hush fell over the room.

"If I ever find out who threw this," Snape whispered harshly, "I shall_ make sure_ that person is expelled." I noticed Snape was staring straight at Harry as he said this, who's face was pulled into a slightly puzzled expression.

Class finished without any further excitement and I left for my next subject. Draco was grumpy for the rest of the day, Katie not much better. She had had the left side of her face swell.

"You're just lucky you dropped you bag," she said.

"Tell me about it," I replied.

"Well, if you have any hidden Felix Felicis I need some of that."

"Felix Felicis? What's that?" I asked.

"It's a potion that's usually called "Liquid Luck", it makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, during which everything they attempt will be successful."

"Sounds helpful, I wish I did have a stash of some of that," I laughed.

* * *

A week later I saw a large group of people gathered around the notice board as I was walking across the entrance hall. A piece of parchment had been pinned up.

I walked closer to see that it said:

Dueling Club- First meeting tonight!

I saw Harry, Hermione and Ron walk in. Quickly calling them over, I showed them the notice.

"I wouldn't mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days, and not to mention they'd be interesting," I said to them.

"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" Ron asked, but he too was reading the sign with interest. "Could be useful, I guess."

"Come on, we should go to this!" I said to them, contagious with excitement.

The three were all for it, so at eight o'clock that evening we met up at the Great Hall. The long dining tables were gone, instead there was a golden stage along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was a rich, velvety black and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all of them carrying their wands and looking excited. I saw Katie and Draco down at the other end of the hall.

"Who do you think will be teaching us?" I asked as we edged into the loud crowd.

"I heard someone say once that Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young- maybe it'll be him?" Hermione said.

"As long as it's not-" Harry began, but he ended on a groan: Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, dressed in robes of deep plum and accompanied by Snape, wearing his normal black.

Lockhart waved an arm and called for silence, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions- for full details, see my published works.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," he said, flashing a bright smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry- you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" I heard Ron mutter to Harry. I looked back to see Snape's lip curling, how could Lockhart still be smiling? If Snape looked at me like that I would be running as far away as possible.

The two teachers turned to face each other and bowed. Or, at least Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, where Snape just jerked his head irritably. They then raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart said out to the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," I whispered to Harry, watching Snape bare his teeth.

"One- two- three-"

Both swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponents; Snape cried, "_Expelliarmus!_" There was a bright jet of scarlet light and Lockhart was completely thrown off his feet. He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

Draco and some of the other Slytherins cheered, me included. I heard Hermione ask, on her tiptoes, "Do you think he's all right?"

"Who cares?" Harry and Ron said together.

Lockhart started to get on his feet unsteadily. His hat had fallen off his golden, wavy hair, which was now standing on end.

"Well, there you have it!" he said, tottering back to the stage. "That was a Disarming Charm- as you see, I've lost my wand- ah, thank you, Miss Brown- yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy- however. I felt it would be instructive to let them see. . ."

If looks could kill, then Lockhart would be cold on the floor. Most likely Lockhart had noticed Snape's face, because he said quickly, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me-"

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. I saw Lockhart had teamed up Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff, but Snape reached Harry and Ron first.

"Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered. "Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Potter-"

He started to move automatically towards me.

"I don't think so," said Snape with a cold smile. "Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And you, Miss Tarleton- you can partner Miss Granger."

Malfoy strutted over, a smirk plastered on his face. As he came closer to Harry, I could see he was avoiding my gaze. I could only dread what he might try to do to Harry.

"Face your partners!" Lockhart called, back onto the stage. "And bow!"

Hermione and I bowed gracefully, but I could see that Malfoy and Draco only barely inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other. I sighed. Boys.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. I moved to a crouch and brought my wand up. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents- _only_ to disarm them- we don't want any accidents- one. . .two. . .three-"

With great enthusiasm I shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_" An intense and brilliant flash of scarlet light jetted out from the end of my wand and sent Hermione back several feet, knocking her unconscious. "Oh my God!" I yelled as I ran over to her. As I held her head on my lap I noticed that Harry and Draco were going at it.

Draco had apparently sent his spell early, making Harry stumble. Wasting no more time, Harry pointed his wand straight at Malfoy and shouted, _"Rictusempra!_"

A jet of silver light hit Draco in the stomach and he doubled over, wheezing.

"_I said disarm only!_" Lockhart shouted in alarm, rising his head above the thick crowd. Malfoy sank to his knees and he could barely move for laughter. Harry had hit him with a Tickling Charm. Harry hung back, I suspect because he didn't want to bewitch Draco while he was on the floor. This turned out to be a mistake though because, gasping for breath, Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry's knees and choked, "_Tarantallegra!_"

In the next second Harry's legs began to jerk around in a kind of quickstep, out of his control.

"Stop! Stop!" Lockhart shouted, but Snape took charge.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" he shouted; Harry's feet stopped dancing and Draco stopped laughing. They both looked up and around them. There was a haze of green smoke hanging above the scene. I looked and saw that both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor, panting; Ron was holding an ashen-faced Seamus, apologizing for whatever his broken wand had done.

"Dear, dear," said Lockhart, moving through the crowd, looking at the aftermath of the duels. Hermione was just coming to.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," I said to her. "I didn't realize it would be that powerful."

She sat up and groaned, "It's fine. I guess I'll know to stay on your good side from now on."

I gave a little laugh.

"Up you go, Macmillan. . . .Careful there, Miss Fawcett. . . .Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second, Boot-

"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing flustered in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape, whose black eyes glinted, and looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair- Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley, how about you-"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape. "Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Neville's round, pink face went even pinker. "How about Malfoy and Potter?" Snape said with a twisted smile.

"Excellent idea!" Lockhart said, gesturing Harry and Draco into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away to give them room.

"Now, Harry," said Lockhart. "When Draco points his wand at you, you do this."

He raised his own wand and did some sort of wiggling action, then dropped it. Snape smirked and moved closer to Draco, then whispered something into his ear. A second later, Malfoy smirked too. Oh dear, whatever it is, it can't be good.

"Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?" I heard Harry ask, looking up nervously at Lockhart.

"Scared?" I heard Draco mutter, low enough that Lockhart couldn't hear.

"You wish," Harry said out of the corner of his mouth.

Lockhart cuffed Harry's shoulder merrily. "Just do what I did, Harry!"

"What, drop my wand?" Harry said. I laughed but Lockhart didn't appear to be listening.

"Three- two- one- go!" he shouted.

Draco quickly raised his wand and bellowed, "_Serpensortia!_"

The end of his wand exploded and I watched as a black snake shot out of it, fell heavily on the floor between the two boys, and raised itself, ready to strike. I was impressed, conjuring was an advanced form of Transfiguration, especially difficult for a second-year.

"Don't move, Potter," Snape said lazily, obviously enjoying the sight of Harry frozen, eye to eye with an angry snake. "I'll get rid of it. . . ."

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back with a loud smacking sound. Enraged and hissing furiously, it slithered straight for Justin Finch-Fletchley. Its fangs were exposed and ready to strike.

Almost immediately Harry started walking to the hissing snake. I heard him shout, "Leave him alone!" And miraculously the snake slumped to the floor, as harmless as a kitten, its eyes trained on Harry. The small grain of fear in me drained away. Somehow I knew that the snake wouldn't attack anyone now.

Harry looked up at Justin, grinning. His grin was quickly dropped when Justin shouted, "What do you think you're playing at?"

Before Harry could say anything, Justin turned and stormed out of the hall. Snape stepped forward, and with a shrewd and calculating look at Harry, waved his wand, making the snake disappear in a puff of black smoke. A muttering all around the walls filled the dining hall.

Ron and I moved to the stage, Ron tugging on Harry's robes, "Come on. Move- _come on_-"

We steered him out of the hall. As we went through the doors the people on either side drew away as though they were frightened of catching something from Harry. We moved down a deserted corridor, one that lead to the Gryffindor common room. Looking into a classroom Ron dragged us inside.

"You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm a what?" Harry asked.

"A Parselmouth!" said Ron. "You can talk to snakes!"

"I know," said Harry. "I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once- long story- but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to- that was before I knew I was a wizard-"

"A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil?" He repeated faintly.

"What's so wrong with being able to speak to snakes?" I asked. "Lots of witches and wizards can do it, right?"

"Oh, no they can't," said Ron. "It's not a very common gift. This is bad."

"What's bad?" said Harry, starting to look a bit angry. "What's wrong with everyone? Listen, if I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin-"

"Oh, that's what you said to it?"

"What d'you mean? You were there- you heard me-"

"I heard you speaking Parseltongue," said Ron. "Snake language. You could have been saying anything. It kinda sounded like you were egging the snake on or something- no wonder Justin panicked- it was creepy, you know-"

"I spoke a different language?" Harry gaped. "But, how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?"

Ron shook his head, looking as if someone had died.

"D'you want to tell me what's wrong with stopping a massive snake biting off Justin's head?" Harry said. "What does it matter_ how_ I did it as long as Justin doesn't have to join the Headless Hunt?"

"It matters," Ron said. "Because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent."

"So? What's that got to do with-" I stopped. "Oh no, people are going to think your Salazar's great-great-great-great-grandson or something like that Harry-"

"But I'm not," said Harry, his face showing panic.

"It'll be hard to prove," I said softly. "He lived about a thousand year ago. For all we know, you very well could be."

Not long after the two boys made their way to Gryffindor tower. I walked slowly down to the dungeons. I felt bad, should I have told them I could understand Harry when he spoke in Parseltongue? I don't know what stopped me from saying I could.

I lay awake for several hours that night, watching shadowy figures drift past the window in the dormitory. Could I be a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, I mean, Harry could speak Parselmouth and it might be possible that he's a descendant. It's not like I know anything of my birth parents. Up until now I hadn't really been curious about my birth parents surprisingly, but now I had a reason for finding out who they were. Thankfully, the Slytherins hadn't teased me about it, and they still didn't know my blood status- not that it really mattered.

Well, tomorrow I promised to look in the library, finding more information on Parselmouths. And maybe I would ask Dumbledore, if I could find him, if he knew anything of my parents.

I was almost asleep so I don't know if it was my imagination or not when I heard a hissing sound. Whether it came from me or not I also don't know.

* * *

The next morning I woke to find the dorm room darker than normal. As I walked out of the dungeons I saw that the castle was gloomier than it usually was in daytime because thick, swirling gray snow covered every window. Well, I guess I'm not having Herbology today, I thought happily. Professor Sprout wanted to fit socks and scarves on the Mandrakes, a tricky and hard operation she would entrust to no one else, now that it was so important for the Mandrakes to grow quickly and revive Mrs. Norris and Colin Creevey.

After breakfast, I guess Harry and Ron were already finished as I didn't see them, I left for Transfiguration. Our class started off normal as usual, but things got interesting when a student accidentally turned his partner into a badger.

I had already completed all of my assignments and homework for Transfiguration so I was bored, doodling figures and reptile eyes on my parchment. Halfway through the lesson, I asked if I could use the restroom. Seeing as I already transformed what I was supposed to, Professor McGonagall let me go. Instead of heading to a bathroom, I walked to the library, my brain just wanting to go back to sleep.

As I walked past a group of Hufflepuffs I heard one of them say, ". . .he's a Parselmouth, everyone know that's the mark of a Dark wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one that could talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself a Serpent tongue. . ."

The mark of a Dark wizard. . .well, I definitely didn't see Harry as a Dark type of wizard. . .but was I? No, absolutely not, I don't feel like a Dark witch at all.

I edged closer, curious to see what else they would say.

"No one knows how he survived that attack by You-Know-Who. I mean to say, he was only a baby when it happened. He should have been blasted into smithereens. Only a really powerful Dark wizard could have survived a curse like that." The boy speaking dropped his voice even lower so I tried to discreetly move closer, without looking like I was eavesdropping.

"_That's_ probably why You-Know-Who wanted to kill him in the first place. Didn't want another Dark Lord_ competing_ with him. I wonder what other powers Potter's been hiding?"

What a bunch of poo! Seriously, how cold could people get? It's not like Harry's life has exactly been sunshine and flowers.

Surprisingly, Harry came stepping out of the bookcases opposite me, clearing his throat loudly. Every single Hufflepuff at that table looked as if they had been Petrified just by the sight of him, the color was draining out of the face of the boy who was speaking about Harry. I saw that this was Ernie Macmillan, I recognized him from the Dueling Club meeting yesterday.

"Hello," Harry said. "I'm looking for Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"What do you want with him," Ernie said in a quavering voice.

"I wanted to tell him what really happened with that snake at the Dueling Club," he said.

Ernie bit his lip, took a deep breath, and said, "We were all there. We saw what happened."

"Then you noticed that after I spoke to it, the snake backed off?" Harry asked.

"All I saw," Ernie argued stubbornly, although still trembling, "was you speaking Parseltongue and chasing the snake toward Justin."

"I didn't chase it at him!" Harry said, his voice shaking with anger. "It didn't even_ touch_ him!"

"It was a very near miss. And in case you're getting ideas," Ernie added hastily, "I might tell you that you can trace my family back through nine generations of witches and warlocks and my blood's as pure as anyone's so-"

"I don't care what sort of blood you've got!" Harry said fiercely. "Why would I want to attack Muggle-borns?"

"I've heard you hate those Muggles you live with," Ernie said swiftly.

"It's not possible to live with the Dursleys and not hate them. I'd like to see you try." Harry turned on his heel and stormed out of the library, Madam Pince's eyes following him with a reproving glare.

I walked over to the Hufflepuffs. "You shouldn't treat him like that," I said quietly. They all startled and turned to face me.

"Harry's life hasn't been to great, which you're well aware. How would you feel if the most evil wizard in history killed your parents and you were forced to live with people that despised what and who you were?"

I gave them each a long look. "You should all be ashamed." And then I turned as well and left the library, not even getting a single book.

Running down the corridor, I barely caught sight of Harry walking briskly past a corner and up some stairs. I sprinted to catch up. When I reached the top of the stairs I noticed it was a lot darker in this corridor. The torches had been blown out by a gust of icy wind from a broken windowpane. I walked halfway down the passage before I tripped on something.

"Ow!"

"Oh! So sorry Harry," I said. "What are you doing on the floor?"

In answer he pointed in front of him. I looked at the ground to see a frozen, Petrified Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Oh no, this isn't good," I said in a hoarse whisper. But Justin wasn't all. Next to him was another figure.

It was Nearly Headless Nick, his usual pearly-white and transparent body now black and smoking, floating immobile and horizontal six inches off the floor. His head was half off and his face wore and expression of shock identical to Justin's.

The two of us got to our feet, breathing fast. I looked up and down the corridor and noticed a line of spiders scuttling as fast as they could away from the bodies.

"Harry, look!" I said pointing to the spiders. He stared at the spiders then turned his attention back on me.

"Hey," I said, "You should go. People already think you're the cause of these attacks."

"But I can't just leave them lying here-" He started.

"It's alright, I'm here. I can get someone to help. I don't think anyone would believe you didn't have something to do with this, just go!"

He nodded and turned to leave, but Peeves the Poltergeist came out at that moment from a door right next to them.

"Why," he cackled, "it's potty wee Potter! What's Potter up to? Why's Potter lurking-"

He stopped, halfway through a somersault in midair. Upside down, he spotted Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. He flipped the right way up, filled his lungs and, before we could stop him, screamed, "ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!"

Doors flew open immediately and both students and teachers flooded out. Professor McGonagall came running, setting off a loud bang from her wand to bring order to the mass confusion from the crowd, restoring silence.

"Everyone back to your classes," she said sternly. No sooner had the crowd cleared when Ernie came running, panting, onto the scene.

"_Caught in the act!_" he yelled, his face white and pointing a finger dramatically at Harry.

"That will do, Macmillan!" Professor McGonagall said sharply. Peeves was bobbing overhead, grinning wickedly, surveying the scene below. He just absolutely loved chaos, especially if he helped cause it. As the teachers bent over Justin and Nick, examining them, Peeves broke into song:

"_Oh, Potter, you rotter, oh, what have you done, You're killing off students, to you it's good fun-_"

"That's enough Peeves!" barked McGonagall. Peeves blew a raspberry at Harry, but flew away backward anyway. Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra, from Astronomy, carried Justin up to the hospital wing. Nobody seemed to know what to do with Nearly Headless Nick. Eventually, Professor McGonagall conjured a large fan, which she gave to Ernie, with directions to waft Nick up the stairs. This left me, Harry, and Professor McGonagall alone.

"You two," she said, "this way."

"Professor," I said quickly, "We didn't do anything-"

"This is out of my hands, I'm afraid," Professor McGonagall said curtly.

We marched silently around a corner and stopped before a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle.

"Lemon drop!" she said. Obviously some sort of password, the stone gargoyle suddenly sprang to life and hopped aside as the wall behind him split in two. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator. As the three of us stepped onto it, I heard the wall thud close behind us. We rose upward in circles, higher and higher, until we came to a shining oak door, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin.

Excitement rose within me. This must be where Dumbledore lives. Maybe I'll get some answers faster than I think. . .

* * *

**A/N: Do you love me? Another chapter for you lovely people :) If you checked out the links last chapter, I hope they gave you some good laughs, they definitely gave me plenty. **

**RoseGranger: Thanks for the many reviews! You make me smile :) (-see? smiling) Since I can't reply to you I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate all the love.**

**Til next time Lovelies ;)**


	15. Polyjuice-y Christmas

We stepped off the stone staircase at the top, and Professor McGonagall knocked on the door. With an eerie silence, it opened and we entered. Professor McGonagall told us to wait and left us there alone. I used this opportunity to look around. One thing for sure, Dumbledore's office was definitely the most interesting.

It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of different little noises. There were a number of strange silver instruments standing on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls, I found, were covered in portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of which were snoozing quietly in their frames.

A claw-footed desk stood in the middle of the room, and behind it a shelf. Sitting on the shelf was the shabby, tattered wizard's hat, which I recognized as the Sorting Hat. I saw Harry move towards the hat cautiously. Quietly lifting the hat from its shelf, he lowered it slowly onto his head. It slipped over his eyes, just as it did me last year at the Sorting Ceremony.

I waited for a few minutes, I heard a faint whispering come from the hat.

I heard Harry mutter," Er, yes. Er- sorry to bother you- I wanted to ask-"

More whispering. Suddenly, Harry grabbed the point of the hat and pulled it off. The hat hung limply in his hands, grubby and faded. He pushed it back on the shelf, looking sick.

"You're wrong," he said aloud to the silent hat. It didn't move. Harry backed away, watching it. What was the hat wrong about? I wonder.

A strange, gagging noise behind us made Harry and I wheel around. There was a bird, looking quite ill. It resembled a half-plucked turkey. It's eyes were dull, and as I watched it make its gagging noise again, a couple more feathers fell out of its tail.

Just as I was thinking it would be just wonderful if Dumbledore's pet bird died in front of us, it suddenly burst into flames. Harry yelled in shock and backed away into the desk. I looked feverishly around in case there was a glass of water somewhere, but I couldn't see one. Let's just forget that I had a wand.

Meanwhile, the bird gave one final, loud shriek and in the next second there was nothing but ashes and an acrid smell in the air. I glanced at Harry, eyes wide.

The office door opened and Dumbledore came in, looking very grim.

"Professor," Harry gasped. "Your bird- I couldn't do anything- he just caught fire-"

My my astonishment, Dumbledore smiled.

"About time, too," he said. "He's been looking dreadful for days; I've been telling him to get a move on."

He chuckled at our stunned faces. Suddenly realization dawned on me, I can't believe I didn't know it at once.

"I see," I said. "He's a phoenix, then? They burst into flames when it's time for them to die."

"Yes, and they are reborn from the ashes. Watch him. . ."

I looked over in times to see a tiny, wrinkled, newborn bird poke its head out of the ashes. It was about as ugly as the old one.

"It's a shame you had to see him on a Burning Day," said Dumbledore, seating himself behind his desk. "He's really very handsome most of the time, wonderful red and gold plumage. Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly_ faithful_ pets."

He stopped talking and stared at us both with penetrating, light-blue eyes, reminding me why we were in here. Before Dumbledore could speak however, the office door flew open with a great bang, and Hagrid burst in, a wild look in his eye and a dead rooster hanging from his hand.

"It wasn' Harry, Professor Dumbledore!" said Hagrid urgently. "I was talkin' ter him _seconds_ before that kid was found, he never had time, sir-"

Dumbledore tried to say something but Hagrid kept ranting, waving the dead rooster around in his agitation, sending reddish brown feathers everywhere.

"-it can't've bin him, I'll swear it in front o' the Ministry o' Magic if I have to-"

"Hagrid, I-"

"-yeh've got the wrong boy, sir, I_ know_ Harry never-"

"_Hagrid!_" said Dumbledore loudly. "I do_ not_ think that Harry attacked those people."

"Oh," Hagrid said, the rooster falling limply at his side. "Right. I'll wait outside then, Headmaster."

He stomped out, looking a bit embarrassed.

"You don't think it was Harry, Professor?" I asked with relief, as Dumbledore brushed rooster feathers off his desk.

"No, Callandra, I don't," said Dumbledore, though his face was somber once more. "But I still want to talk with you children."

We waited nervously while Dumbledore looked at them, the tips of his long fingers pressed together.

"I must ask you, Harry, Callandra, whether there is anything you'd like to tell me," he said gently. "Anything at all."

I looked anxiously at Harry, what was I suppose to say? Should I mention the voice, or that I could understand Parseltongue?

Finally, Harry said, "No. There isn't anything, Professor."

"I see. . .Callandra?"

My heart thumped loudly in my chest, what to do?

"Well. . . I, think, that I can understand Parseltongue as well."

I sighed mentally, there it was out.

Professor Dumbledore's eyebrows rose. "Ah, interesting."

"Why didn't you say anything about this before?" Harry asked, some sort of betrayal showing in his eyes.

"I didn't mention it before because I wasn't sure. But I am now," I said, hoping that Harry would understand.

"Harry," the headmaster said abruptly, "You are excused, I wish to speak to Miss Tarleton privately, if you don't mind."

"Oh, of course Professor," Harry said. He stood up and walked towards the door, glancing back at me as he did. When he left, Dumbledore looked at me shrewdly.

I hesitated, now was the time for answers, wasn't it?

"Professor," I said, "Do you- do you know anything about my parents?"

He looked at me sadly, "I'm sorry, I can't say that I know much. Only," he opened a drawer on his desk. Pulling out an envelope he said, "Last year, I received a letter most mysteriously. In it contained simply your name and your key for Gringotts."

I slumped in my chair, disappointment coursing through my body.

"I'm sorry I could not be of more assistance. . .Is there anything else, something I may be able to help with?"

I looked at the headmaster, remembering the disembodied voice I had heard in the corridors. Hesitating for a moment I said with a blank face, "No. There isn't anything else. . . ."

* * *

The double attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick turned the previous nervousness into panic. Strangely, it was Nearly Headless Nick's fate that seemed to worry people the most. What terrible thing is powerful enough to do that to a ghost? What terrible power could harm someone who was already dead?

People avoided Harry like the plague now. It was as if people expected him to grow fangs or spit poison at them. Of course, Fred and George found this immensely funny. I noticed they went out of their way to march ahead of Harry down the corridors, shouting, "Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through. . . ."

One time Percy came up, "It is_ not_ a laughing matter," he said coldly to the twins.

"Oh, get out of the way, Percy," said Fred. "Harry's in a hurry."

"Yeah, he's off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant," said George with a chortle. I think that Fred and George's antics made Harry feel better, because at least they found the idea of him being Slytherin's heir preposterous. For some reason their antics seemed to aggravate Draco, who looked more and more sour each time he saw them at it. I had asked him why, of course, but he always avoided my questions.

I found it particularly amusing when Fred came up to Harry, asking loudly who he was planning to attack next, or when George pretended to ward Harry off with a large clove of garlic when they met.

Seats for the Hogwarts Express were booked faster than you could say "Christmas".

"At this rate, we'll be the only ones left," Ron said to Harry as we sat in the Dining hall. "Us, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. What a jolly holiday it's going to be."

Harry turned to me, "Have you decided if you're staying or not?"

At his words, my cheeks heated and I really had to wonder why, because it really was a stupid reason. "Yes, I decided to stay. My foster mother is going to be really busy this season, so I wanted to stay with my friends."

Not to mention that Draco was staying here as well, not that I would mention that was also a reason I stayed. My cheeks heated even more, gosh, what was wrong with me? Maybe it had something do to with those gray eyes that matched my favorite color and those far too few, rare smiles.

Harry gave me a curious look and said, "That's great! Maybe we can sneak you into Gryffindor Tower sometime, Hermione, Ron, George and Fred, and I will have the run of it, the rest will have gone home for the holiday.

I let out a big smile, "How cool would that be? I would love to, that is, if the Fat Lady will let me in."

As the term ended, a deep silence fell on the castle as the students departed and the snow fell. I found it peaceful, not as many obnoxious students there to tease or annoy you.

All four of us walked to the seventh floor, and stood in front of the Fat Lady, the portrait that guards the Gryffindor Tower, dressed in a pink silk dress.

"Wattlebird," Harry said. The Fat Lady just looked at us.

"Do you expect me to let a Slytherin in all willy-nilly?" she asked in a high tone.

"She's our friend. She's not going to spill all of our 'big secrets'," Ron said, rolling his eyes. The lady in the portrait gave a little harrumph but she swung open nonetheless.

The common room was a cozy, circular room full of squishy, plush armchairs and sofas, wooden tables, and a bulletin board full of school notices, ad, lost posters and the like. The walls were decorated with scarlet tapestries that showed witches, wizards, and various animals. Wide windows look out onto the grounds of the school, allowing light to freely penetrate the room, and a large crackling fireplace dominates one wall. It looked like a great room for relaxing after a long day of studying, the height of warmth and coziness.

"Wow, it's so different in here. I'm all used to green and black," I laugh, "but this place is so homey. Slytherin has such a darker atmosphere. I wish I could come here more often!"

I sat down in one of the lush sofas, sinking in. Who cares about sleeping in a bed, from now on I want to sleep here. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came and sat down on the surrounding couches and chairs.

"Anyone up for a game?" Harry asked brightly, holding up a deck of cards.

The good thing about having so little people there was that we could play Exploding Snap as loud as we wanted without bothering anyone. We also spent some time dueling a bit, practicing out new spells and counter-charms. Fred, George, Ginny, and Percy had all stayed as well. Percy, who disapproved with, what he termed, our childish behavior and the fact that I was in the Gryffindor common room made him stay away often. He had declared to us pompously that he was _only_ staying over Christmas because it was his _duty_ as a prefect to support the teacher during this troubled time.

* * *

Christmas morning dawned, but I didn't head up to the Gryffindor Tower like I had been. Since I had given them all their gifts early I was determined to spend this beautiful, snowing Christmas day with my friends in Slytherin. . .Okay, mainly just hanging out with Katie and Draco. I didn't really have much other friends in my house.

The holiday spirit had gripped me, and it wasn't letting go of me anytime soon. I enthusiastically threw on some clothes, woke Katie up and walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory. I wasn't going to let this snow day go by wasted, I planned to have some fun with it.

Lighting the lamps in the second-year boys room with a flick from my wand, I walked to Draco's bed.

"Wakey wakey!" I said cheerily.

Groggily, he said, "Calla? What are you doing in here?"

I snorted, "Merry Christmas to you to, Draco."

He sighed and plopped his head back onto his pillow.

"Aw, come on. It's Christmas morning, plus it's snowing! We can't just stay inside all day, you're pale enough as it is."

Draco raised an eyebrow, eyes still closed. "Not pale," he mumbled, "just, fair, is all."

"Ha, call it whatever you like, a little winter sunlight won't hurt you. Get dressed and meet me downstairs, I plan on making some snowmen. And if you don't hurry, you're asking for a snowball in the face!" I yelled out gleefully as I left the room.

I waited in the common room for a few minutes before Katie soon came downstairs, sleep still plastered on her face.

She gave a big yawn. "Alright, I'm up. Can we go get some breakfast now?"

As I was about to answer Draco came downstairs too. "Well, now we can," I said happily.

The three of us made our way to the dining hall and ate our breakfast in good spirits. The hall looked spectacular, several large pine trees lined the walls already. I knew that when Hagrid finished cutting trees down, there would be twelve of them, all decorated and marvelous and just in time for the Christmas Feast.

There were some ghost carolers, getting ready for later:

_Merry Christmas, merry Christmas  
Ring the Hogwarts bell  
Merry Christmas, merry Christmas  
Cast a Christmas spell  
How __wondrous __the ways of Christmas__  
__Have a merry Christmas Day  
Move around the sparkling fire  
Have a merry Christmas Day. . ._

Our bellies began to become full so we all grabbed our jackets and gloves, heading outside. The snow was a wonderful sort, perfect for rolling into snowballs, several of which I threw at both Draco and Katie. Our yells and laughter filled up the quiet winter air. Our faces were bright red from the cold, our eyes light with merriment.

Once we got tired enough we gathered around the trunk of a bare tree, the space around the trunk free of snow. We made light conversation, not talking of heirs, Petrified people, or secret chambers, just fun words of meaningless chatter. We soon headed back, the snow coming down heavier and the winds starting to bite.

The common room was practically empty, just us three inhabiting its gloomy interior. I had no idea where Crabbe and Goyle were, the only other occupants no doubt stuffing their faces in the dining hall. The eerie green light from the lanterns, below water level windows and cold dungeon walls made me desperately wish for Gryffindors warmth and relaxing atmosphere.

I was writing with my new all white quill that was gilded with gold foil and small jewels from Draco, it must have been expensive but he insisted I take it. Although, I must admit it was a very nice quill to write with.

Finally, I guess Draco got tired of waiting for Crabbe and Goyle, "I'll be back in a few minutes, they're probably still in the dining hall." He left and returned after about ten minutes or so later.

"Wait here," Draco said to the two large boys. "I'll go and get it- my father's just sent it to me-"

I think I knew what he was going to show them, just this morning Draco got a newspaper clipping from his Father. It showed that Mr. Weasley had an inquiry at work and was fined fifty Galleons. When Crabbe finished reading the snippet he gave a weird laugh, almost as if it was forced.

"Well?" Draco said impatiently as Goyle handed the clipping back to him. "Don't you think it's funny?"

"Ha, ha," Goyle said bleakly.

"Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them," he said scornfully. "You'd never know the Weasley were pure-bloods, the way they behave."

"And I can't believe _your_ a pure-blood the way_ you_ behave," I said angrily at Malfoy. "If pure-bloods are _so_ superior then shouldn't they act like it?" I huffed and turned my back on him, pulling out my old quill and putting my new one in my bag, but not before I saw Crabbe's face contort in anger.

"What's up with you, Crabbe?" Malfoy snapped.

"Stomachache," he grunted.

"Well, go up to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick from me," Malfoy snickered. "You know, I'm surprised the _Daily Prophet_ hasn't reported all these attacks yet," he went on thoughtfully. "I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said old Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borns. A decent headmaster would never've let slime like that Creevey in."

I sighed quietly, I couldn't understand why he always acted this way in front of them and the other Slytherins. Why couldn't he be the Draco he is when he's around me, nice and even a little sweet.

I turned my head to see Draco had started taking pictures with an imaginary camera and did a cruel but accurate impression of Colin: "'Potter, can I have you picture, Potter? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes, please, Potter?'"

He dropped his hands and looked at Crabbe and Goyle, "What's the _matter_ with you two?" It took a few seconds but the two goons managed a laugh, always slow on the uptake. Just looking at their two faces made me sick.

"Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend," said Malfoy slowly. "He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood. And people think _he's_ Slytherin's heir!"

"Ha!" I said. "The same Granger that got better grades on her exams than you last year? That Granger?" I asked. Strangely, he didn't seem to hear me.

"I_ wish_ I knew who it_ is_," Malfoy continued. "I could help them."

Crabbe's mouth dropped open, making him look even more clueless than normal. Draco didn't seem to notice though.

"You must have some idea who's behind it all . . . ." Goyle said.

"You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do i have to tell you?" Malfoy snapped. "And Father won't tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing- last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood _died_. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time. . . . I hope it's Granger," he said with relish.

Ugh. His stupid parents, raising him with stupid beliefs.

"D'you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?" Goyle asked.

"Oh, yeah. . . whoever it was was expelled," said Malfoy. "They're probably still in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?"

"Azkaban- the _wizarding prison_, Goyle," Draco said, looking at him with disbelief. "Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backward."

Well, wasn't that the obvious truth.

"Father says to keep my head down and let the Heir of Slytherin get on with it. He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he's got a lot on his plate at the moment. You know the Ministry of Magic raided our manor last week?"

Goyle's face pulled into a look of concern. This was news to me, he didn't say anything about getting raided before.

"Yeah. . ." said Draco. "Luckily, they didn't find much. Father's got some very valuable Dark Arts stuff. But luckily, we've got our own secret chamber under the drawing-room floor-"

"Ho!" said Crabbe.

Malfoy shot him a look, so did Goyle. Crabbe turned pink on the cheeks, it seemed as if his hair was turning red too. His nose seemed to be slowly lengthening. Suddenly, realization dawned on me. I quickly looked at Goyle, his face was thinning and a small scar started to form on his face.

Waving my arms I caught Goyle's eye, or should I say, Harry's. I pointed to my forehead and then to Ron. Harry looked at Ron, Ron looking at Harry. They both jumped to their feet.

"Medicine for my stomach," Ron grunted. Without wasting another second they sprinted the length of the Slytherin common room, hurling themselves out of the stone wall.

"Wonder what that was all about. . ." Draco mused. I guess he hadn't noticed the two boys' beginning transformation. His thoughts were disrupted though when I ran past him, darting the various chairs and couches. Jumping through the stone wall like Harry and Ron, I dashed up the passage, flitting up the stairs into the dark entrance hall, which was full of muffled pounding from a closet. I caught sight of the two boys, their robes flying and their shoes falling off. Sprinting in their socks I saw them go across the marble staircase toward the first floor girls' bathroom.

They closed the door behind them just as I caught up. I knocked loudly, but nobody answered.

"Harry! Ron! Open this door!" I yelled. Almost immediately the door was pulled open.

"Calla? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, striving to be nonchalant, but still gasping for breath.

"Um. . .girls bathroom? What exactly are you guys doing here?" They fidgeted under my gaze, their cheeks reddening. "And how did you look like Crabbe and Goyle-"

"Shhh!" They pulled me inside and closed the door once more.

"We used Polyjuice Potion," Ron told me.

". . .For what, precisely?"

"We were trying to see if Malfoy was Slytherin's Heir."

I started laughing, so hard that I had to drop to the floor, grasping my stomach, glad I had gone to the bathroom recently.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"You guys-" I gasped. "I'm in Slytherin- you dorks, you could have just- asked me!"

Their faces made me break out in more giggles.

"I can't believe it!" Ron groaned.

"How could we forget, I mean, _seriously_," Harry sighed.

I was finally able to breath properly, though I couldn't see very well, tears were rushing down my face. "I'm in Slytherin, I could have just_ told_ you, you lunkheads. Trust me, if Draco _was_ Slytherin's Heir, there would be no way he could keep that a secret from the other Slytherins."

"Man, we spent a _whole month_ on that potion!"

I broke out into more side-splitting cackles.

Ron sulked, "I don't see what's so funny about it."

I wiped the remaining tears away, "Well, I guess it wasn't a complete waste of time, I didn't know that the Chamber was opened fifty years ago, or that someone died from it. Although, it wouldn't have been that hard to find out, I could've just asked Draco those questions for you."

"Right, I know we haven't found out who's doing the attacks, but I'm going to write to Dad tomorrow and tell him to check under the Malfoys' drawing room."

_Not cool, dude_, I thought, but didn't say anything about it.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror, he was completely back to normal, he put his glasses back on as Ron hammered on a stall.

"Hermione, come out, we've got loads to tell you-"

"Go away!" Hermione squeaked. Her voice was higher than usual.

The three of us looked at each other.

"What's the matter?" I asked softly.

"You must be back to normal by now, we are-" Ron said.

Moaning Myrtle glided suddenly through the stall door. I don't think I've ever seen her look so happy.

"Ooooooh, wait till you see," she said gleefully. "It's _awful_-"

I heard the lock slide open and the door opened. Hermione emerged, sobbing, her robes were pulled over her head.

"What's up?" Ron asked uncertainly. "Have you still got Millicent's nose or something?"

She dropped her robes and Ron backed into the sink behind him. Her face was covered in black fur, her eyes yellow and long, pointed ears poked out of her bushy hair.

"It was a c-cat hair!" she howled. "M-Millicent Bulstrode m-must have a cat! And the p-potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!"

"Uh-oh," Harry said.

"You'll be teased something dreadful," Myrtle said quite happily.

"It's okay, Hermione," I said. "We'll get you to Madam Pomfrey, she never asks too many questions. . . ."

It took a long time to convince her, but finally we did. Myrtle trailing behind us the whole way, speeding us on our way with a hearty guffaw.

"Wait till everyone finds out you've got a _tail_!"

* * *

**A/N: I. . .am. . . the. . . Champion! Another chapter! All for you enchantingly exquisite people :) Same old, same old: **

**1.) Review 3**

**2.) Review 3**

**3.) Did I also mention. . .Review? 3**

**Til next time Lovelies ;)**


	16. It's Adventure Time- With A Diary

**A/N: Disclaimer: Any and all Harry Potter stuff is definitely not mine *wahhh :'(* Calla is though, so yay :)**

* * *

A week had already passed and Hermione was still in the hospital wing, apparently it was going to take several weeks just to get the fur off. The castle was still blissfully silent.

I was in the library, looking through the Reference Section as it held many great works focusing on counter-curses. I planned to read as many as possible in my free time before the break ended.

"Hello Madam Pince," I said cheerfully. She eyed all of the volumes I placed on her desk. "Do you mind if I take these to Slytherin common room for some reading?"

"Of course, just keep them clean, if you would."

"Okay, I will," I said. "Thanks."

As I was walking briskly down the corridor from the library, turning a corner with arms full of books, I ran into somebody head-on. My books fell from my grasp, tumbling on to the floor. I got up from the ground slowly, rubbing the spots I landed unmercifully on.

"Ow," a girl's voice said. I looked up to see it was Ginny, Ron's little sister.

"Sorry, Ginny," I said. "I wasn't looking."

"It's fine," said Ginny, picking through the many tomes and textbooks, retrieving any of her belongings that fell.

"Here let me help. . ." I said, bending down.

I grabbed a big pile of books, tucking them under my arms. As soon as we sorted ourselves out, we looked at each other sheepishly and continued on our separate ways. I got to the Slytherin common room without any further incidents. Sitting down in a secluded corner, I set my books on the dark wooden table in front of me. Now, which to read first?

I picked up a particularly thick novel, and as I did, I noticed a medium-sized leather book, it had a shabby black cover. Hmm, I don't remember getting this from the library. I opened it to see it was full of blank pages, it must be some sort of journal or diary. I guess I must have accidentally grabbed it when I ran into Ginny.

Should I open it? Probably not, but my curiosity was stronger than my morality. . . not a very good sign, but whatever. I'll work on that later, after I look at this journal.

I opened the cover and the first page had smudged but elegant letters spelling: T.M. Riddle.

Who is Riddle, or _was_ Riddle? The tattered diary looked old, but I suppose it could have just had a few tough years recently, who knows. But wait, there was a date there, telling me it was fifty years old. I turned to the back of the cover and saw the printed name of a store on Vauxhall Road, London.

What I'm curious about though, is why Ginny would have someone else's blank diary? Or even if she got it second-hand, why hasn't she written in it? A whole point of a diary is to write in it, your dreams, your fears, crushes, or senseless everyday stuff.

"Hey," a familiar voice said. Startling, I knocked an open jar of ink on the diary. I had been so absorbed in the journal that I didn't even notice Katie had walked up.

"Man," I sighed. There's no such thing as good luck in my life apparently. "Hey, how are you?"

"Fine, a bit bored. I just wanted to see if you were up for a game of Wizard's Chess or Gobstones or something."

"Um, actually I just spilled ink all over myself, so I think I'm going to go clean up a bit," I said, trying to wipe the excess off.

"Oh, alright." She walked off and, I saw, soon began a game with Draco.

I picked up the mysterious diary. Dropping the load off I grabbed Riddle's diary. How great, I thought, to ruin somebody else's book by spilling ink all over the pages.

I decided to wipe it down anyway. I opened the cover to see what damage I caused when I noticed the pages were clear. There wasn't a single drop of ink on the yellowed pages. Curiouser and curiouser.

Quickly grabbing a spare quill and some ink, I wrote: "Hello, my name is Calla."

The words just disappeared off the page, almost making me spill another container of ink. Well, this was definitely going on my_ Strange Things That Happen at Hogwarts_ list. Another surprise came soon after though.

Just as my word had vanished, another word appeared, "_Hello, Calla_."

Oh, nu-uh, that diary did not just write back to me. What kind of creepy thing was this? I mean, it was kinda cool, but creepy nonetheless.

Taking a big breath and watching the words fade away, I wrote down: "Who are you?_"_

The reply was almost immediate. "_My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?_"These words as well faded into nothing.

Well, that answered that question. "I ran into someone earlier, I accidentally grabbed this along with my other books, it seems. I spilled ink all over, that's when I noticed it didn't ruin the pages._"_

"_Lucky that I have saved my memories in a more lasting way than ink._"

"More lasting way? What do you mean by that?" I scribbled.

"_I have memories recorded through these pages, as a sort of Pensieve if you would. It is good that I have, I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read._"

A Pensieve? I had only read a little on the magical artifact, it's used to review memories, if I remember right.

"Why wouldn't people want to read your diary?" I hastily scrawled.

"_This diary holds memories of terrible things. Things that were covered up. Things that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._"

"I'm at Hogwarts, I'm a second year student. Some terrible stuff has been happening. People are saying that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened, already there have been three attacks. . . would you know anything about it?" I asked hopefully.

His answer came quickly, his writing becoming less tidy. "_Of course I knew about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, they told us it was a legend, that it did not exist. But this was a lie. The monster made several attacks during my fifth year, even killing a Ravenclaw student. I caught the one who caused it and he was expelled. The headmaster forbade me to tell the truth and a story went out that she died in a fatal accident. They gave me a shiny trophy, but I knew it could happen again. The monster was never caught and the one who had the power to release it was never imprisoned._"

A Ravenclaw student? He must mean Myrtle! I'd have to remember sometime to talk to her.

"No one seems to know who's behind these attacks, people are making stupid rumors that one of my friends is behind it, but I know he isn't. Who opened the Chamber last time?"

"_If you wish, I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him. You don't have to take my word for it, but I can show you, if you like._"

Take me inside of his memory, would this be near the same as a Pensieve? My hand hovered above the paper, I glanced nervously to the door to the dormitory. I looked back at the diary to see black letters forming, as if eager to show me this terrible memory.

"_Let me show you._"

I paused for a few seconds, my quill suspended over the journal. My hand started to slowly descend. "Okay," I wrote.

As if a strong wind came through, the pages started turning wildly, stopping at the middle of June. The little square for for June thirteenth turned into a sort of small TV screen. Slowly, I brought my eye closer to the minuscule screen, as I did I was tilting forward. The window began to widen and I fell headfirst through the opening.

My feet hit solid ground, I looked up to see I was in Professor Dumbledore's office. Except, Dumbledore wasn't at the desk, a frail-looking wizard who was bald save a few wispy strands of white hair was reading by candlelight. Even though I stood in the middle of the room the unknown man didn't notice me.

A minute later, the wizard sighed and folded up the letter he was reading. He stood up and walked to the window, drawing the curtains that were hanging there. I walked over to him, still unnoticed, and saw the sky outside showed a beautiful ruby-red sunset. The wizard turned and sat back down at the desk, twiddling his thumbs.

I looked around to see that Fawkes wasn't there, neither were the weird little silver contraptions Dumbledore had. I realized that this was Hogwarts as Riddle had known it, and this man was the headmaster. Just for a little experiment, I yelled, but the man didn't even blink. I was just an observer it seemed.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Enter," said the old wizard in a feeble voice.

A boy entered taking off his pointed hat, he looked about sixteen or so. I noticed a silver prefect's badge was pinned on his robes. He was quite taller than me, but had my same jet-black hair. His face was handsome and charming, but weirdly a lot like mine. Except for the eyes, which were dark while mine showed a bright emerald green in the mirror.

"Ah, Riddle," said the headmaster.

"you wanted to see me, Professor Dippet?" Riddle asked, looking nervous.

"Sit down," Dippet said, "I've just been reading the letter you sent me."

"Oh," said Riddle. He sat down, his hands clenched together.

"My dear boy," said Dippet kindly, "I cannot possibly let you stay at school over the summer. Surely you want to go home for the holidays?"

Immediately, Riddle said, "No. i'd much rather stay at Hogwarts than go back to that- to that-"

"You live in a Muggle orphanage during the holidays, I believe?" the headmaster asked curiously.

Riddle's face started to slightly turn red. "Yes, sir."

"You are Muggle-born?"

"Half-blood, sir," said Riddle. "Muggle father, witch mother. My mother died just after I was born. They told me at the orphanage she lived long enough to name me- Tom after my father, Marvolo after my grandfather."

Dippet clucked his tongue sympathetically. "The thing is, Tom," he sighed, "special arrangements might have been made for you, but in the current circumstances. . . ."

"You mean all these attacks, sir?" said Riddle. I moved closer, not wanting to miss any information.

"Precisely. My dear boy, you must see how foolish it would be of me to allow you to remain at the castle when term ends. Particularly in light of the recent tragedy. . .the death of that poor little girl. . . .You will be safer by far at your orphanage. As a matter of fact, the Ministry of Magic is even now talking about closing the school. We are no nearer locating the- er- source of all this unpleasantness. . . ."

Riddle's eyes widened. "Sir- if the person was caught- if it all stopped-"

"What do you mean?" Dippet said, sitting up in his chair. "Riddle, do you mean you know something about these attacks?"

"No, sir," he said quickly. It seemed like the same kind of no Harry and I said to Dumbledore earlier.

Dippet sank back in his chair, obviously disappointed. "You may go, Tom. . . ."

Riddle slid off his chair and slouched out of the room. After a moment's hesitation I quickly followed him. We both walked down the moving spiral staircase, stepping next to the gargoyle in a darkening corridor. Riddle stopped so I did as well, he seemed to be doing some hard thinking, biting his lip and furrowing his brow.

He must have reached some sort of decision because he was soon hurrying down the corridor, reaching the entrance hall without seeing any other people.

"What are you doing, wandering around this late, Tom?" A voice called out from the marble staircase. It was Dumbledore, but with long, sweeping, auburn hair and beard.

"Well, hurry off to bed," Dumbledore said, giving him the same penetrating stare I remembered only too well. He bade Riddle good night and walked off. Tom headed quickly down the stone steps to the dungeons, heading in the direction of the same place I had Potions class. Riddle pushed the door so that only a crack was left, he stood by the door, watching the passageway outside through the small line of light. He stood there for a long time, but just as I was getting bored I heard something moving behind the door.

Someone was creeping along the passage, passing where Riddle and I lay waiting. Riddle, as quiet as a shadow, opened the door and followed. I walked behind him excitedly. For about five minutes we walked until Tom stopped suddenly. A door creaked open and a hoarse whisper carried to my ears.

"C'mon. . . gotta get yeh outta here. . . . C'mon now. . . in the box. . ."

. . .It couldn't be. . .

"Evening, Rubeus," Riddle said sharply, jumping around the corner. The boy slammed the door shut and stood up.

"What yer doin' down here, Tom?"

Riddle stepped closer. "It's all over," he said. "I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus. They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop. I don't think you meant to kill anyone. But monsters don't make good pets. I suppose you just let it out for exercise and-"

"It never killed no one!" the large boy said, backing against the closed door. From behind him, I heard clicking noises and rustling.

"Come on, Rubeus," said Riddle, moving even closer. "The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure that the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered. . . ."

"It's wasn't him!" roared the boy. "He wouldn'! He never!"

Riddle drew out his wand. "Stand aside." With a sudden flaming light the door behind the large boy flew open, knocking into the wall opposite. a low-slung, hairy body and tangle of black legs came out. It had many gleaming eyes and a pair of razor sharp pincers. Riddle raised his wand again, but was too late. The thing bowled him over as it scuttled away. It ran down the corridor and out of sight. Riddle scrambled to his feet, looking after it when the large boy leapt on him, yelling, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

With the scene whirling, I came back to reality with a crash. The diary was lying next to me on the floor. My hands were shaking, I couldn't believe it. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets?

Maybe Riddle had got the wrong guy? I mean, maybe there was some other monster. I knew that Hagrid had an unfortunate liking for large and monstrous creatures, but Hagrid would never have meant to kill anybody.

The memory Riddle showed me put me off writing in the diary for good, but I kept it in my bag wherever I went anyway. One day Ginny came up to me, looking desperate.

"Calla! Do you have my diary? I think we must have mixed it up when we collided the other day."

Should I fess up and give it to her? I sighed, of course I should, but there was something about the journal that drew me to it. Reaching into my bag I pulled out the shabby black book and handed it over hesitantly. "Here, I tried to give it to you earlier, but I couldn't find you." Liar.

Her face showed relief and she thanked me.

* * *

Hermione remained in the hospital wing for several weeks. As students returned, they all passed around rumors as to why she was missing, thinking she had been attacked. So many students filed past the hospital wing trying to catch a glimpse of her that Madam Pomfrey took out her curtains again and placed them around her bed.

I went with Harry and Ron most evenings to visit her. As the fur and whiskers disappeared, her spirits rose greatly. Her eyes were turning slowly from yellow to brown as well.

"I don't suppose you've got any new leads?" she asked one evening in a whisper.

"Nothing," Harry replied gloomily.

"I was so _sure_ it was Malfoy," said Ron, for what seemed the millionth time.

"Hey," I said, "what's that gold thing sticking out of your pillow?"

Hermione said hastily, "Just a get well card," trying to poke it out of sight. Ron was too fast for her though, pulling it out and reading: "_To Miss Granger, wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of _Witch Weekly_'s Most-Charming-Smile Award._"

Ron looked up at her, disgusted. "You keep this under your_ pillow_?"

"Seriously, Hermione. He's like three times your age, it's gross," I said, shaking my head.

Hermione was spared from answering though because Madam Pomfrey came sweeping up wit her evening dose of medicine.

When we left, I walked up partway with the boys to the Gryffindor Tower. Suddenly, we heard Filch's ranting.

"-_even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven't got enough to do! No, this is the final straw, I'm going to Dumbledore_-"

His footsteps receded along the out-of-sight corridor and I heard a distant door slam.

"Wonder what that was about," I said.

"Let's go check it out," said Ron. We poked our heads around the corner. Filch had once again been manning his post where Mrs. Norris had been found. As I saw the great flood of water on the floor, I understood why Filch had been shouting. It seemed to be seeping from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Her wails could be heard echoing off the bathroom walls.

"_Now_ what's up with her?" Ron asked.

"Let's go and see," Harry said, holding his robes over his ankles as he stepped through the great wash of water to the door bearing an OUT OF ORDER sign. Moaning Myrtle was crying even louder and harder than ever before. She was hiding under her usual toilet. The bathroom was darker, the candles had been extinguished, I assume, from the water running down the walls and soaking on the floor.

"What's up, Myrtle?" asked Harry.

"Who's that?" she glugged miserably. "Come to throw something else at me?"

I waded through the water to her stall and said, "Why would we throw something at you?"

"Don't ask me," she shouted, emerging with a wave of more water, adding to the puddle on the floor. "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me. . . ."

"Who threw it at you?"

"_I_ don't know. . . . I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head," she said, glaring at us. "It's over there, it got washed out."

He was pointing to a small, thin, black book. The same book I had just given back to Ginny. Oh no. Harry went to pick it up.

"Says it's T.M. Riddle's," Harry said.

"Hang on," Ron said eagerly. "I know that name. . . . T.M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago."

"How do you know that?" I asked incredulously.

"Because Filch made me polish his shield about fifty times in detention," he said resentfully. "That was the one I burped slugs all over. If you'd wiped slime off a name for an hour, you'd remember it, too."

Harry peeled the pages open. "He never wrote in it," he said with disappointment.

"I wonder why someone wanted to flush it away?" Ron asked curiously. "He must've been Muggle-born. To have bought a diary from a variety store on Vauxhall Road. . . ."

"Well," I said nervously. "It's not much use to you, being just a blank diary."

Harry nodded, but pocketed the book anyway.

How did I manage to keep finding things to lie about to my friends?

* * *

**A/N: *kisses* 14 reviews, yay! Who's going to be my lucky fifteen? My twentieth? (that would be awesome) I'm waiting anxiously for your reviews! :) P.S: Sorry for no Draco moments here, but I will definitely have some next chapter, so stay tuned! **

**-Just realized that this brought me to about 53,000 words. It's only day 3 on NaNoWriMo and I've made a novel-sized fanfiction. Whoo-whoo! I feel happy, but now I'm going to sleep because I'm about to fall asleep on my computer. ****Til next time Lovelies ;)**


	17. Valentine's Day

The beginning of February came around and Hermione left the hospital wing completely de-whiskered, tail-less, and fur-free. At the breakfast table the next day, Harry told her all about the diary, and how we had found it.

"Oooh, it might have hidden powers," said Hermione enthusiastically, taking the diary from Harry and looking at it closely.

"It it has, it's hiding them very well," Ron said, his mouth full with food.

"Maybe it's just a normal diary, just to throw that out there," I said. "I honestly don't know why you don't just chuck it, Harry."

"I wish I knew why someone did try to chuck it," Harry said. "I wouldn't mind knowing how Riddle got an award for special services to Hogwarts either."

"Could've been anything," said Ron. "Maybe he got thirty O.W.L.s or saved a teacher from the giant squid. Maybe he murdered Myrtle; that would've done everyone a favor. . . ."

I snorted and mumbled, "Tell me about it."

Hermione's face was scrunched up, as was Harry's.

"What?" said Ron and I together, looking from one to the other.

"Well, the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago, wasn't it?" Harry said. "That's what Malfoy said."

"Yeah. . ." Ron said slowly.

"I get it," I said, the dots connecting. "Think about it Ron, the diary is fifty years old too. We know that the person who opened the Chamber last time was expelled _fifty years ago_ and that Riddle got an award for special services to the school_ fifty years ago_."

"Exactly," Hermione said eagerly. "What if Riddle got his special award for _catching the Heir of Slytherin_? His diary would probably tell us everything- where the Chamber is, and how to open it, and what sort of creature lives in it- the person who's behind the attacks this time wouldn't want that lying around, would they?"

"That's a_ brilliant_ theory, Hermione," said Ron, "with just one tiny little flaw. _There's nothing written in his diary_."

Hermione pulled her wand out of her bag and whispered, "It might be invisible ink!" She tapped the diary three times and said, "_Aparecium!_"

Nothing happened, exactly as I knew it wouldn't. "Hermione, we already tried that last night, we also tried a Revealer, there's nothing to find in there. Riddle probably just got that for Christmas and didn't bother to write in it. Like I said before, it's probably just some regular, old diary."

Harry still had the diary the days after. "I don't know why I don't just throw it away, but it seems as though Riddle is some sort of friend I'd had when I was little and have forgotten, even though I'm sure I've never heard his name before."

"It's strange," I murmured.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Look I've got to get to class. Tell me if you find out any more," I said quickly.

"Uh, sure. No problem," said Harry, oblivious to my hurried tone.

As I was walking by the Transfiguration classroom I overheard Lockhart telling Professor McGonagall, "I don't think there'll be any more trouble, Minerva. I think the Chamber has been locked for good this time. The culprit must have known it was only a matter of time before I caught him. Rather sensible to stop now, before I came down hard on him."

Ha! He seemed to think that he himself had made the attacks stop.

"You know, what the school needs now is a morale-booster. Wash away the memories of last term! I won't say any more just now, but I think I know just the thing. . . ." He tapped his nose and walked off.

Oh no, I could only shudder at what Lockhart may dream up. On February fourteenth my fears were justified. Walking into the dining room for breakfast that day, I thought I must have gotten lost. The walls were completely covered in large, vivid pink flowers. Heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling. I looked over at Lockhart, who was wearing ghastly pink robes to match the decorations. No other teacher would have done this to us, I felt sure of it.

I went to sit at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ron, who were looking a bit sick. Hermione, on the other hand, was overcome with giggles.

"What's going on?" I asked, blowing confetti away from my food.

Ron only pointed to Lockhart. He was waving his hands excitedly for silence. The other teachers were looking stony-faced, Professor Snape looked as if someone fed him a large beaker of a horrible tasting potion.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all- and it doesn't end here!" He clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen of surly-looking dwarfs. The dwarfs were all dressed in golden wings and were each carrying a harp.

"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" Lockhart beamed. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Professor Flitwick buried his hands in his face. I wanted to do the same, feeling embarrassment for him. Snape looked as though he would feed poison to a single person that asked him for a Love Potion.

"Hermione," I said. "Please don't tell me you were one of the forty-six."

* * *

All day long the dwarfs kept barging into our classes to deliver valentines, to the great annoyance of the teachers. As I was walking to Charms with Harry and Ron, my class being past his, a grim-looking dwarf came elbowing through people to get to Harry. When Harry saw, he tried his hardest to escape. Before he'd gone two steps, however, the dwarf reached him by kicking people in the shins to cut through the crowd.

"I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person." He was twanging his harp in a sort of threatening way.

"_Not here_," Harry hissed, trying to escape.

"Stay _still_!" grunted the dwarf, grabbing onto Harry's bag and pulling him back.

"Let me go!" Harry snarled, tugging.

His bag gave a loud ripping noise and tore in two. His books, wands, parchment, and quill fell onto the floor. His ink bottle smashed over everything, making me remember when I spilled ink all over Riddle's diary.

Harry scrambled around, trying to pick up all his belongings before the dwarf started his song. A cold hard voice drawled out behind us.

"What's going on here?" Draco said, looking at Harry for a moment before our gazes locked. Our piercing stare broke as Harry's arms started to desperately grab things. I bent down and helped him shuffle all of his loose papers.

Trying to make a run for it as Percy emerged on the scene, the dwarf seized him around the knees, making him crash to the floor.

"Right," he said, sitting on Harry's ankles. "Here is your singing valentine"

_His eyes are green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._"

Everyone near us started to laugh loudly, including myself. Harry's face was burning bright red and he tried to laugh along with everyone else. While I was still chuckling at Harry's embarrassment, someone tapped on my shoulder.

It was a different dwarf. Oh no. But, instead of singing, he just handed me a card. It was black and had graceful silver lettering:

_The heart has its reasons of which reason knows nothing,_

_How you bewitch me is really quite cunning,_

_Will you ever feel the way I do?_

_A thousand demons I would slay, happily, for you._

_Appearing calm in front of you is an everyday struggle,_

_if I never saw your face again my world would decay to rubble,_

_Life before you was an achromatic gray,_

_Dearest Callandra, I wish you a very lovely Valentine's day._

Wow, how sweet, who would send such an amazing card to me? The curiosity was practically burning, as were my cheeks. I looked up, hoping that I would somehow automatically know who sent this, but of course I didn't. I glanced back down at the card, trying to find a name, but there wasn't even an initial. My thoughts and guesses were interrupted when Percy spoke up.

"Off you go, off you go, the bell rang five minutes ago, off to class, now," Percy said, shooing some of the younger students away. "_And_ you, Malfoy-"

I peered over at Draco and saw him stoop to the ground, snatching up something. With a leer on his face he showed it to Crabbe and Goyle, I realized it was Riddle's diary.

"Give that back," Harry said quietly.

"Wonder what Potter's written in this?" said Malfoy. He must have thought that he had Harry's own diary, not noticing the year on the cover. A hush fell over the onlookers. I saw Ginny near some other first years, a terrified look on her face.

"Come on, hand it over, Draco," I said tiredly. When he saw the valentine in my hand his cheeks seemed to turn slightly pink, but it was gone in an instant, making me think I'd imagined it.

"When I've had a look," said Draco, waving the book tauntingly at Harry.

I was about to lose my cool, I swear that boy can really push my buttons. Apparently Harry felt the same because he pulled out his wand in that moment and shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_" The diary came flying out of Harry's hands and Ron, grinning broadly, leapt forward to catch it.

"Harry!" Percy said loudly. "No magic in the corridors. I'll have to report this, you know!" I rolled my eyes, what a party pooper Percy was, how Ron was related to him was beyond me.

Harry was looking pleased with himself, but Draco was furious. As Ginny passed to enter her classroom, he yelled spitefully after her, "I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!"

Ginny's hands covered her face and she ran into the class. Snarling, Ron pulled out his wand too, but I hauled him away. Like we needed Ron belching slugs again, especially in front of Malfoy.

The two boys left for Charms and I went in the direction of the Herbology greenhouses after placing my valentine carefully in my bag, a grin on my face.

"What are you smiling about?" Katie asked me, laughing.

"Oh," I replied, grinning larger, "nothing."

"Can anyone tell me about the _Diffindo_ spell?" Sprout asked the classroom cheerfully.

My hand rose into the air. "Also called the Severing Charm. The_ Diffindo_ spell makes cutting something precise and accurate."

"How correct you are, Miss Tarleton. Five points for Slytherin."

"Now, useful as this spell may be," Professor Sprout said, "this charm should be practiced with caution. A careless swipe of your wand can cause you injury, and if used inappropriately can even cause death." She paused, letting her warning sink in.

"Now I want you to practice the wand movement I showed you _without_ saying the spell. I will come around and individually check you. You may begin."

She came around to each student, directing our hands and pronunciation. When she finally came to me the piece of cloth in front of me cut easily.

"Well done!" the Professor said. Soon all of us finished and filed out of the greenhouse, more than ready to end the day. As I was walking out of the door I noticed Draco had managed to smear a bit of dirt on his face. I vaguely wondered how since we hadn't been working with any soil today.

* * *

I slouched into the Slytherin room happy that my classes for the day were finally done and I could relax. Right after I finish my homework, of course. Sitting in the same secluded spot where I spilled ink on Riddle's diary I set to work. Since I planned on getting this all done tonight I resigned myself to staying up late. The fire slowly dwindled down and most students had gone up to bed already. The fire had gotten low enough where I needed to light a candle near my work station.

Setting down my quill, the one I got from Draco on Christmas, I rubbed my eyes tiredly. When I could see again I noticed Draco was standing in front of me.

"Oh! Draco, hi, you surprised me. What's up? Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" I asked.

He smirked. "Shouldn't_ you_ be in bed?" He asked as he sat down in the chair next to me.

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "Probably."

Getting back to my homework, I was just finishing up my Transfiguration when I remembered something. "Draco," I asked. "At the dueling club before. . .how did you manage to conjure a snake?"

"I had some help from Snape. I could teach you if you like," he said.

"Really? That would be fantastic, I might have to take you up on that offer sometime."

He chuckled and then fell silent. The faint candlelight made shadows dance across his face, they made his features look softer, less defined. The flame reflected in his eyes, making a strange, hypnotic dance of silver and gold. A minute passed before he handed me a long, thin box. I hadn't noticed it before now.

"What's this?" I said, a smile tugging on my lips.

"Just open it," Draco said with a grin. Taking my hand he placed a soft kiss and left for his dormitory before I could say anything else.

Opening the box I saw a large, finely shaped chocolate rose. I took off a chocolate petal and placed it on my tongue. It had a rich, creamy taste and soon melted, filling my mouth with its sweet taste. There was a little card underneath it, with only a elegantly written letter D. I stared at the stairs leading to the boys dormitory, could he also be the one that sent me the valentine earlier? It just didn't seem like the kind of thing he'd do though. I wished he would stay this way, instead of being the spoiled pure-blood he is when he's surrounded by his followers.

Thinking, I realized that he cared too much about what others in Slytherin thought, what his parents thought. He acted like how he was taught pure-bloods are supposed to act like. He puzzled me. Moments like this made me think he was actually a human being, who cared about others. I didn't know whether this rare pleasant side was the real him, or the harsh and cold one.

Never backing from a challenge, I planned to find out, however long it takes.

* * *

On the next morning I heard Harry, Ron and Hermione talking.

"Riddle _might_ have got the wrong person," said Hermione. "Maybe it was some other monster that was attacking people. . . ."

"Hey guys," I said as I sat down.

"Hi, Calla," Harry said gloomily.

"What wrong person did Riddle get?" I asked nervously, I think I had an idea of what they were talking about.

Harry went on to tell me all about what happened last night in his dorm room. It was the same thing that had happened to me when I fell into Riddle's memory. He described it all almost word for word.

"We always knew Hagrid had been expelled," said Harry miserably. "And the attacks must've stopped after Hagrid was kicked out. Otherwise, Riddle wouldn't have got his award."

"Well," I said. "Do you think we should go and _ask_ Hagrid about it all?"

"That'd be a cheerful visit," Ron said sarcastically. " 'Hello, Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?' "

"Okay, maybe not that way, but I'm sure if we phrased it better. . ." I urged.

"No," Hermione said. "We shouldn't say anything to Hagrid unless there's another attack." We all agreed that that was best, although I was a bit reluctant.

Several days went by with no weird voices or attacks, we were becoming hopeful that we would never need to talk with Hagrid about why he's been expelled. It had been close to four months since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick had been Petrified, and most people seemed to think that the attacker had quit for good.

Harry told me that Ernie Macmillan had spoken quite politely to him in Herbology. In March, the Mandrakes threw a loud party in greenhouse three, which seemed to make Professor Sprout very happy.

"the moment they start trying to move into each other's pots, we'll know they're fully mature," she told me during a class. "Then we'll be ready to revive those poor people in the hospital wing."

During the Easter holiday the second-years were given more to think about: our classes for next year. Besides taking the same core classes, we were supposed to choose two electives to do. Several subjects were listed; Divination, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Study of Ancient Runes, and Muggle Studies.

Well, Muggle Studies was already off the list, I was already bored with the idea of sitting in a classroom going over things I do over the summer or on holiday breaks. I was interested in Care of Magical Creatures so that would be a yes. Now which would I pick for my second elective?

Divination seemed like a really imprecise type of magic to me and with a lot of guesswork, but probably made for an easy class to fake my way through, if I really wanted to. I had a greater interest in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. But, since I wasn't a big fan of numbers Arithmancy was soon crossed off as well.

Fine, whatever, Divination it was. Knowing Ron and Harry they'd probably go with this class too, so if I sucked at it then at least I would have some friends to help me out. Or, you know, doodle with me.

"It could affect our whole future," Hermione said to us at the table, as we looked over our lists of new subjects.

"I just want to give up potions," said Harry.

"Well, you can't," I said. "We keep all our old subjects, but I actually like potions."

"If we could I'd've ditched Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ron said gloomily.

Shocked, Hermione said, "But that's very important!"

I choked back a laugh. "Not that way Lockhart teaches it."

"All we've learned from him is not to set pixies loose," said Ron.

Like I had thought before Harry and Ron both picked Divination, they also chose Care of Magical Creatures.

"Looks like we'll be in more classes together," I said. "Hermione, what are you choosing?"

"I'm signing up for everything."

"How will you do that? Several of these classes are at the same time," I asked.

She waved her hand vaguely. "I'll figure it out."

Such an overachiever, I don't know if I could handle doing school-work 24/7, like Hermione will once she starts all those classes. I shuffled all of the papers into my bag and left with a few other Slytherins to my first class.

At the breakfast table, Harry ran up to me from the doors.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello, did Ron or Hermione tell you what happened last night?"

"No, what happened?"

"When I got up to my dorm room my things in my trunk had been thrown all over the room, my cloak was ripped on the floor, and the drawer beside my bed was pulled out and strewn over my bed. My pockets had been looked through as well, I think someone was searching for something."

"Oh no! Was anything missing?" I asked fearfully.

"One thing: Riddle's diary," he said in a quiet voice.

"_What?_"

"It must have been a Gryffindor, no one else knows the password."

I looked at the Gryffindor table, wondering who did this. "You should tell someone about the robbery."

He shook his head, "No, I don't like the idea of telling a teacher about the diary, and I don't want to be the one to bring up Hagrid's expulsion, who knows how many people already know about it."

I got up with Harry and left the dining hall, not really in the mood to eat. We were stopped short though when another serious worry popped up. I was halfway up the marble staircase when I heard it again-

"_Kill this time. . .let me rip. . .tear. . ._"

I glanced back at Harry, who shouted aloud. Both Hermione and Ron jumped away from him in alarm.

"The voice!" I whispered to Harry.

"I just heard it again too- didn't you?" He asked Ron and Hermione. Ron shook his head, eyes wide. Hermione, however, clapped a hand to her forehead.

"Harry- I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!"

She sprinted away, up the stairs.

"_What_ does she understand?" I asked, confused. Harry was distracted, still looking around for wherever the voice came from.

"Loads more than I do," said Ron, shaking his head.

"But why the library?"

"Because that's what Hermione does," Harry said while shrugging, entering into the conversation. "When in doubt, go to the library."

Harry stopped talking, looking around again for the voice. I tried to listen, to catch it, but students were now emerging from the Great hall behind us, talking loudly, excited about the Quidditch match. Which reminds me. . .

"Harry, you'd better get moving. It's almost eleven- the match-"

Snapping out of his concentration, he raced up to Gryffindor Tower. He joined us and the large crowd swarming across the grounds. He seemed lost in thought, staying silent the entire walk.

The two teams walked onto the field to tumultuous applause. I saw Oliver take off for a warm-up flight around the goal posts; Madam Hooch released the balls. The Hufflepuffs, who were playing in canary yellow robes, were standing in a huddle, having a last-minute discussion of tactics.

When Harry was just mounting his broom, Professor McGonagall came half-marching and half-running across the pitch, carrying a large purple megaphone.

"This match has been cancelled," she called through the megaphone, addressing the packed stadium. At her words were loud boos and shouts. Oliver Wood landed and ran toward Professor McGonagall without getting off his broomstick.

"But Professor!" I faintly heard him shout. "We've got to play- the cup- Gryffindor-"

Professor McGonagall ignored him and continued to shout through her megaphone: "All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"

She lowered her arm and beckoned Harry over to her. From the complaining crowd Ron and I quickly detached ourselves and ran over to them. To my relief McGonagall didn't object.

"Yes, perhaps you'd better come too, children. . . ." she said grimly. We followed the Professor through the grumbling and worried crowd back into the school and up the marble staircase.

"This will be a bit of a shock," said Professor McGonagall in a gentle voice as we approached the infirmary. There has been another attack. . . another _double_ attack."

My heart seemed to jump up to my throat as Professor McGonagall pushed open the door and we entered. Madam Pomfrey was bending over a fifth-year Ravenclaw girl that I had seen a few times before. And on the bed next to her was-

"Hermione!" Ron groaned.

Hermione was utterly still. Her eyes were glassy and limbs frozen. She had been Petrified. The three of us walked quietly to her bedside, my hand grasping her stiff hand.

"They were found near the library," said Professor McGonagall.

"I don't suppose any of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them. . . . " she said as she held up a small, circular mirror. We all shook our heads, returning our gazes back to Hermione.

"I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower after we walk Callandra to the dungeons," Professor McGonagall said heavily. "I need to address the students in any case."

The Slytherins stood in heavy silence as Snape read us a piece of parchment. "All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postpones. There will be no more evening activities."

He rolled up the parchment in almost a bored manner. "It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I strongly urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward, immediately."

As he swept out of the common room, his black cloak billowing behind him, the Slytherins broke out in talk.

"Well, that's two Gryffindors out, without counting the Gryffindor ghost, a Hufflepuff, and a Ravenclaw. . ." A fifth-year counted off on his fingers.

And yet, no Slytherins. Strange that we're all safe, could one of us really be the cause of this? Yes, most likely, I would need more than two hands to count the number of Slytherins that would like half-bloods and Muggle-borns out of the way.

"I hope they don't close down Hogwarts. Then I'll probably have to go to Beauxbatons," Katie said with distaste. Draco, who sat next to her with Crabbe and Goyle standing behind him on each side, smirked.

"Beauxbatons? Why don't you like that school?" I asked.

"They just seem so stuck up, I much prefer Hogwarts over any other school," she replied.

"If Hogwarts did shut down then I would go to Durmstrang," said Draco. "Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore- the man's such a Mudblood lover- and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defense rubbish we do. . ."

"Where's Durmstrang at?" I asked.

"It's Unplottable like Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, so know one really knows. Durmstrang likes to conceal their whereabouts so the other schools can't steal their secrets, like the other wizarding academies. But if I had to guess then I would say probably somewhere in northern Sweden or Norway."

I turned my head away and buried my nose in a book, I didn't want to think about the possibility of Hogwarts closing down because then I would probably have to go back to my Muggle home. Just the thought of having to spend the rest of my life pretending to be a Muggle until I turned 17 made me feel worse than ever before. Is this how Riddle felt? I could understand wanting to catch whoever was doing this. I set my book down, dogearing the page. I needed to talk to Hagrid as soon as possible and find out if he knew anything about the Chamber of Secrets and the monster within.

* * *

**A/N: Heyyy you guyssssss! Keep reading, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! :) Just so you know, even though you probably don't care, I used a quote by Blaise Pascal. There! My paranoia of some sort of infringement can vanish. Please review, if there's something I messed up on (grammar, consistency subject/pronoun agreement, etc.) let me know so I can get that shtuff fixed. Til next time Lovelies ;)**


	18. Follow the Spiders

An hour passed and I made my plan. The other day I had asked Professor Lockhart to sign a permission note for the Restricted Section in the library. The teacher, if I should even call him that, had only thought I was asking for an autograph which made this an easy opportunity for some reading on more advanced spells. The book I had selected was the Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk.

I was flicking through it earlier when I noticed a particular charm. In the margins written by previous students was the Disillusionment Charm. As far as I can tell, this charm makes that which was bewitched act like a chameleon, taking the color and texture of what is behind and around them. This would be my only chance of visiting Hagrid without anyone knowing.

As it came time for bed I got in my pajamas, waited for my roommates to stop talking and fall asleep. Finally, when I heard them all softly snoring, one or two muttering in their sleep, I stood up and stretched, getting dressed once more.

My hands dug through my trunk as quietly as I could manage, searching for that book. I pulled it out and placed it on the bed. I opened the cover and carefully scanned the old sheets, looking for the page with the charm on it by the faint green light. Finally, I landed on it. It said to cast the charm you needed to twirl your wand around yourself, as if wrapping your body in rope. Easy enough I guess, well, here goes. My hand twirled my wand and I spoke the incantation but nothing seemed to happen. I looked down to see that I was still visible. My resolve only hardened, clenching my eyes, I tried again.

Once more I whirled my wand, suddenly it felt like a raw egg was being cracked onto my head. I opened my tightly pressed eyes and saw that I completely blended in with my surroundings. I let out a small laugh of relief, it actually worked! Without giving any more time to be impressed with myself I ran to the door, down the stairs, and through the wall.

The dungeons were dark and deserted, but I was still nervous that I would be caught by. . . I laughed quietly. Mrs. Norris wasn't around to help Filch out anymore, this just might not be so hard after all. As I got to the entrance hall I stopped. Teachers, ghosts, and prefects were all marching the corridors in pairs, staring around for any unusual activity.

Okay, maybe this wouldn't be so easy. I tiptoed down the corridors, desperately hoping that nobody would notice me. Even though I don't think I needed to I froze every time a pair of teachers or prefects turned toward me. I got to the oak front doors finally. The doors were already open, not much though, only an inch or so. Still, if security was so tight then why would the front doors be open? Well, something to think about later, right now I needed to see Hagrid. Easing the door a little wider I squeezed through.

The night was clear and the stars shone brightly. Because I didn't have to worry about patrols out here I sprinted in the direction of the lit windows of Hagrid's house. I tripped once or twice on the way, holes hidden in shadows. When I reached his door I knocked loudly. Seconds after my hand left the wood, Hagrid flung open the door, a crossbow in his hands and aimed straight at me.

"Who's there?" He yelled.

"Hagrid! It's me- oh, sorry," I said. I let the charm fade away, my visibility slowly returning. "It's just me, Hagrid. Sorry, I forgot I still had the enchantment on."

"Oh, Calla," he said gruffly, lowering the weapon and staring at me. "What're doin' here?"

"What's the crossbow for?" I asked as I stepped inside.

"Nothin'- I've bin expectin'-" Hagrid muttered. "Doesn' matter- have some tea-" He handed me a cup of boiling water, forgetting to add a teabag.

"Are you okay? Did you hear about Hermione?"

"Oh, I heard, all righ'," said Hagrid, a slight break in his voice. He kept glancing nervously at the windows.

I turned to the table to see Harry and Ron sitting there.

"Harry! Ron! What are you doing out- You used the Invisibility Cloak, didn't you?"

They nodded their heads.

"How did you get out here?" Harry asked.

"I used a Disillusionment Charm, I had just read about it. I'd gotten a permission slip from Lockhart to get a book out of the Restricted Section- not that I exactly planned to use it for this purpose, of course."

Ron's face looked impressed, but Harry had a more serious face on.

"So what did yeh wanta ask me?" Hagrid asked us, placing his crossbow on the table with a loud thud and making the teacups rattle. Harry was about to answer when a loud knock sounded on the door. Hagrid dropped the fruitcake he was bringing over. The two boys and I exchanged panicked faces. I grabbed the Invisibility Cloak off of the floor and threw it over the three of us. Once he made sure we were hidden, he seized his crossbow and flung open the door at once.

"Good evening, Hagrid."

It was Dumbledore and he looked deadly serious, he was soon followed by an odd-looking man. The stranger had rumpled gray hair, an anxious expression, and a strange mixture of a pinstriped suit, scarlet tie, long black cloak, and pointed purple boots. A lime-green bowler hat was tucked under his arm.

"That's Dad's boss!" Ron breathed. "Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic!" Harry elbowed Ron in the side so he would be quiet.

Huh, so that's the Minister of Magic, not quite what I imagined.

Hagrid was pale and sweaty as he dropped into one of his chairs, looking from Dumbledore to Cornelius Fudge.

"Bad business, Hagrid," Cornelius Fudge said in clipped tones. "Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks of Muggle-borns. Things've gone far enough. Ministry's got to act."

"I never," said Hagrid, looking frantically at Dumbledore. "You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir-"

I know he was blamed for the attacks last time, but they aren't blaming him this time as well? Whatever doubts I may have thought before instantly fled when I saw Hagrid's face. Without a doubt at all, I knew that he wasn't to blame for this.

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," said Dumbledore, frowning at Fudge.

"Look Albus," Fudge said, uncomfortably. "Hagrid's record's against him. Ministry's got to do something- the school governors have been in touch-"

"Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest," Dumbledore said, a fire in his bright blue eyes.

"Look at it from my point of view," he said, fidgeting with his bowler hat. "I'm under a lot of pressure. got to be seen to be doing something. If it turns out it wasn't Hagrid, he'll be back and no more said. But I've got to take him. Got to. Wouldn't be doing my duty-"

"Take me?" trembled Hagrid, voicing the question that was front in my mind. "Take me where?"

Fudge avoided Hagrid's eyes. "For a short stretch only. Not a punishment, Hagrid, more a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be let out with a full apology-"

"Not Azkaban?" croaked Hagrid. No! They couldn't take him there. He could lose his sanity in a place like that, with Dementors sucking out all his happiness.

Another knock on the door prevented Fudge from answering. Dumbledore answered it and Draco's father came in. He had a pale, pointed face with pale blond hair and cold grey eyes. Draco was almost an exact image of his father. He was carrying a walking stick with a snake head on the handle. He was swathed in a long, black traveling cloak and was smiling a cold and satisfied smile. Hagrid's boarhound, Fang, started to growl when he walked in.

"Already here, Fudge," he said approvingly. "Good, good. . ."

"What're you doin' here?" Hagrid shouted furiously. "Get outta my house!"

"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your- er- d'you call this a house?" Lucius Malfoy said, sneering as he looked at the small cabin. Well, at least I knew where Draco got his charm from. "I simply called at the school and was told that the headmaster was here."

"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?" said Dumbledore. He spoke politely, but the fire was still blazing in his blue eyes.

"_Dreadful_ thing, Dumbledore," said Malfoy lazily, taking out a long roll of parchment, "but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension- you'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? Two more this afternoon, wasn't it? At this rate, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an _awful_ loss that would be to the school."

"See here, Lucius," said Fudge, looking alarmed, "Dumbledore suspended- now, Malfoy, if_ Dumbledore_ can't stop them. I mean to say, who _can_?"

"That remains to be seen," Mr. Malfoy said with a nasty smile. "But as all twelve of us have voted-"

Hagrid jumped to his feet. "Yeh can' take Dumbledore! Take him away, an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killin' next!"

"Calm yourself, Hagrid," Dumbledore said sharply. He looked at Lucius Malfoy. "If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside-"

"_No!_" growled Hagrid.

Dumbledore's blue eyes didn't leave Malfoy's grey ones. "However," said the headmaster slowly, so none of them would miss a word, "you will find that I will only _truly_ have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

As he finished talking it almost seemed as if his eyes flicked to us and, for a second, I was sure that he was speaking directly to where the three of us were hidden.

"Admirable sentiments," Malfoy said, bowing. "We shall all miss your- er- highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope that your successor will manage to prevent any- ah- _killins_."

Lucius Malfoy strode to the door, opened it, and bowed Dumbledore out. Fudge fiddled with his bowler hat while he waited for Hagrid to go ahead of him, but Hagrid stood his ground, took a deep breath, and said carefully, "If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they'd have ter do would be ter follow the _spiders_. That'd lead 'em right! That's all I'm sayin'."

Fudge stared at him in amazement. As Hagrid pulled on his moleskin overcoat and walked to the door he stopped again and said, "An' someone'll need ter feed Fang while I'm away." With that said, they walked over the threshold and slammed the door behind them.

I threw off the Invisibility Cloak.

"We're in trouble now," Ron said hoarsely. "No Dumbledore. They might as well close the school tonight. There'll be an attack a day with him gone."

I sighed heavily. How could things be going so horribly wrong? I glanced at the homey cabin room and at Fang, who was howling and scratching at the closed door.

"This is just great," I said. "And what did Dumbledore mean? "_'Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it?' _What good are those words? Who exactly are we supposed to ask for help when everyone is just as confused and scared?"

"I don't know, but Hagrid's hint is far easier to understand," Harry said. "He said to follow the spiders, should be easy enough. I've seen loads of them trying to get out of the windows on the way to class."

"Okay, well, at least we have some sort of plan. Let's get back to the castle before anyone notices we're gone," I said, picking up the Cloak and handing it to the boys.

"Do you want us to walk you there or are you just going to use a Disillusionment Charm?" asked Ron.

I shrugged. "Guess I'll just do the charm, you guys be careful, alright?" They nodded their heads and we made our way to the castle separately.

* * *

When the school found out Dumbledore was gone fear spread like never before. There was hardly a face at Hogwarts that wasn't tense or worried, and any laughter sounded shrill within the walls and was quickly stifled. Harry, Ron, and I searched as much as the castle as possible looking for spiders, but it seems like they all vanished, draining almost the last of my hope. Of course, our search was hampered by the fact that students weren't allowed to wander off on their own and had to move around the castle in packs. Most of the other students didn't mind but I found it very irritating.

There was one person, however, that didn't seem at all bothered by the turn of events. Draco Malfoy was strutting around the school as though he had just been made Head Boy. He made sure to voice why he was so pleased in our common room and especially in potions class about two weeks after Dumbledore and Hagrid had left.

"I always thought Father might be the one who got rid of Dumbledore," he said, not bothering to keep his voice down. "I told you he thinks Dumbledore's the worst headmaster the school's ever had. Maybe we'll get a decent headmaster now. Someone who won't _want_ the Chamber of Secrets closed. McGonagall won't last long, she's only filling in. . . . "

He stopped as Snape swept by, who didn't even glance at Hermione's empty space. "Sir," Draco said loudly. "Sir, why don't _you_ apply for the headmaster's job?"

"Now, now, Malfoy," said Snape, though he couldn't suppress a thin-lipped smile. "Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I daresay he'll be back with us soon enough."

"Yeah, right," Malfoy said, smirking. "I expect you'd have Father's vote, sir, if you wanted to apply for the job- _I'll_ tell Father you're the best teacher here, sir-"

Snape smirked and swept off around the dungeon room, turning away from a group of Gryffindors, fortunately for Seamus Finnigan who was busily pretending to vomit in his cauldron, which is how I pretty much felt. And he called Granger a teacher's pet.

"I'm quite surprised the Mudbloods haven't all packed their bags by now," Malfoy continued. "Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn't Granger-"

"Malfoy, that's enough!" I said to him. I noticed Ron jump out of his seat, but luckily for him the bell rang so his attempts to reach Malfoy went unnoticed in the scramble of students collecting their bags and books.

"Hurry up, I've got to take you all to Herbology," barked Snape over the class's heads, and off they marched, with Harry, Ron, and Dean bringing up the rear and Malfoy and I taking the lead.

"That was uncalled for," I said, throwing daggers with my eyes. "I may not be all touchy-feely with Granger, but she's still my friend and I'd be grateful if you could remember that. And just for the record, I actually like Dumbledore as headmaster." I dropped back down by Ron and Harry without listening to Malfoy's replies, feeling the beginnings of a bad mood take a hold of me. Ron was still trying to get loose, it was only safe to let go of him when Snape had seen us out of the castle and they were making their way across the vegetable patch toward the greenhouses.

The atmosphere in Herbology was very subdued; there were now two missing from our number, Justin and Hermione. Professor Sprout got us busy on pruning the Abyssinian Shrivelfigs. I noticed when Harry got up to tip an armful of withered stalks into the compost heap he ran into Ernie Macmillan. A minute or so later Ernie held out his hand, well, looks like he finally got over his Harry is Slytherin's Heir thing. They talked for a bit while working on their shrivelfig when Harry hit Ron's hand with his pruning shears.

"_Ouch_! What're you-"

Harry pointed at something. My eyes following the direction I saw a fine line of spiders scuttling over the ground. I put down my shears and made my way to the two boys.

"Oh yeah," said Ron, trying to look pleased, but failing. "But we can't follow them now-" I nudged him in the ribs. Ernie and Hannah were listening curiously.

"It's looks like they're heading toward the Forbidden Forest," I whispered. Ron looked even unhappier.

As Herbology ended and Professor Sprout escorted us to Defense Against the Dark Arts the three of us lagged at the back.

"We'll have to use the Invisibility Cloak again," Harry said to us. "We can take Fang with us. He's used to going into the forest with Hagrid, he might be some help."

"Right," Ron said, nervously twirling his wand in his hands. "Er- aren't there- aren't there supposed to be werewolves in the forest?"

"Oh Ron, forget about the werewolves! If we don't figure this out Hogwarts could be shut down, don't you understand?" I asked as we took our places in Lockhart's classroom. "Besides there are good things too, like the centaurs and unicorns. This could be our only chance of finding something out!"

Lockhart bounded into the room, chipper as usual. While the other teachers looked grimmer than usual, Lockhart seemed to be as happy as ever.

"Come now," he cried, beaming at us. "Why all these long faces?"

Students all swapped exasperated looks, but said nothing.

"Don't you people realize," said Lockhart, speaking slowly like we were too dumb to see, "the danger has passed! The culprit has been taken away-"

"Says who?" Dean Thomas asked loudly.

"My dear young man, the Minister of Magic wouldn't have taken Hagrid if he hadn't been one hundred percent sure that he was guilty," Lockhart said.

"Yes he would," I said in a louder voice than Dean. "And I seriously doubt that Hagrid is responsible for this. Since when has he hurt anyone, or even threatened to hurt anyone?"

"I flatter myself I know a touch more about Hagrid's arrest than you do, Miss Tarleton," Lockhart said in a satisfied tone. I barely bit back a snarky comment when I remembered that, technically, I wasn't there when Hagrid was arrested. I slumped in my seat, Lockhart's disgusting cheeriness, his hints that he had always thought Hagrid was no good, his confidence that the whole business was now at an end, enraged me so much I wanted to throw his stupid books right at his stupid, grinning face.

Ron handed me a message from Harry: Let's do it tonight.

I looked at them and nodded, my resolve to find answers hardening as I glanced at Lockhart's know-it-all face.

* * *

The Slytherin common room had been particularly crowded recently, since by six o'clock we had nowhere else to go and a lot to talk about. Most nights the common room was lucky to empty at midnight. Harry had told me that he would pick me up at the dungeons with the Invisibility Cloak but I had told him I would meet him by the entrance hall. I liked being able to cast the Disillusionment Charm.

Midnight came slowly and still there were several people still lounging about and playing games. Not wanting to be late, I ran up to the bathroom and cast the charm. The feeling of a raw egg cracking on my head came once more and I knew that I was now practically invisible. Opening the door a bit I made sure no one was outside before I reentered the common room.

I almost blew it when I came an inch from running into Draco, but thankfully I turned on the last moment and we missed. Hastily, I ran through the wall and up the dungeon stairs. It was difficult avoiding all the teachers, but I finally managed to make it to the oak front doors. Doing the signal we had came up with earlier, I ran my fingernail on the wood. An answering scrape replied a minute later. Sliding back the lock, I squeezed between them, and I assume, followed by Ron and Harry. We tried to avoid any creaking as we stepped onto the moonlit grounds.

I cast off the charm and the boys took off the Invisibility Cloak.

"'Course," said Ron as we walked across the black grass, "we might get to the forest and find there's nothing to follow. Those spiders might not've been going there at all. I know it looked like they were moving in that sort of general direction, but. . . ." His voice trailed away hopefully.

"Ron, seriously, get a grip. I don't like the idea of heading into the Forbidden Forest any more than you do, but if we don't than we won't get any answers," I said patiently.

We reached Hagrid's house, sad and sorry-looking with its blank windows. when Harry pushed open the door, Fang went mad with joy at the sight of them. I eagerly pet him, rubbing his head, hoping that would get him to stop barking. When that didn't work we fed him some of Hagrid's treacle fudge from a tin on the mantelpiece, which glued his jaws together.

Harry left his Invisibility Cloak on Hagrid's bed as there would be no need for it in the dark forest.

"C'mon, Fang, we're going for a walk," said Harry, patting his leg. Fang bounded happily out of the house behind them and dashed to the edge of the forest.

Harry and I pulled out our wands and whispered, "_Lumos!_" making a tiny light appear at the end of it, just enough to let us watch the path for any signs of spiders.

"Good thinking," Ron said. "I'd light mine, too, but you know- it'd probably blow up or something. . . ." I shook my head.

Harry rapped Ron on the shoulder and pointed to the grass. Two lonely spiders were hurrying away from the wandlight into the shade of the trees.

Ron sighed heavily, resigned for the worst.

"Okay, you boys ready for this?" I asked enthusiastically.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, not even 1 a.m. yet, I thought it would take longer. So glad it's only 12: 45. I hope you guys liked this. I've put my tears, sweat, and blood into this story! (okay, maybe not that much effort) but still, review for me. . . least you can do :) I love all my fans! Till next time Lovelies ;)**


	19. Riddle's Heir

"What d'you reckon?" Harry asked Ron.

"We've come this far," Ron said.

So into the forest we went, following the darting shadows of the spiders. As we walked further in it became harder to move quickly, tree roots and stumps growing closer together and getting in our way, that were barely visible in the near blackness. I could feel Fang's hot breath on my hand. More than once we had to stop so Harry could find the spiders in the wandlight.

We walked for what seemed like at least half an hour, our robes snagging on low-hanging branches and brambles. I noticed, after a while, that the ground seemed to be sloping downward, though the trees were as thick as ever.

Suddenly, Fang let out a loud, ringing bark, making all three of us jump out of our skins.

"What?" said Ron loudly, looking around at the pitch-black trees. He was gripping Harry's arm hard.

"There's something moving over there," I breathed.

"Listen. . . sounds like something big. . . ." Harry whispered.

We listened. Somewhere on our right was a great sound of breaking branches, whatever it was seemed to be carving a path.

"Oh, no," said Ron. "Oh, no, oh, no, oh-"

"Shut up!" I said frantically.

"It'll hear you," Harry said, panic on his face.

"Hear_ me_?" Ron said in an unnaturally high voice. "It's already heard Fang!"

We stood in silence, terrified and waiting. There was a strange rumbling noise and then silence.

"What d'you think it's doing?" said Harry.

"Probably getting ready to pounce," Ron said, shivering.

We waited for another few minutes, hardly daring to breathe.

"You don't think it's gone, do you?" I asked in a whisper.

"Dunno-"

Then, to our right, came a sudden bright light, so bright in the pitch-darkness that we all flung our arms up to shield our eyes. Fang yelped and tried to run away, but got caught in some thorns, making him yelp louder.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, relief in his voice. "Harry, it's our car!"

"Your _what_?" I asked.

"Come on!"

Harry and I stumbled after Ron, toward the light. A moment later we emerged into a clearing. A light blue Ford was standing, empty, in the middle of a circle of thick trees under a roof of dense branches, its headlights blazing. Ron walked, open-mouthed, toward it which was rolling slowly toward him.

"It's been here all the time!" said Ron with delight, walking around the car. "Look at it. The forest's turned it wild. . . ."

The sides were all scratched up and covered with mud, it must have been wondering around the forest this whole time. Fang didn't like it, it seemed. He kept quivering and hiding behind my legs. I turned away from the car to calm Fang down.

"And we thought it was going to attack us!" said Ron, I heard him patting it. "I wondered where it had gone!"

"We've lost the trail," Harry said. "C'mon, let's go and find them."

I looked up to face the car again when I froze, feeling like my heart stopped beating for a minute or two. "Uh, guys. . . ." I squeaked.

The two of them didn't even have time to turn when there was a large clicking noise and something long and hairy seized us three around our middles, lifting us off the ground. Fang was whimpering and howling, but before I knew it, I was being swept away into the dark trees. I was hanging upside down, my head pounding as I struggled to get free.

From where I was hanging I saw several long, hairy legs, two of them holding tightly onto me below a pair of shining black pincers. I heard Ron yelling behind me, apparently in the same situation I was, Harry was in front of me. Fang was fighting to free himself from a fourth monster, whining loudly.

I don't know how long we traveled like this, long enough for me to develop a pulsating headache when the darkness suddenly lifted enough for me to see that the leaf-strewn ground was now swarming with spiders. I cringed, gosh how I hated spiders. When I was ten I had gotten bit by a brown recluse and the doctors had to cut out the dead tissue. The pain had been almost unbearable and ever since then I've hated spiders, I wasn't really afraid of them, just wary. These particular spiders weren't normal ones though, they were the size of carthorses, eight-eyed, eight-legged, black, hairy, gigantic.

The giant monster carrying me made its way down a sleep stoop toward a misty, domed web in the very center of the hollow, while the others closed in all around, clicking their pincers excitedly at the sight of us.

I fell to the ground on all fours next to Harry, Ron, and Fang as the spider released me. Fang wasn't barking anymore, but cowering silently, his tail tucked between his legs. So much for his help. Ron's eyes were popping and his face was pulled in some kind of silent scream.

The spider that dropped Harry was saying something, I realized. It was hard to tell because he clicked his pincers with every word spoken.

"Aragog!" it called. "Aragog!"

I gulped as a spider the size of an elephant lumbered to the middle of the mist-covered, domed web. There was gray in the black of his body and legs, and each of the eyes on his ugly, pincered head was milky white. He was blind.

"What is it?" he said, clicking his pincers rapidly.

"Humans," clicked the spider that caught Harry.

"Is it Hagrid?" said Aragog, moving closer to us, his milky eyes wandering vaguely.

"Strangers," clicked the one that brought Ron.

"Kill them," Aragog clicked fretfully. "I was sleeping. . . ."

"Wait!" I shouted. "We're friends of Hagrid's." My heart was pounding in my chest uncontrollably. All of the spiders clicked their pincers. Aragog paused.

"Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before," he said slowly.

"Hagrid's in trouble," Harry said, breathing very fast. "That's why we've come."

"In trouble?" said the imposing spider, I thought I heard concern under the clicking of the pincers. "But why has he sent you?"

"Because he trusts us," I said. "They think, up at the school, that Hagrid's been setting a- a- something on students. They've taken him to Azkaban."

Aragog's pincers clicked furiously. The noise sounded throughout the hollow and was echoed by the surrounding spiders. It was almost like an applause, except this applause made me sick with fear.

"And you. . .you didn't come from the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked nervously, I could see the sweat on his forehead.

"I!" Aragog clicked angrily. "I was not born in the castle. I come from a distant land. A traveler gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hidden in a cupboard in the castle feeding me on scraps from the table. Hagrid is my good friend, and a good man. when I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived here in the forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown, all through Hagrid's goodness. . . ."

"So," I said, gathering my courage, "you never- never attacked anyone?"

"Never," the old spider croaked. "It would have been in my instinct, but out of respect for Hagrid, I never harmed a human. The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which I grew up. Our kind like the dark and the quiet. . . ."

"But then. . .do you know what _did_ kill that girl?" said Harry. "Because whatever it is, it's back and attacking people again-"

A loud outbreak of clicking drowned out Harry's words. The great many black, hairy legs shifted uneasily all around us.

"The thing that lives in the castle," said Aragog, "is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. Well do I remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school."

"What is it?" I asked urgently.

More loud clicking, more rustling of legs; the spiders seemed to be coming closer.

"We do not speak of it!" Aragog said fiercely. "We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of that dread creature, though he asked me, many times."

I could tell Harry wanted to press the subject, I did too, but the spiders were pressing closer on all sides and Aragog seemed to be tired of talking. He was backing slowly into his domed web, but his fellow spiders continued to inch slowly toward me, Harry, Ron, and Fang.

"We'll just go, then," Harry called desperately to Aragog, hearing leaves rustling behind us.

"Go?" said Aragog slowly. "I think not. . . ."

"What? But-" I cried out.

"My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friend of Hagrid."

Harry and I spun around, Ron was frozen on the ground, to see a towering wall of clicking spiders, their many eyes gleaming menacingly in their ugly black heads. Out of instinct I reached for my wand, even though I knew it would do little good. I just didn't have the knowledge or experience. As I tried to stand and die fighting, a loud, long note sounded, and a blaze of light flamed through the hollow.

Mr. Weasley's car was thundering down the slope, headlights glaring, horn screeching. It was knocking several spiders aside, landing on their backs with their legs squirming in the air. As the car reached us it it screeched to a halt and flew open its doors.

"Get Fang!" Harry yelled. I quickly grabbed the boarhound around the middle and threw him, yelping, into the back of the car. Ron swiftly got in the backseat with Fang. The doors automatically slammed shut once we were inside and started on its own. The engine roared and we sped up the slope, hitting many more spiders on the way. We were soon crashing through the forest, branches whipping the windows as the car wound through trees on a path it obviously knew.

I looked back at Ron and Fang. Ron's face was still pulled in a silent scream, but his eyes weren't popping anymore.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He just stared straight ahead, unable to speak. Suddenly a spider flung itself on my side, making me scream shrilly. The large spider hung on the side, its pincers trying its hardest to break the glass. I was backing up, almost on top of Harry's lab, heart in my throat. Thankfully, it was thrown off when the car drove near an oak tree, so close that the side mirror snapped off.

Slightly shaking I got back in my seat, grasping the armrests tightly. We continued to smash our way through the undergrowth with Fang howling loudly in the backseat. After ten rocky minutes the trees started to thin out, and I was gratefully able to see patches of the starry sky again.

The car stopped so suddenly that we were nearly thrown into the windshield. We had reached the edge of the forest. Fang flung himself at the window in his anxiety to get out, and when Ron opened the door, he shot off through the trees to Hagrid's house. Ron emerged, stiff-necked and staring. I gave the car an indebted pat as it reversed and disappeared into the forest.

I walked to Hagrid's house and collapsed to my knees, shortly followed by Ron and Harry. Harry went inside to fetch his Invisibility Cloak while Ron was busy being violently sick in the pumpkin patch.

"Follow the spiders," Ron said weakly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "I'll never forgive Hagrid. We're lucky to be alive."

"I bet he thought Aragog wouldn't hurt friends of his," said Harry, returning.

"That's Hagrid's problem!" Ron said. "He always thinks monsters aren't as bad as they're made out, just look where it's got him! A cell in Azkaban! What was the point of sending us in there, exactly? What have we found out, I'd like to know?"

"That Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets," I said, trembling more from the adrenaline leaving. "He was innocent."

Harry threw the cloak over Ron and prodded him in the arm to make him walk, while Ron gave a loud snort. Apparently, he didn't think hatching Aragog in a cupboard was his idea of being innocent. As the castle loomed closer Harry twitched the cloak to make sure our feet were hidden and then pushed the creaking front doors ajar. When we got close to the dungeons I cast the Disillusionment Charm on me once more and parted.

"Harry," I whispered when the patrols moved farther away. "The girl that died. Aragog said she was found in the bathroom. What if she never left and is still there?"

"You don't think. . ." He breathed.

Ron rubbed his eyes, "You_ don't_ think- not_ Moaning Myrtle_?"

"What? It makes sense. Tomorrow we need to see if she remembers anything about her death. This could be it!"

"Trying to find the spiders were hard enough," Harry said. "How are we going to manage to get away from the teachers to sneak into the girls' bathroom?"

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "I don't know yet, let me think tonight and see if I can come up with anything in the morning, all right?"

They nodded their heads and left for Gryffindor Tower.

As I walked through the wall I let the charm slip off its enchantment. The fire was just glowing ashes. I plopped down into one of the button-tufted leather couches to think. Somehow we needed to find a way to get our of a teachers watchful gaze. They escorted us all to our next class, so there wouldn't be a time without a teacher present. Now, which one would be the easiest to fool?

And it came to me. Of course! Lockhart was the most pea-brained teacher this school has ever seen. If we needed to fool a teacher, Lockhart would be the easiest one. We just needed a way to get Lockhart to head back to his classroom early, if we played it out right it could work. Well, as long as other teachers don't catch us.

Satisfied with my plan I got up from the comfortable couch and headed upstairs to my bed, not even bothering to change into pajamas.

* * *

I woke up to water in my face.

I gasped at the unexpected ice cold liquid. "What the heck?!"

Katie was standing over me. "I've been trying to get you up for half an hour! It's time to get ready, unless you want to be late to class?"

Sitting up wide awake, I looked at my sopping clothes. "Well. . .thanks. . .I think."

"Any time!" She said cheerily, walking down to the common room. I got dressed quickly and pulled my wet hair out of my face. Looking down at my watch I groaned, I had only gotten a few hours of sleep. Guess that'll teach me not to sneak out into the Forbidden Forest so late.

In Charms class, Flitwick was reminding us that our final exams would start on the first of June, one week from today.

"_Exams_?" A girl asked, it was Daphne Greengrass. She was a girl in Slytherin that hung out with Pansy Parkinson's gang. "We're still getting _exams_?"

"But, of course! The whole point of keeping the school open at this time is for you to receive your proper education. The exams will therefore take place as usual, I trust you are all studying hard still, even during these troubling times," Flitwick said.

A frown slowly appeared on my face. Studying, exactly what I haven't been doing recently. I've been to busy with Harry and Ron trying to figure out this whole Chamber of Secrets business to even think about trying to study. I leaned back in my chair and sighed, closing my eyes. I could see many late nights in my future. Ha! Maybe Divination _would_ work out for me next year.

Suddenly, I heard a faint hiss.

"_. . .almossst time. . .let me kill. . ._"

I jumped up from my seat.

Professor Flitwick looked at me curiously. Before he could ask me anything, the bell rang. He led us into the hallway and I tried to hang at the back, but he came to walk a little beside me. I needed to follow the voice, it was still speaking, but getting farther and fainter. For some reason I felt like I needed to follow it, so I dug around in my bag and pulled out my emergency Filibuster firework and a tiny vial of water. Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat fireworks caused a beautiful distraction.

While Professor Flitwick took care of the firework and scrambling students, I slipped off and tried to follow the faint hiss. After running, and hiding from teachers, for a while I realized where the voice was leading me; Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Exactly where I was hoping to get to later.

I slipped in, hoping that nobody had seen me come in here. Now that I was here I needed to think about what I was doing. Did I really want to be alone, possibly, with a monster that's Petrified four people? I didn't even know if I was safe from it, for all I knew I could be a. . .Mudblood.

"What are you doing here?" Moaning Myrtle asked gloomily. I ignored her as I pulled the door closed.

And for a moment I forgot about the monster and I forgot about all the danger. The fact that I didn't know anything about my family seemed to hit me hard and unexpectedly, even though I've thought about it before. Hot tears sprang to my eyes as I walked to the ring of dirty sinks. Did my parents die? Or did they just give me up. . . something they didn't want so they just threw me out? At least Harry knew what happened to his parents. I had all these questions piling up in my head. I'm much rather know that they were dead than know nothing.

I sank down and put my back against the plumbing, my head falling back and letting a few more sobs ring out. Several minutes passed before I opened my eyes again. Wiping my wet face on my sleeve I stood up, pity party over. My face in the mirror was red and puffy from my sobbing. Well, I guess no-one's a pretty crier. I tried to turn the copper tap so I could wash the tears from my face, but it wouldn't budge.

"That tap's never worked," Myrtle said brightly as she floated back into the U-bend. I sighed and tried again, just to be stubborn.

"Gosh darn it," I said while looking at a scratched in snake, the light made it look almost alive. "_Open!_" I yelled angrily. The word sounded strange to me as I said it, but I couldn't figure out why.

And suddenly, the tap glowed with a bright white light and began to spin. I took a step back, gasping and watching in amazement as the sink lowered out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, wide enough for a large man to slide into.

This couldn't be. . . . What's the chances that this pipe leads to the Chamber of Secrets? Should I go in, alone, or get somebody? My sense of self-preservation took a backseat to my curiosity and determination to find out where this went as I sat down at the edge.

It felt like I was rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. I saw a few other pipes heading off in all directions but none as large as this one. I twisted, turned, and sloped downward through the pipe until I knew that I was farther than even the dungeons. Enough time passed that I started to worry about how I would get back up before the pipe leveled out and I shot our of the end with a wet thud, landing on a damp floor of a dark stone tunnel.

I must be miles under the school, I thought as I pulled out my wand and whispered, "_Lumos!_"

The tunnel was so dark I could only see a few feet in front of my lit wand, the shadows on the wet walls looked like monsters in the wandlight, making my hand clench tighter around the wood. My eyes were already half-shut, just in case I saw any movement. The only sound in the tunnel was my feet scuffing the floor. I jumped when I accidentally stepped on a tiny skull. I brought my hand down to see that the floor was covered in small animal bones.

I kept walking until I came across a solid wall which had two entwined snakes carved on them, their eyes were set with great, glinting emeralds. Then I realized what I'd said in the bathroom and I can't believe I didn't know right away.

Walking up to the carved snakes I said, "Open." It didn't move. Maybe I needed to think the snakes were alive to speak parseltongue. I looked harder at the emerald eyes, which seemed to flicker.

Clearing my throat, I tried again, a low hissing escaping my throat. "_Open._"

The two serpents parted and the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight and, shaking, I walked inside a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling hidden in the darkness, which cast long shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.

My footsteps echoed loudly as I walked between the serpentine towers. For a moment, I thought I saw one of the stone snakes move. As I came to the last of the columns, I saw a statue high as the Chamber itself, standing against the back wall. The face was ancient and had a long, thin stone beard that fell to the wizard's sweeping stone robes. _This must be Salazar Slytherin_ . . .

I jumped and shut my eyes tightly when I heard a scraping noise behind me. Whatever it was slid closer to me and I could feel its hot breath on my back.

"_. . .yesss. . .Riddle'sss heir hasss come. . ._"

It's words surprised me.

"Riddle's heir?" I asked cautiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"_. . .I can sssmell it in your blood. . .yessss. . .my Massster issss here. . ._" The creature flicked out its tongue, brushing the back of my arm and making me jump again.

Master? Did he mean me? I didn't know whether I wanted to laugh or scream. I turned slowly so I was facing it, eyes still closed.

"Are you saying that I'm your Master?" I spoke to it in Parseltongue, not knowing how I knew what to say.

"_. . .yesss. . .the blood of Ssslytherin runss through your veinsss. . . I can sssmell it. . ._"

Okay, how to play this? Obviously it thought I was its Master so maybe it won't kill me, or Petrify me to save for later. "Alright then, close your eyes so I won't be Petrified."

"_Of course. . .whatever Massster wishes. . ._"

Peeking open my eyes I saw a giant snake in front of me, it must have been about twenty feet long. I clenched my shaking arms against my sides.

"So your the mo- creature that's been attacking people?"

"_. . .Not people_," it hissed. "_. . .Mudbloods. . .unworthy of magic. . ._"

"Oh, yes, of course," I agreed hastily, not sure if it would keep me alive if I disagreed. "So. . .who's let you out for all that?"

The snake hissed angrily. "_Musst not tell. . .Riddle callsss for sssilence. . ._"

My eyebrows furrowed. "But, Tom Riddle hasn't been at Hogwarts for fifty years or- wait, are you saying that Riddle knew about you?" I gasped. "Was he the one that let you out last time?"

It only hissed in answer, tongue flickering out.

"He was, wasn't he?" I asked excitedly. So Riddle must have framed Hagrid, I knew Hagrid really was innocent.

"_. . .yesss, Riddle showed me freedom. . .and let me_ kill_. . .Now that Riddle'sss heir is here. . .I shall kill again, yesss?"_

I gulped. I couldn't let it kill somebody just to save myself, but how would I be able to keep it here and still leave in one piece? My palms were sweaty and my wand kept slipping. I swallowed down my fear and took a brave step forward, the snake could probably smell fear, and I couldn't risk that.

"Soon," I said in a strong voice, "but not yet. The people above are too suspicious right now, we need to let them fall into a false sense of security first. In fact, I should be heading back up so they don't suspect anything. Do you know a way for me to return to the surface?"

The large creature slithered around me, forming a circle with its long, scaly body, hissing in impatience. I could tell it was anxious to be able to kill again.

"_Thisss way. . ._"

It led me back to the large pipe I first entered the Chamber in.

"It's too steep for me to climb back up," I said.

"_. . .Not that one. . ._" It pointed its nose to a smaller pipe to the side, it blended into the stone wall and I didn't see it before.

"And this will take me back up to the top?" The snake nodded its great head. I stuck my head through the pipe and brought my wand up to see. There were little rungs on the bottom. Without another look at the monster I started climbing.

* * *

Three days before our first exam, Professor McGonagall made another announcement at breakfast.

"I have good news," she said, and the Great Hall, instead if falling silent, erupted.

"Dumbledore's coming back!" several people yelled joyfully.

"You've caught the Heir of Slytherin!" squealed a Ravenclaw girl.

"Quidditch matches are back on!" Oliver Wood roared excitedly.

When the clamor had died down, Professor McGonagall said, "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. I need hardly remind you all that one of them may well be able to tell us who, or what, attacked them. I am hopeful that this dreadful year will end with our catching the culprit."

There was an explosion of cheering. I saw Harry turn to look at the Slytherin table, I did as well and wasn't all that surprised to see that Draco didn't join in. Ron was looking the happiest he had in days.

"It won't matter that we never asked Myrtle, then!" he said to us. "Hermione'll probably have all the answers when they wake up! Mind you, she'll go crazy when she finds out we've got exams in three days' time. She hasn't studied. It might be kinder to leave her where she is till they're over."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I've been staying up all night trying to catch up in my work," I said, grumpily. It wasn't just because of homework I was grumpy, I had been trying to tell Harry and Ron about my visit to the Chamber of Secrets, but every time I tried we always got interrupted.

"Guys, about the other day-" Just then, Ginny Weasley came over and sat next to Ron, making me throw my hands up in exasperation. She looked tense and nervous, her hands twisting in her lap.

"What's up?" Ron asked, helping himself to more porridge. I took a big bite out of my bagel.

She didn't say anything, but glanced up and down the Gryffindor table with a scared look on her face.

"Spit it out," I said, watching her.

"I've got to tell you something," Ginny mumbled, carefully not looking at Harry.

"What is it?" said Harry.

Ginny looked as though she couldn't find the right words.

"_What?_" I said, anxious to have her leave so I could continue what I was saying to Harry and Ron.

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Harry leaned forward and spoke quietly, so that only Ginny, Ron, and I could hear. "Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets? have you seen something? Someone acting oddly?"

Ginny took a deep breath and, at that moment, Percy walked up, looking tired and pale.

"If you've finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny. I'm starving and I've only just come off patrol duty." Ginny jumped up as if she had been electrocuted, giving Percy a fleeting, frightened look and scampered away. Percy sat down and grabbed a mug from the center of the table.

"Percy!" Ron said angrily. "She was just about to tell us something important!"

Taking a long sip of tea, Percy choked. "What sort of thing?" he said, coughing.

"I just asked her if she'd seen anything odd, and she started to say-"

"Oh- that- that's nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets," Percy said quickly.

"How do you know?" I asked, annoyed even further.

"Well, er, if you must know, Ginny, er, walked in on me the other day when I was- well, never mind- the point is, she spotted me doing something and I, um, I asked her not to mention it to anybody. I must say, I did think she'd keep her word. It's nothing, really, I'd just rather-"

I don't think I've ever seen Percy look so uncomfortable before.

"What were you doing, Percy?" said Ron, grinning. "Go on, tell us, we won't laugh." Percy didn't smile back.

"Pass me those rolls, Harry, I'm starving," said Percy.

* * *

"Mark my words," Lockhart said, ushering us around a corner. "The first words out of those poor Petrified people's mouths will be 'It was Hagrid.' Frankly, I'm astounded Professor McGonagall thinks all these extra security measures are necessary.

"I agree, sir," I said affably. Ron stumbled and dropped his books.

"Thank you, Callandra," Lockhart said graciously while we waited for a long line of Hufflepuffs to pass.

"I mean, you teachers have quite enough to be getting on with, without walking us students to classes-" Harry said, catching on.

"Right you are! And standing guard all night. . . ."

"That's right," Ron said, standing up with his books. "Why don't you leave us here, sir, we've only got one more corridor to go-"

"You know, Weasley, I think I will," said Lockhart. "I really should go and prepare my next class-" He hurried off.

"Prepare his class," Ron sneered after him. "Gone to curl his hair, more like."

"It is looking a bit dull, doesn't it?" I asked, laughing. "Must be all the patrolling."

We let the other classmates draw ahead of us before we darted down a side passage and hurried off toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Finally, we're alone. I need to tell you guys-"

"Potter! Weasley! Tarleton! What are you doing?"

It was Professor McGonagall and her lips were almost as thin as they were when she found us with the troll last year. I wanted to scream, it's been like this for three days! Every time I go to talk to them, somebody comes up before I can say anything.

"We were- we were-" Ron stammered. "We were going to- to go and see-"

"Hermione," I said quickly.

"We haven't seen her for ages, Professor," Harry said hurriedly, "and we thought we'd sneak into the hospital wing, you know, and tell her the Mandrakes are nearly read and, er, not to worry-"

Professor McGonagall was still staring at us. For a moment I thought she was going to explode with anger, but when she spoke, it was in a strangely croaky voice.

"Of course," she said, a tear glistening on her beady eye. "Of course, I realize this has all been hardest on the friends who have been. . .I quite understand. Yes, Potter, of course you may visit Miss Granger. I will inform Professor Binns where you've gone. Tell Madam Pomfrey I have given my permission."

The three of us walked away, not hardly daring to believe our luck. As we turned a corner, we heard the distinct sound of Professor McGonagall blowing her nose.

"That," said Ron fervently, "was the best story you've ever come up with."

Since we had no choice but to go to the hospital wing now, we all gathered around Hermione's bed. Madam Pomfrey had let them in reluctantly.

"There's just no _point_ talking to a Petrified person," she said. She had a point, it was obvious that Hermione didn't have a clue that she had visitors, it would be the same talking to her bedside cabinet for all the good it would do.

"Wonder if she did see the attacker, though?" said Ron, looking sadly at her rigid face. "Because if he sneaked up on them all, no one'll ever know. . . ."

I sat down in the chair next to her bed and held on to her hand, but quickly took it off again. There was something poking into my palm. Looking closer I noticed a piece of paper clutched in her frozen grip. Making sure Madam Pomfrey was nowhere near I said, "Harry, Ron, look at this."

"Try and get it out," Harry whispered, shifting in his chair to block Madam Pomfrey's view. Hermione's clamped hand was holding onto the paper so tight, I thought I would rip it trying to get it out. But finally, I tugged and twisted enough that it came free.

It was a page torn from an old library book. I smoothed it out and placed it on the bed, Harry and Ron leaned in close to read it.

_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the king of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it. _

Beneath the passage was a single written word by Hermione: _Pipes_.

"Ron, Calla," breathed Harry. "This is it. this is the answer. The monster in the Chamber's a _basilisk_- a giant serpent!"

Well, I already knew it was a giant snake. I should have figured it was a basilisk, not much else it could be.

"The basilisk kills people by looking at them. But no one's died- because no one looked it straight in the eye," Harry continued. "Colin saw it through a camera, Justin saw it through Nearly Headless Nick, who got the full blast of it, but Nick couldn't die _again_. . .and Hermione and that Ravenclaw prefect were found with a mirror next to them. Hermione had just realized what the monster was and must have warned the first person she met to look around corners with a mirror first! Mrs. Norris must have seen the reflection through all that water on the floor."

He picked up the page and scanned it eagerly again. ". . ._The crowing of the rooster. . .is fatal to it_"! he read aloud.

"That explains why Hagrid's roosters were killed," I said. "The Heir of Slytherin didn't want one near the castle once the Chamber was opened. And_ spiders flee before it. _It makes perfect sense."

"But how's a basilisk getting around the place?" said Ron. "A giant snake. . .Someone would've seen. . ."

Harry pointed at the word Hermione scribbled. "Pipes. Pipes. . .Ron, it's been using the plumbing. I've been hearing that voice_ inside_ the walls."

Ron suddenly grabbed Harry's arm.

"The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!" he said hoarsely. "What if it's a bathroom? What if it's in-"

"-Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, yes! That's what I've been trying to tell yous boys for _three days_!" I tried to say quietly. They looked at me.

"You knew where it was?"

"Yes! If fact, I was down there. But every time I've tried to tell you somebody's gotten in the way, and it's not like I can just tell you when you're chilling in your common room." I huffed. "I also met the basilisk."

Their eyes popped. "And it didn't kill you?" Ron asked incredulously.

"No, actually it said I was Riddle's heir and its Master, that I had the blood of Slytherin 'in my veins'."

"Riddle's heir? So. . .what, you're his. . .daughter, cousin, or something?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, maybe it had a faulty sniffer or something. All I know is that, for either one reason or another, it wouldn't, or couldn't, kill me."

"So what're we going to do?" said Ron, eyes flashing. "Should we go straight to McGonagall?"

"No," I said. "Let's go to the staff room. It's almost break, she should be there in ten minutes. It'll be faster that way."

We ran downstairs at a breakneck speed. Not wanting to be discovered hanging around in another corridor, we went straight into the deserted staff room. It was a large, paneled room full of dark, wooden chairs. We paced in the room, too anxious to sit down. The bell didn't ring though, instead Professor McGonagall's voice, magically amplified, rang out through the corridors.

"_All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please._"

Harry wheeled around to stare at me and Ron.

"Not another attack? Not now?"

"What'll we do?" said Ron. "Go back to the dormitory?"

"No," he said, glancing around. "In here. Let's hear what it's all about. Then we can tell them what we've found out." We hid ourselves in an ugly wardrobe, full of teachers' robes, listening to the sounds of hundreds of feet above our heads and the staff room door banging open. We watched as the teachers filed in, some looking puzzled, others scared. Then Professor McGonagall arrived.

"It has happened," she told the silent room. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

Professor Flitwick let out a squeal, Professor Sprout clamped her hands onto her mouth. Snape was gripping the back of a chair hard and said, "How can you be sure?"

"The Heir of Slytherin," she said, looking white as a ghost, "left another message. Right underneath the first one._ 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'_"

Professor Flitwick burst into tears.

"Who is it?" Madam Hooch asked, who had sunk weak-kneed into a chair. "Which student?"

Professor McGonagall looked at them all grimly and said, "Ginny Weasley."

* * *

**A/N: . . . wow, drama-bomb, am I right or am I right? What do you guys think? Yay or Nay? :) Only one way to tell me. . .REVIEW! Thanks so much for the fans that continue to read this, means so much to me! Thanks for putting up with long chapters like this one. Til next time Lovelies ;)**


	20. Secret Chamber and Killer Snakes

Professor McGonagall's words seemed to hang in the air for several minutes before Ron slumped silently to the wardrobe floor. I peeked back out at the teachers after giving Ron what I hoped was a sympathizing look.

"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow," Professor McGonagall continued. "This is the end of Hogwarts, I'm afraid. Dumbledore always said. . ."

She was interrupted by the slamming of the staff room door. My heart plummeted further when I saw Lockhart burst into the room, beaming wildly.

"So sorry- dozed off- what have I missed?"

The other teachers seemed to look at him with mixed stares of hatred and repulsion. Snape stepped forward.

"Just the man," Snape said coolly. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. You moment has come at last."

Lockhart's face paled considerably.

"That's right, Gilderoy," Professor Sprout chipped in. "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I- well, I-" sputtered Lockhart.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" piped up Professor Flitwick.

"D-did I? I don't recall-"

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," said Snape. My hand covered my mouth and my eyes were burning. I just loved these teachers.

"I- I really never- you may have misunderstood-" Lockhart stuttered, staring at his stony-faced co-workers.

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall shortly. "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."

"V-very well," he said, gazing desperately around him for any support, of which he found none. "I'll- I'll be in my office, getting- getting ready."

"Right," McGonagall said, nostrils flaring, "that's got_him_ out from under our feet. The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories."

The teachers all got up one by one and left the now depressing room. McGonagall walked to the back of the room, out of my sight. I pushed my face farther, but suddenly I lost my balance and fell out.

Taken aback by the wardrobe door banging open and my startled squeak, Professor McGonagall turned abruptly around.

"Tarleton! What in blazes do you think you're doing in here?" she called out as she stormed over. When she looked into the closet she stopped. "Potter? Weasley?"

"Sorry, Professor," I said. "I can explain."

Surprisingly, she only sighed. "I suppose you heard everything then?" she asked, though I don't think she was exactly expecting an answer. I looked back at the wardrobe and saw that Ron was still sitting on the bottom, head covered in dusty robes.

"No matter," she proceeded. "Come on, I will escort you to your dormitories. Follow me."

She began walking towards the door when I said, "Professor? Do you- could I stay in the Gryffindor common room?"

Professor McGonagall turned, appalled.

"I just think that it's a good idea if Ron is surrounded by friends during this. . .difficult time."

Her eyes seemed to water just a bit. Of course, it could have been my imagination. Yes, definitely my imagination.

"Oh," she sighed. "Yes, by all means. Anything to make this any less painful." Turning, she opened the door and waited for the three of us to pick ourselves up and exit.

The journey back was silent.

* * *

Harry, the Weasley's, and I all sat in a quiet corner in the Gryffindor common room. Percy wasn't there. He had left to send a message to his parents and then shut himself in his dorm. The afternoon dragged on, muted despite how crowded it was. As it came near sunset Fred and George left for bed, unable to sit any longer.

"She knew something," Ron said for the first time since entering the wardrobe. "That's why she was taken. It wasn't some stupid thing about Percy at all. She'd found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That must be why she was-" he rubbed his eyes wildly. "I mean, she was a pure-blood. There can't be any other reason."

I looked out of one of the large windows lining the wall to the blood-red sunset outside. I looked at Ron's face and determination seeped in. I didn't see how Ginny could still be alive, but I was willing to do anything to help my friend. Even if it meant finding her lifeless body.

"Come on, we're leaving," I said to the boys, standing up and stretching.

"Uh, where exactly are we going?" Harry asked.

"Lockhart. We need to tell him what we know, maybe he can help us since he's going to try and get into the Chamber. And even if he doesn't help us I already know how to get into the Chamber."

Ron jumped to his feet. "That's right! Well, why didn't you say that earlier? We've been wasting all this bloody time sitting around!" His face was turning red.

I fought back a snippy comment and said in a slow voice, "And what? Have you rush down there, an inexperienced wizard with a broken wand? No, we need a teacher's help." I paused for a second. "Besides, with all that's been going on, I kinda forgot about it to be truthful."

Ron threw up his hands and I shrugged guiltily.

"Well," Harry said. "No point in wasting more time, let's go tell Lockhart where it is and that it's a basilisk in there."

Nobody stopped us as we got up, crossed the room, and left for the portrait hole.

We walked down to Lockhart's office as darkness was falling. From outside the door I could hear lots of scraping, thumps and hurried footsteps. Harry brought his hand up and knocked. The door opened the tiniest of cracks and one of Lockhart's blue eyes peered through it.

"Oh- Mr. Potter- Mr. Weasley- Miss Tarleton-" he said, opening the door a little wider. "I'm rather busy at the moment, so if you would be quick-"

"Professor, we've got some information for you," said Harry urgently. "We think it'll help you."

"Er- well- it's not terribly-" Lockhart's face, the small part we could see, looked terribly uncomfortable. "I mean- well- all right-"

He opened the door and the three of us entered. The office was almost completely stripped. There were two large trunks resting open on the floor, full of colorful robes, books, and crammed photos.

"Going somewhere?" I asked slowly.

"Er, well, yes," he said, ripping a life-size poster of himself from the back of the door as he spoke and rolling it up. "Urgent call- unavoidable- got to go-"

"What about my sister?" Ron asked jerkily.

"Well, as to that- most unfortunate-"

"Don't tell me you're leaving!" I shouted, "You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! You can't just run away, not with all the Dark stuff going on here! After all the stuff you wrote about in your books-"

"Ah, well, books can be misleading," Lockhart said delicately.

"You wrote them!" Harry cried indignantly.

Lockhart stood up and frowned at Harry. "My dear boy. Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Banshee have a harelip. I mean, come on-"

I stared at him, not exactly surprised. I couldn't wait to tell Katie about this.

"So you've just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Really, Harry," I muttered. "It's not that hard to believe."

"Children, children," said Lockhart, shaking his head with impatience, "it's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms. No, it's been a lot of work, Harry. It's not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog."

A strange look entered his eyes and I moved slowly behind him as he banged the lids of his trunks down and locked them.

"Let's see," he said. "I think that's everything. Yes. Only one thing left."

He turned to the boys and pulled out his wand, turning it on them.

"Awfully sorry, boys, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. I'd never sell another book-"

Lockhart just barely raised his wand when both Harry and I shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!"

He was blasted off his feet, falling over his trunk. His wand flew high into the air and Ron caught it, flinging it out of one of the open windows.

"Shouldn't have let Professor Snape teach us that one," Harry said furiously, kicking Lockhart's trunk aside. I walked up to Harry, wand still pointed at Lockhart, who was feeble once again.

"You'll have to remind me to thank him," I said flatly, giving Lockhart a cold look.

"What d'you want me to do?" Lockhart asked weakly. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do."

"You're in luck," Harry said, forcing Lockhart to his feet while I was still pointing my Yew wand at the fraud. "_We_ know where it is. _And_ what's inside it. Let's go."

We marched Lockhart out of the office and down the various hallways and stairs until we got to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, the sinister messages glinting in the faint light. Harry pushed Lockhart in first. I'm not ashamed to say I was pleased to see him shaking.

Ron and I followed after Harry walked in. Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the tank of the end toilet.

"Oh, it's you," she said glumly. "What do you want this time?"

"Nothing, Myrtle. We just- we've got something to take care of, is all." I said to her. Seemingly put off, Myrtle floated to her usual spot in the U-bend.

"Come on, guys," I said in a whisper. "It's over here." I led them over to the perfectly normal looking sink. "See here," I said, pointing to the scratched-in snake. "There's a serpent carved on the tap."

"Harry," said Ron. "Say something in Parseltongue."

"But-" He said, brow furrowed. He stood in front of the sink, staring hard at the tiny engraving. "Open up."

He looked at us but we shook our heads. "English," Ron said. Harry seemed determined to open it himself so I added, "Try to pretend that it's real."

Another long stare and then Harry spoke, hisses forming the words, "_Open up_."

The tap glowed a brilliant white light and started to spin. In the next second, the sink began to move out of sight, leaving the large pipe I'd gone down before.

"I'm going down there," Harry said tenaciously.

"Me too," said Ron.

"Well, don't count me out. I'll lead you down there, I think I remember the way to the main chamber."

There was a pause after Harry gave us each a grateful look when Lockhart cleared his throat and said, "Well, you hardly seem to need me. I'll just-"

Ron, Harry, and I pointed our wands at him as he put his hand on the doorknob.

"You can go first," Ron snarled.

With a white face he approached the opening. "Children," he said, voice frail. "Children, what good will it do?"

I jabbed him in the back with my wand, growing more impatient with him every second. He slid his legs into the pipe.

"I really don't think-" he started to say, but Ron gave a hard kick to his back and he slid out of sight. Harry followed after, lowering himself slowly into the dark pipe and letting go. Ron slid in next and I followed suit. Despite the slimy feeling it was like going down a really dark slide, and kind of fun to be honest. If the situation wasn't so grim I would have laughed the whole way down.

Eventually the tunnel leveled out and I flew from the end with a wet thud, landing right on top of Ron.

"Oh," I said as I pushed myself off. "So sorry."

"S'alright," he replied, rubbing his back.

"We must be miles under the school," I heard Harry say.

"Under the lake, probably," Ron said, squinting around at the dark, slimy walls. The four of us turned to stare into the darkness ahead.

"_Lumos!_" Harry muttered to his wand, bringing a faint light to the black that surrounded us. "C'mon."

"Don't forget to close your eyes at any sign of movement," I said quietly. "I don't want to have to drag _any_ of your butts outta here."

"Yes ma'am," Ron mumbled, making me give a little smile.

We kept walking, the tunnel quiet as a grave._Probably not the best metaphor, Calla, _I thought to myself. Harry and I were in front and as we were turning around a dark bend in the tunnel Ron grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"Harry- there's something up there-" he said hoarsely. We all froze, watching the still outline of something huge and curved that was lying right across the tunnel.

"Maybe it's asleep," Harry breathed. I brought my wand up, now lit, and edged closer to it. I let out a sigh.

"It's just a snake skin," I whispered to them. They sneaked over and took in the twenty foot long skin.

"Blimey," Ron said weakly. I heard a small thud and turned around. Lockhart had fallen to his knees. "Get up," Ron said sharply, pointing his wand at Lockhart's face.

Slowly, he climbed to his feet and then suddenly dived at Ron, knocking him to the ground. I jumped forward, a foot away from Ron, but it was too late. Lockhart was straightening up, panting as he held the boys' wand in his hand.

"The adventure ends here, children!" he said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you three_tragically_ lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body- say good-bye to your memories!"

He raised Ron's wand high over his head and bellowed, "_Obliviate!_"

The Spellotaped wand exploded as if it was a small bomb. I flung my arms up and ran closer to Ron, trying to dodge the great falling chunks of stone that were crashing down to the floor. A particularly big rock came tumbling down right above me and I tried to jump out of the way, but my foot was caught under it, causing the bones to shatter painfully. I let out a pained scream.

"Ron! Callandra!" Harry shouted from the other side of the rock pile. "Are you okay? Ron! Calla!"

"I'm here!" came Ron's strained voice. "I'm okay- this git's not, though- he got blasted by the wand-" There was a dull thud and a loud "ow!" It sounded like Ron just kicked Lockhart.

"Calla, what about you? Calla!"

Through the haze of pain I called out, "I'm here. But my foot's-" I sucked in a sharp breath, "-completely smashed. Ron can you help me move the rock off?" Another sharp breath. "It's too heavy for me."

Ron came stumbling over, completely covered in dust with a few cuts and several bruises. Once he saw my face he quickly pressed his shoulder against the large stone and pushed. As it rolled off I gave a loud scream. God, it hurt. I felt hot tears falling down my face.

"It's okay," Ron murmured. "It's off now."

I gasped out a small, "Thank you."

"What now?" Ron called out to Harry. "We can't get through- it'll take ages, and especially not with Calla's foot like this. . ."

"Wait there," Harry called back, voice muffled. "Wait with Lockhart and Calla. I'll go on. . . . If I'm not back in an hour. . ."

There was a heavy pause.

"Just. . .be careful, Harry, " I said through gritted teeth. "And. . .hurry if you can."

"See you in a bit," he said. Lockhart came staggering over and plopped down a little away from me. Ron stepped over to the stone blockade and tried moving rocks so that Harry would have an opening to get back through.

Every nerve in my foot and leg were screaming at me and all I could do was bite my lip to try and hide my moans, which consequently made my lip start bleeding. Every tiny little movement brought more flares of white-hot agony. Eventually the sound of scraping rocks stopped. Ron gave another kick to Lockhart and made his way toward me.

He stooped down to gaze at my foot, which was looking very un-foot-like at the moment. "How bad?" he asked quietly.

"Between one to ten?" I groaned, "fifteen."

"What was that spell that Lockhart used? The one that made Harry's bones go away?" Ron asked suddenly.

I looked up at him. "Uh. . ." I racked my brains, struggling against the waves of pain, trying to remember the healing spell he tried using. "I think it was Brake- no,_Brackium Emendo_, I think, but I don't know if I can cast it right. I may be a little advanced, but. . . ."

"Doesn't matter," he said. "If it works than your bones will be fixed, and if it doesn't than the bones will be removed. Either way it would stop it from hurting."

I thought about it for a moment. "You know, sometimes you can be extremely helpful. Here- take my wand, I can't concentrate enough to cast anything right now."

He took the wand gingerly and pointed it at my mangled foot. I closed my eyes tight as he shouted what must have been, "_Brackium Emendo!_" My hopes were faint that he would actually fix the bones. True enough I soon felt a strange and unpleasant sensation that started from my ankle to all the way to the tips of my toes. It felt as if my foot was being deflated after having had too much air blown into it.

I peeked open my eyes to see that my foot had in fact been deboned.

Ron smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand, making a loud popping noise. Despite having lost a foot for the moment I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks man," I said. "I mean, it's not exactly healed. . .but still _much_ better."

He sighed loudly and plopped down next to me, handing back my dusty wand.

"So. . ." I said after a moment. "What do we do now?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, well. . ." I began. "Once upon a time. . .there was. . . a princess who was locked in a tall tower. . .because she was bald. Your turn."

He only stared at me. "Go on," I urged. "We're making a story. What happens next?"

Ron gave me a look that was definitely questioning whether I was sane or not, but still scrunched his eyebrows together and thought.

"Uh, well, let's see," he mumbled. "She was really sad because. . .she really wanted to be a dragon. And not bald."

I nodded my head. "Except, one day. . . an eagle flew in her window and said, 'Because you are so lonely I will grant you one wish.'"

"Ooh!" Lockhart cut in, grinning like nobody's business. "So, the princess immediately wished to be a dragon! I like this! What next?"

"The eagle grants her wish and she turns into a bloody dragon, that's what," Ron said grumpily to Lockhart.

I suppressed a smile and said, "The newly princess-turned-dragon flew out of the tower and went down into the village below to see all the lovely people she could only see from afar before, hoping to have a little fun."

"I see!" Lockhart shouted happily. "As she came in front of the villagers they thought that she was attacking them! So they all grabbed their pitchforks and torches and-"

"-and when they heard her speak they realized that she wasn't dangerous. They then threw a party and ate a lot of weird food," I finished quickly, I didn't need a tragic story right now.

"Excellent story!" Lockhart beamed, then frowned. "Do I know you two?"

Ron and I both gave a snort. "Yeah."

* * *

The time spent down in the wrecked place seemed to stretch for days. My worry for both Harry and Ginny didn't help make the time go by any faster either.

Ron and I got bored quickly and games only lasted us so long before they got old. He eventually went back to the stone wall and continued pulling them away to make a large enough hole. Lockhart was still busy being happily confused, just sitting there and humming quietly.

I think I must have dozed off for a bit because the next thing I knew I heard a loud shout.

"Ron! Calla! Ginny's okay, I've got her!"

Ron gave a strangled cheer. I grabbed onto his shoulders and we limped our way over to see Harry's face poke through the sizable gap that Ron had managed to put through the fallen rocks.

"_Ginny!_" Ron cried, thrusting an arm through the gap to pull her through first. "You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened? How- what- where did that bird come from?"

I gave a little gasp. "Is that Fawkes, Harry?"

"He's Dumbledore's," Harry said to answer Ron's question while squeezing himself through the hole.

"How come you've got a_sword_?" Ron gaped at the glittering weapon in Harry's hand.

"I'll explain when we get out of here," he said with a sideways glance at Ginny, who was crying hard. "Where's Lockhart?"

"Over there," I answered. "You should come see this."

Led by Fawkes, whose wide scarlet wings emitted a soft golden glow in the darkness, we walked, or in my case half limped-jumped, all the way back to the mouth of the pipe. Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting there, still humming placidly to himself.

"His memory's completely gone," I told Harry.

"The Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here. he's a danger to himself," said Ron.

Lockhart peered good-naturedly at us as we came near. "Hello," he said. "Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No," Ron said shortly, raising his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry walked over and bent down, looking up into the long, dark pipe. "Have you thought how we're going to get back up this?" he asked us.

"I know a way," I said. "But I don't know how well I'll be able to go up it. My foot isn't exactly working at the moment."

Harry looked at my foot and noticed the rubbery flesh for the first time.

"Did Lockhart get you?" he asked.

I grinned and said, "Not quite," as Fawkes gave a squawk. The phoenix swooped past Harry and was now fluttering in front of him, his beady eyes bright in the dark. He was waving his long golden tail feather.

"He looks like he wants you to grab hold. . . ." Ron said, looking perplexed. "But you're much too heavy for a bird to pull up there-"

"Fawkes," Harry said with a quick look at me, "isn't an ordinary bird." He turned to face the rest of us. "We've got to hold on to each other. Calla, take Ron's hand. Ginny, you'll grab Ron's other hand. Professor Lockhart-"

"He means you," Ron said sharply to Lockhart.

"You hold Ginny's free hand." Harry tucked the sword and Sorting Hat into his belt, I grabbed onto the back of his robes, and Harry reached out and took hold of Fawkes's tail feathers.

A strange lightness seemed to spread through my body in the next second as we were all flying upward through the pipe. Before I knew it we were all hitting the wet floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. As we gathered around each other the sink moved back into place.

I blew out a long, relieved breath of air. "So, where now?" I asked. Harry only pointed at Fawkes, who was leading the way, glowing gold along the corridor. I wrapped my arms around Ron and Harry's shoulders and we strode after the bird to the door of Professor McGonagall's office. Harry knocked twice and pushed the door open.

* * *

There was a heavy silence before an ear-splitting scream resounded through the room. It was Mrs. Weasley, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leapt up to her feet as she saw us, closely followed by Mr. Weasley, and both of them flung themselves on their daughter.

I tore my eyes away from the touching reunion to look at Professor Dumbledore, who was standing by the mantelpiece, beaming, next to Professor McGonagall, who was taking great steadying gasps, clutching her chest. Fawkes swooped past us and settled on Dumbledore's shoulder, just as Harry, Ron, and myself were swept into Mrs. Weasley's tight embrace.

"You saved her! You saved her! _How _did you do it?"

"I think we'd all like to know that," Professor McGonagall said weakly. Mrs. Weasley let go of us and Harry walked over to the desk, laying the Sorting Hat, the ruby-encrusted sword, and what appeared to be the remains of Riddle's diary. Ron helped me over to a chair as Harry started telling them everything, from the very beginning. Figuring that I was there for most of it I let my exhaustion take over and I closed my eyes for a deserved rest.

My eyes opened suddenly when I heard Dumbledore say suddenly, "Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing right away, as should Miss Tarleton. This has been a terrible ordeal. There will be no punishment-" His next words were blocked from my ears as I gave a jaw-breaking yawn.

"Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling. "I always find that cheers me up. You find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out the Mandrake juice- I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."

"So Hermione's okay!" Ron said brightly.

"There has been no lasting harm done, Ginny," said Dumbledore kindly.

Mrs. Weasley led me and Ginny out, and Mr. Weasley followed, still looking deeply shaken.

As we were just walking out of the door I heard Dumbledore's rasping voice say, "You know, Minerva, I think all this merits a good _feast._ . . ."

I groaned, startling Mrs. Weasley, who was helping me walk.

"What is it, dear? Are you hurting?" she asked with concern.

I shook my head and then put on my best regretful face. "I just can't believe I'll have to miss the feast. After going through all that, I'm absolutely _starving_."

* * *

Slowly but surely we made out way to the hospital wing. As we stepped in I heard a rather loud squeal.

"Calla!" Hermione shouted, but stopped when she took my appearance in. "Oh my, what happened to you?"

I sighed dramatically. "Oh. Got dragged into another spectacular adventure by Ron and Harry. Probably breaking a hundred school rules in the process. You know, the usual." She let out a small laugh.

"We're never going to have a quiet year with those two around, are we?"

It was Mrs. Weasley's turn to give a sigh. "Those boys will be the death of me, I just know it. Now, Callandra, honey, get in bed and I'll fetch Madam Pomfrey for you." After helping Ginny into a bed as well she scampered away.

I turned to Hermione and said, "So, how are you feeling?"

"Very un-Petrified, thankfully," she replied happily.

I gave her a tired thumbs-up and said, "The boys will want to see you. There's a feast going on about now, I think they'll be glad to know you're okay."

"Really, are you sure? I'll stay here with you if you want."

"Nah," I grinned. "Get outta here."

She hopped off the bed and after giving me a brief hug was out of the hospital wing. One by one the other victims began to leave for the feast until it was just me and Ginny left. Madam Pomfrey came over and handed me a smoking glass of liquid which I chugged down. I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't choke the burning potion back up. It was the nastiest thing I'd ever tasted. She then gave some sort of Sleeping Draught to Ginny, so I was left alone with just the sound of her light snores.

I laid my head back on the soft pillows and stared at the flickering shadows from the candles. An hour or so passed before my foot started tingling painfully. I sighed, guess I'm not going to get much sleep tonight. A few minutes later I heard the hospital wing door open. Since I really didn't feel in the mood to talk with anybody I quickly shut my eyes, pretending to sleep.

Whoever it was came near my bed and stopped for a minute, placing something on the bedside table beside me, before walking away, leaving behind the scent of spearmint. I cautiously opened one eye and looked on the table and saw a simple gardenia, a favorite flower of mine.

I opened my eyes further and saw the barest hint of white-blond hair disappearing past the door.

* * *

**A/N: . . . . . I can't tell you how sorry I am! I've just been so busy (horrible excuse I know). I would have had this posted yesterday but a good portion got deleted soooo. . . here we are. I hope this long-ish chapter makes up for my long-ish absence :) Besides having a lot of schoolwork to do, I got seriously distracted by all thing Hiddles and Loki (what can I say, I'm obsessed). **

**I finally got my 20th review (YES!) and let me clear this up now: Guest and other readers- I'm making this in more modern times because that's what I'm more comfortable with. I know you probably won't see this until you get to this chapter Guest (if you decide to read farther) but I'll probably make more modern references because, hey, I wasn't born in the early 90's. I'm a 97-er :) I hope that clears it up for you, and thanks for the review :D**

**Til next time Lovelies ;)**

**P.S.: If any of you know any really good Loki/OC let me know, I can't find any more good ones :) I've read so many ._.**


End file.
